A World to belong to
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Harry/Squall. Set in Centra with mentions of Earth. Harry is born on Centra and raised in the Orphanage before being kidnapped by Earth's Wizards. Eventually he finds a way to return to Centra and joins his family in their efforts to save the world.
1. From everything to nothing

A World to belong to

A/N; I don't own anything from Harry Potter or from Final Fantasy VIII or any other concept included in this story that is recognisable.

Special announcement; I give partial credit to **Shivani**, who inspired me to write this story. To her goes points for the concept of Harry talking to Squall in this story. I would definitely suggest reading her HP/FFVIII crossover. Thanks go to her.

**Warnings; This story is SLASH. Those not wishing to read a slash story please press back and find another author to browse from. Nonetheless my scenes aren't graphic and they are well labelled. If you're the type of person that crosses the road when two guys walk towards you holding hand please don't read this.**

A/N2; This is AU in the Harry Potter world. I'll let you work out how...it's rather obvious.

Chapter 1; From everything to nothing

People do strange things when something they've dreamed about for their entire adult lives is taken away. Strange things, desperate things without any real thought as to the other parties involved. Not the child they seek to have and to love, nor to those hurt by the loss of that child. Their thoughts aren't flung out to those upon other worlds that grieve for the loss nor for the wrong they have committed. But then again can you really blame them for wanting a child of their own to love?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Centra – Orphanage**

Harry laughed and hooked his right leg around Zell's shin before twisting with his entire weight sending both of the young five year old boys toppling sideways into the gentle waves of the ocean. Zell came up spluttering but laughed all the same before tackling Harry who had sat up with a grin on his face.

"Matron's going to kill you two!" Irvine yelled from the sand of the beach. All of them were down on the beach that day enjoying the first day of spring and the first day the rain had let up on the Centra continent.

"What's life without a bit of fun?" Harry yelled back from under Zell, his head only just clear of the water as he yelled his trademark phrase.

"If one of you drowns..." Quistis shook her head. She was the proper one of the children, slightly older than them but not as old as their older sister, Ellone.

"Let them drown each other." Seifer mused carelessly though he was clearly enjoying watching the fight as much as Irvine or even Squall who sat quietly watching it, an amused trace of a smile on his face.

Selphie was sitting next to Ellone, she was only four whereas Quistis was already six and Ellone was nine, the big sister to them all. Harry, Squall, Zell, Seifer and Irvine were all five with Harry being the youngest and probably the most integral. They all had problems together but Harry could easily say he didn't.

Ellone was the motherly one that Harry looked up to, Quistis was the bossy one that Harry liked to listen to, Seifer was arrogant but Harry didn't let that effect him even when he bullied the others, especially Zell, Squall was the quiet brooding one but that didn't bother Harry, Zell was the hyperactive one but Harry could match him in a moment like he was doing right now. Then there was Irvine who was the dreamer but Harry would just lie beside him staring up at the stars for an entire night and talk about where they'd one day go, and lastly Selphie who was always ready to laugh but always demanded that everybody got along and was like Harry's little sister that he always protected.

In truth Harry was probably closest to Squall and for as long as either of them could remember they'd never slept apart from one another.

"Boys!" Ellone finally had enough after Harry ended up with a mouthful of salty water. "Zell! Help him up."

Harry laughed and just pulled on Zell's offered hand sending him down over his shoulder and into the water. Harry burst from the water and ran to hide behind Irvine as Zell tried to chase him. This only started a rather long and drawn out play fight that only Ellone and Quistis avoided. This was Harry's family and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not even for parents.

But sometimes things never worked out the way people wish them to. As night set on the first day of true spring a fire broke out in the rooms that the children lived in. The children fled out into the courtyard where Matron found them and calmed them down but in the confusion nobody had been able to keep track of everybody else and with dawning horror they searched for Harry throughout the rain filled night. Matron searched for two weeks in the land of Centra for Harry but eventually was forced to give up her search for the young boy that had run from the fires and out into the deserted wilderness of Centra never to return.

That was the start of a change that overcame the group. The sudden loss of their brother was like a permanent rain cloud hanging over the Orphanage. The sound of laughing and play fighting slowly vanished as the year went on until eventually Ellone left in the middle of the night with a group of visitors and then Quistis, Irvine, Zell and finally Selphie were adopted into families around the world.

With only two remaining boys, Matron had no choice but to close down their home and send Seifer and Squall somewhere else. As for Matron, she vanished without a trace as if the Orphanage and their little family had been little more than a dream that the loss of Harry had awakened them all from.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Britain**

Harry ducked into the shadows of a door in the small village he lived in as the group of four Death Eaters passed down the middle of the street. He stayed silent though his hand didn't stray from the Katars at his sides. He was only nine and he couldn't take on four Death Eaters but if they tried anything he'd go down fighting. Or he'd put them down long enough to run. The advantages of his small stature was that he was very good at running and hiding.

His Katars had been a gift from his Sensei who had trained him to use them as an assassin but the man had been killed in a raid of a resistance hide out Harry had been hiding in at the time. They always seemed to want to find him and Harry could remember the first few months of his life here perfectly, just like he could remember his anger at being 'summoned' here from his actual home and then his sadness when he'd found out there was no return for him. This wasn't even his world.

The couple that had worked with Albus Dumbledore, when the old Wizard had still been alive, were called the Potters. Unable to have kids and responding to a prophecy that told of their child finally using powers unknown to this world to kill Voldemort, they had used magic that Harry couldn't copy to summon him from his home at the orphanage to this place. Away from his family, his brothers and sisters, his best friend Squall who still haunted his dreams every night, and into a world that he didn't like and where hoping to win was futile unless you were a Death Eater or Voldemort himself.

Granted the Potters had wanted to love him and raise him and he'd even liked them, when he wasn't trying to run away, but the rest of the resistance members simply wanted him as a weapon and Harry didn't like doing what people expected of him. So when Voldemort heard of his arrival he'd come to kill him. James Potter had died to protect his wife and Lily Potter had died to give Harry time to run. At barely six years old Harry had disappeared forever, he'd begun travelling Britain, finding help and shelter where he could but there was nowhere in Britain, America, Europe or Asia that you could hide for long against Voldemort.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and seeing no Death Eater patrol he slipped along the street. He stopped in one of the grocery stores near the town hall in his newest home town and smiled sweetly at the old lady behind the cash register who groaned at seeing him.

"No fights this time, Zell." She warned him. "Not even if those boys pick on you. If you're not careful their fathers will decide your too disrespectful and you know what they'll do to you."

"I'm not scared." Harry, or Zell as far as this town knew, shrugged. He always used a different name and occasionally he used one of his brothers names, though he'd never used Squall's name. It was too strange for anybody in this world. Zell, Irvine and Seifer were all fine though. It was his way of coping with his displacement.

"You're not scared of the Death Eaters." She shook her head. "That's your problem, Zell. You'll get in trouble with it too one of these days."

Harry smiled at her softly and patted his sides, each outer leg from waist to knee was shielded with one of his reddish gold Katars and she knew it even though his dirty combat trousers he always wore hid them between the linings. "Better than not being armed." He told her when she gave him a disapproving glare.

"Get on with you, Zell. Help yourself out back." Harry grinned at her thankfully. Food was normally a rather serious issue with him but people were nice to him if he did a few chores for them. "And be careful, Zell. Don't go looking for trouble."

"I never _go_ looking for trouble, Zayna." He grinned at her impishly. "It just always finds me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry tucked himself up in the exposed trunk of a half dying tree as the winter storm forced its way through the countryside. He was rather worried about his partly hollow tree surviving the night but it was an old tree and it'd held up the last few nights rather well as the storm blew up in ferocity. He was ten now and he'd have to buck up and never be scared again if he was going to survive. He also realised it was about time he looked after himself. As a child he'd been unwilling to lose that feeling of being reliant but now he was ten or so he needed to avoid people as much as possible. To keep himself safe.

He'd already taken to hunting for himself either with his Katars or when they failed to catch his prey then his Para-magic but it was rare to find lingering stocks of that energy and he preferred to keep it for emergencies. He always thanked Ellone for teaching him about magic since the magic the Death Eaters used was so strange to him and he knew it was wrong for him. He couldn't use it but Para-magic was his even if it was rather limited on this world.

The odd fire spell had kept him alive on the winter nights and a small lightning spell was good for catching fish when he was hungry. Harry sighed and let his head fall against the inside wall of the tree as the howling wind battered it harshly. Slowly sleep came to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry knew he was hopelessly lost but he'd been trekking through the Pennines for two days without a break for his ten year old body. He'd passed on the outskirts of a small village the day before but not stopped  for more than fresh water from a house he'd broken into. Now it was getting dark and he'd have to start searching for somewhere to stay for the night, a cave perhaps since these places always had cave networks though many were used by people like him. People that couldn't live in towns because the Death Eaters wouldn't allow it.

He found a cave that didn't look used. In fact the opening was so small that even his small frame had to be squeezed through with his satchel bag dragging along behind him. After about ten or so feet the space widened out into a comfortable sized niche that he could easily sleep in. He drug out the small candle he kept in his bag and a lighter and lit it to see better. The niche narrowed again briefly like a door frame before opening out into a large space. Harry walked through to explore further and was surprised when the ground at his feet smoothed out. Harry knelt and brushed away the dirt only to find cobblestones.

He frowned but moved in further though now he pulled out his right hand Katar in case this was an animal's den. All of a sudden about twenty metres further in the cave exploded outwards in all directions except down. Harry's candle didn't even reach the ceiling above him or the far side. He pulled out another candle, lit it and placed it in a pool of wax just to the right of the door so even if he was on the other side of the chamber he'd be able to find the exit again. Then he started his trek across the room.

He only made it half way across the room when something reflected the light back at him. Two pinpoints of light. Harry first thought it was an animal on a ledge in front of him since the eyes were far above him but the eyes were too big for that. They watched him even as he stood frozen in shock, trying to work out whether running for the tight opening to the cave would help.

All of a sudden, as if it heard his voice, it took a step forwards bringing a cat like face into view and then sharply clawed front paws. It looked almost like a Lion except it didn't have a mane but more than that, Lions didn't have foot long canines that hung over their bottom lip. Harry staggered backwards, tripped and dropped the candle as he landed on his back. Darkness surrounded him in all directions and he turned to try to find his marker candle only to come up empty.

He rolled over and scrambled up but froze when hot breath ruffled his hair. He turned slowly but still couldn't see the creature he knew was only inches from his face. "Please don't kill me." He didn't think it would help but his imagination failed him at that moment. Imagination had always been Irvine's strong point.

"I'm not going to kill you, child." The voice was easily understandable yet oddly animal as well. Clearly not a human, and it came from just in front of him.

"You talk?" Harry almost yelped out struggling for his other Katar even as he took a step backwards and tripped yet again.

"You think me a mere animal?" It seemed to laugh at him and Harry heard an almost soundless paw movement across the rock floor of the chamber. Harry was almost blinded when light flared up all around him. Three concentric circles of fire leapt up around him and the creature, illuminating the high vaulted ceiling and the clearly man-made structure around them.

The creature was easily visible now, it definitely looked like a mane-less male lion except for its height, it's canine teeth and most shockingly of all, the two huge wings arching gently into the air above it. "What..."

"Am I?" It continued when Harry trailed off. "You should know Other-Worlder."

"You..." Harry trailed off again.

"Know that you are from the Centra's world?" He asked and pushed his head forwards into Harry again who backed up only to feel the heat of the flames behind him again. "I have sensed your travels for nearly five years now. You please me."

"Please you?" Harry shuddered not expecting it to say such a thing.

"Please me." It reiterated. "I am called Sabre. I will join you."

"Join me?" Harry gasped. "I...I don't..."

"Know what to do?" Sabre finished for him again. "I will teach you, I will train you. I will join you."

"Join?" Harry gasped. "You're a guardian force?" It clicked in Harry's mind as soon as he'd said it and it made sense to him.

Sabre curled back his lips in what seemed to be amusement before he leant forwards. Harry froze solid and Sabre touched his nose to Harry's forehead. Harry blinked in surprise but felt something in his mind that made him shake his head. Sabre was in there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On Harry's eleventh birthday Sabre taught him something he'd never have tried on his own. Punching through to his own world with his mind. Sabre told him he'd be able to do it one day without help but for the time being Sabre told him to junction his strongest magic against his core to boost his own magic. He could boost his own physical strength in the same way and if he put elemental magic against his core it would make that element stronger or defend him from it in the same way that if he put fire magic against his strength his attacks would deal that kind of damage. This was all what Sabre had taught him in the last half a year.

He put all his fire spells against his core and felt his magic bubble under the energy and then followed Sabre's mental commands as he reached out his mind using his unbreakable link to his own world to find the barrier and punch through it. He found himself amongst a million screaming voices lost and confused and when he reached for Sabre he was nowhere to be found.

Harry hung in the voices in confusion before remembering something that Sabre had told him. He'd blended with his body but not his mind so even though he could talk to Harry in his mind when he was in his body he couldn't here. Only Harry's mind was here and that meant that Sabre was still in his body, on Earth. In the wrong world.

Harry felt his way back to the breach in the barrier making sure that he could find it before reaching out to the nearest voice. He didn't know the mind and shrunk away from it quickly. He ventured out slowly making sure he could always return to the breach in the barrier but soon he realised he was linked to his body through that breach and nothing could make him lose it.

He didn't know how long he drifted in those millions and millions of minds searching for something that reminded him of home but eventually he started feeling weak and he shrunk back into his own body on the world that had never been his. He cried himself to sleep.

He cried himself to sleep for almost six months as he searched those millions of minds for those he called his family, feeling more lonely with each mind that he didn't recognise until finally, after almost giving up hope he stumbled across a complex mind that seemed to glow for him. He edged around it for almost two hours making sure it was who he thought it was, glad that he could hang here almost endlessly now without tiring, especially with the stronger magic Sabre had been helping him find as they travelled the globe.

It was Squall. Harry didn't think he could remember ever being as happy. This was an eleven year old Squall. He delved into the mind and opened his eyes for the first time in this mind-scape as he called it. He opened his eyes onto the ceiling of a room. Square tiles made up the ceiling but Harry found them wonderful because he was seeing them through Squall's eyes.

"Squall?" Harry asked and found himself so surprised when Squall jerked and fell off the bed that he knocked himself straight back out of the mind-scape and back into his own body. But this time he had a smile across his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day Harry was back in Squall's mind, now that he'd learnt it and been in it, it was like a beacon to Harry and as soon as he entered the mind-scape he could find it with little difficultly even if it had taken him half a year to luck upon it in the first place.

"Squall?" Harry asked once again even as he looked out of Squall's eyes at the silent corridor they were walking along. He felt a bit of jealousy at the realisation that Squall was nearly a half foot taller than him but Harry had been scrounging for food for the second half of his life and he'd always been short. Plus Squall would be almost twelve by this point. Squall tripped slightly at hearing a voice in his head but simply shook it off and kept going. "Squall?" Harry asked in case his friend hadn't heard him.

This time Squall stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the empty corridor. "Who's there?" His voice was slightly different then he remembered it, it was darker and quieter than it had been at the orphanage. More introspective, which was a word he remembered Matron once teaching him.

"I'm in your head." Harry told him. Squall didn't say anything to that but Harry could hear his formed thoughts anyway.

_"I don't believe you."_ Squall thought though the words weren't directed at him and had a slightly different feel to them.

"You don't have to believe me, Squall. I'm just glad to be able to talk to you again." Harry grinned mentally even though Squall couldn't see it. "It's been six years!"

_"What the hell?"_ Squall thought to himself.

"It's Harry, remember?" Harry asked. "From the orphanage?"

_"What orphanage?"_ Squall thought. Harry was stunned silent in shock. How could anybody forget the orphanage? It made up every one of Harry's happy moments, all his love was centred on that place. How could Squall have forgotten it?

"_The _Orphanage!" Harry gasped. "With me and the others, we used to play together..."

_"It's insane."_ Squall was describing Harry's voice. _"I'm going insane."_

"No, Squall!" Harry gasped again feeling shaky even in his mind. "How could you have forgotten!?"

"Harry right?" Squall asked sarcastically. He was speaking aloud now. "I've never known anybody by that name." _"Great, now I'm talking to myself."_

"No." Harry whispered to himself. His emotions were out of control. Squall, who he had loved so much didn't even remember his name. Didn't remember him even when Harry remembered so much. Harry's mind recoiled out of Squall's and spun back through the barrier and back into his body. He shot to his feet, grabbed his stuff and ran from the cave, ignoring Sabre until his GF summoned itself from him and caught him in his wings.

"Stop, child." Sabre purred, keeping Harry from escaping.

"Squall doesn't remember me!" Harry sobbed. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

"It is as I feared." Sabre pushed Harry under his paw and laid down. Harry squirmed out and sat under Sabre's chin. The way he slept at night when they didn't have a cave to hide in, with Sabre's untiring eyes to watch for dangers.

"What?" Harry asked him sadly. "Didn't I mean anything to him? Do any of the other's remember me?"

"It depends on which ones have been using Guardian Forces." Sabre told him. "I am careful not to intrude on your mind to keep your memories free but other Guardian Forces lodge in the mind instead of the body and cover the memories."

"So Squall and anyone else that uses a GF has forgotten me?" Harry cried not able to control himself. His one hope in this world was one day being able to go home to his family but they didn't even remember him.

"Not forgotten." Sabre shook his head and then nuzzled Harry's cheek caringly. "They just don't recall it and you will not be able to prompt it. Doing so will only confuse them."

"I've lost them." Harry sagged as the life went out of him.

"No. You will just have to befriend him again." Sabre told him before licking his check. "Now sleep and on the morrow we will travel and then in time you can return to his mind. Befriend him and don't scare him. Maybe you will be able to see the others in time as well and you will find out which of them remember you."

Harry fell asleep curled up to Sabre's warm front leg uncaring of the world around him. He'd been so happy to discover that Squall was there and that he could talk to him and now Squall didn't care about talking to him. He'd do what Sabre suggested though, befriend Squall, build up to the relationship that they used to share so closely. Hopefully one of his friends hadn't fallen into the trap of the GFs and he could talk to them freely. If he could find them in the masses and that could take years or even a lifetime in a scape like that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cornwall**

Thirteen year old Harry was scrambling quickly up a rocky outcropping trying to run from the three men that were chasing him. A Death Eater had grabbed him in the little Cornwall town but when Harry realised that simply sucking up to the man wouldn't get out of the plan the sick man had had for him he'd introduced the man to one of his Katar. He'd only done it because he thought he'd been alone but just as the one Death Eater had died another had walked around the corner calling for him only to see his friend fall off the end of Harry's bloody Katana.

The Death Eater had attacked him sending a blood-boiling curse that was a favourite to all the Death Eaters that had become the world's police force but Sabre had come to the fore replacing Harry in that instant that it takes just before summoning. Sabre had taken the blow for him and since he couldn't die he was now unconscious within Harry's mind and unable to help him out for at least a few days.

Harry had lashed out with a Fira spell he had stocked up for occasions like these and the Death Eater had been blown backwards into the street and turned into rather well done meat. Harry had stood in shocked silence for a critical second before a trio of passing people, one a Wizard by the looks of him had spotted him and come running at him. Harry had quickly turned tail and run for it, heading up the hills to try to evade the large humans.

Simply put Harry was finding himself out of his league. No matter where he ran the three people were close on his tail. The normal people were locals and knew these hills better than Harry and, to borrow a phrase from Matron, only a Sorceress knew what the Wizard was doing.

Harry slipped as he tried to glance down to find his pursuers and barked his shin painfully on a shard of slate. It tore the skin off his leg but Harry ignored the bleeding for the time being. He'd have to stop and look at it to heal it and he couldn't afford that. Harry reached the top of the hill a few minutes later and started down the other side hoping to find somewhere small he could squeeze into that the men didn't know about. He was about to duck around another hill when the Wizard stepped around from behind a rocky outcropping and lifted his wand.

Harry dove to the side but came up short when he hit an invisible wall. He spun on the spot, drew his left Katana and jumped at the Wizard only to find the man not there but behind him. Harry drew the other Katana and backed away very carefully. The man was obviously very good.

"Why don't you just calm down?" The Wizard asked.

"Why don't you?" Harry retorted. "You're the one chasing me."

"Actually you're the one running from me." The Wizard countered.

"Semantics." Harry scoffed remembering the word from Sabre when Harry was being irritating. On purpose of course.

Harry saw the two other men running up from behind the Wizard and knew his time was short so lashed out with another piece of his Para-magic. The bark of thunder was the only warning the Wizard got but he was clearly very fast as he managed to shield against the lightning.

Harry tried to run while he was distracted but his leg protested the movement and it was enough that his ankle slipped sideways. He stumbled but it didn't stop him. Before he could run though a very visible red wall sprung up in front of him and on his right. Harry tried to turn and run the other way but found himself face to face with one of the other men who grabbed his wrists. He got a slashed arm for his troubled but he was clearly much stronger than Harry.

"Jesus kid!" The man growled and shook his hand. Harry winced and couldn't help but drop his right Katar. He saw the other man wrench his left one away from him before he was twisted and held tightly against his captor's chest with an arm around his chest and the other firmly on his shoulder. He was facing away and directly at the Wizard who had been waiting, presumably in case Harry tried more magic.

"What was that magic, Kid?"

"It's just a magic trick." Harry told him. "Obviously nothing as grand as the magic you Death Eaters use."

"Death Eaters!" The Wizard laughed. "You think me a Death Eater? You're being held by muggles, kid."

Harry went still, he'd overlooked that. Muggles, or normals as Harry called them since he thought Wizards were the strange ones, would never be working with a Death Eater. They were treated as little more than low paid servants, when they were paid at all. "Then let me go."

"Not going to happen kid." The man hold him told him. "You just killed two Death Eaters and they'll be hunting you soon. You need our protection."

"And what do I have to pay for that?" Harry snarled. "The same thing as that Death Eater git asked for?"

"Just come with us." The Wizard told him kindly. "We'll get you food, water, a safe place to sleep and you look like you could use a good bath and some new clothes."

 "I don't trust you." Harry told him shortly. "I swear if you try _anything_..."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The Wizard told him with an amused look. "Guy, let him go and give him back his weapons. If he feels safer with them he can have them."

The man holding him let go of him and in seconds Harry had his Katars back in his hands though they weren't gripped properly. "If you say so, boss." 'Guy' said dryly.

Harry studied the Wizard more closely. He was about thirty-five by the looks of him with lanky black hair and a rather immature attitude in the way he stood. Harry thought he recognised something about him from a long time ago. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"This is Guy Drake and his brother Peter and my name's Sirius." Sirius told him. "We were out for supplies but you caught our attention.

Harry had stopped listening after the name though. That's where he'd seen somebody like him. In a photo eight years ago in the few months he'd been with the Potters. The photo had been of a younger man but the resemblance was there and James Potter had told him who his best friend was. "Sirius... as in Sirius Black?" Sirius tensed up dramatically.

"Nobody's called me that in years, kid." Sirius narrowed his eyes, all signs of the immature man had gone, hidden behind cold eyes and harsh movements. "How do you know that?"

"I saw a picture of you in the Potter house." Harry told him.

"That house was destroyed years ago, how could you have been there." Sirius asked with a suspicious glare. His two friends were eyeing the exchange in confusion.

Harry didn't really know how to word this to this man. He'd rarely even thought about it. In the end he decided to find out what Sirius knew about what the Potter's had done. "Did you know what they did to attract Voldemort?"

"What who did?" Sirius frowned.

"What James and Lily did?" Harry prompted.

"They got a kid. Everybody knows that. Voldemort got to them because he heard something about the kid and everybody died." Sirius' tone was rather clipped at that point and Harry winced.

"Not everybody died." Harry edged away slightly.

"What do you know? You would've been...what...three?" Sirius snapped.

"Six actually. When Voldemort came and blew up the front door, Lily distracted him so I could run." Sirius almost chocked when Harry said that.

"You're lying. You can't be the kid." Sirius snapped though there was a rather shifty movement of his eyes as he tried to process all of this.

"I know you're Padfoot, James was Prongs and Remus was Moony. And that Wormtail's worked for Voldemort since you left school." Harry said quietly watching as every word made Sirius take another step backwards.

"You're Harry?" Sirius gasped eventually. "Fucking hell, the kid bloody survived. Moony's going to go insane."

Sirius looked on the verge of collapse and he shook his head wearily before staring at Harry. "You _are_ Harry, right? I'm not going mad?"

"According to James you were all mad at school." Harry told him. "But the name _is_ Harry. It was before they brought me here into this screwed up world. Harry Leonhart."

"Maybe we should do this back at base, Padfoot?" Guy asked carefully. "I'm sure the kid is special and all of that but these hills are going to be swarming with Death Eaters in a few minutes and I'd rather not be here."

"Yeah." Sirius shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. Get back to base. I'll apparate with Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Balamb Garden**

Squall sat over his desk in his small cabin. He was pouring over another text book on creatures and their weaknesses, and their worth for supplies after you killed them. He didn't feel Harry arrive but jumped all the same when his friend spoke. Ever since he'd thought he'd gone insane when he was twelve he'd had the companionship of Harry in his mind at odd times of the day. Sometimes he'd be there for almost the entire day but other times just for a moment. He always found himself hoping it would be for the longer time rather than the shorter. Harry had a way about him that made him feel good about himself, it was a change from everybody else around him complaining that he was shut up too tightly and all of that nonsense.  He'd always been like this and he wasn't about to change.

_"You know this book is terribly boring. Can we look at something else?"_

Squall's lips quirked slightly before he slipped off the back of his chair, laid down on his bed and put his pillow over his face. _"That better?"_ He thought to his friend.

_"Oh, that's just hilarious. This just makes coming here worthwhile."_ Harry laughed like the child he was. Sometimes Harry was so serious that Squall thought he was talking to an adult but then he'd be utterly childish and do something to remind him he was only thirteen. Squall was the same as far as the serious part when but he didn't act like a child at times.

_"I thought you came to talk to me?"_ Squall asked.

_"I do."_ Harry told him warmly. It had taken Squall much longer to accept his mental visitor but he'd warmed up to him eventually. With Harry he felt safe and he knew he could trust him with everything whether it was just a simple crush on one of the other students or worries about life in general. Harry had always seemed to care about him, there was no warming up period with him. Ever since that first conversation where it seemed that Harry was crazy he had mellowed out as if he'd made a mistake. Neither of them had brought it up again but Squall didn't see any need to.

Squall knew that Harry was on another world, a street rat running from what amounted to the police and military. Magic users that took power to their heads and were ruled over by a tyrant that took pleasure from slaughtering thousands. Harry had only told him once, and never again, that he didn't belong there, that it wasn't his world.

Squall realised after that that Harry came to him because he needed the contact with somebody not caught up in that hell. He needed the grounding so Squall never denied him it. _"You're thinking too fast again, Squall. I can't keep up."_ Harry laughed at him. _"Don't fret so much about why I'm here. I'm here because I like you. You're special to me and I feel relieved when I'm talking to you. Does anything else matter?"_

_"If you were anyone else then yes."_ Squall told him. _"But with you that's all that counts."_

Squall stood from the bed and sat in front of his mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at his reflexion. The late evening light was bad but this way Harry could feel like he was actually talking to Squall directly. _"I had an interesting encounter today."_ Harry told him. _"I killed a Death Eater, had to kill a second one and then had to do a runner. Man, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to run for two hours straight with three men chasing you."_

"Killed two Death Eaters?" Squall asked aloud so that Harry could see his lips moving. He knew all about what Death Eaters were. "Why?"

_"I didn't really have a choice. I don't like being raped."_

"Raped!?" Squall almost yelped before lowering his voice to a concerned whisper. "You can't be serious!"

_"Well, it's definitely what he had in mind at the time. Didn't get to try anything though."_ Harry told him.

"Wait? You don't like being raped." Squall frowned. "Does that mean...?"

_"No!"_ Harry told him abruptly. _"Nothing like that's happened, I've been beaten around a bit at times but nothing so bad. I'm just a street rat to them."_

Squall breathed out in relief. _"Thanks for caring."_ Harry told him warmly.

"Of course I worry." Squall told him. "So what happened to the three men chasing you?"

_"They turned out to be resistance members. They like me."_ Harry told him in amusement. _"They took me with them into a huge network of underground caves, gave me food and stuff. I might stay for a while. It's safer to talk to you from here."_

"Maybe you should settle somewhere." Squall muttered.

_"Well I can't go anywhere for a while at least. Sabre took a blow and is out for the count and I don't want to risk doing a runner if I can't call him in an emergency."_ Harry told him.

"Harry?" Squall asked after a moment. "Do me a favour?"

_"Anything."_ Harry assured him.

"Find out if they really are good guys and if they are let them treat you like a kid." Squall told him. "At least try to be a kid for a while, will it really hurt so much to try?"

_"Don't know."_ Harry muttered. There was a long silence and Squall almost thought his friend had left before he spoke again. _"Tell you what, I'll give it some time and I'll tell you if it ends up hurting."_

"Thanks Harry." Squall breathed out in relief.

_"What's life without a bit of fun?"_ Harry laughter rang in his ears as it faded away. Squall sighed, stared at his reflection for a while before getting ready for bed. He didn't know why but he felt that if anything ever happened to Harry he'd never feel right again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. Somebody to be proud of

A World to belong to

A/N; Like I said in the first chapter, this is **Slash** and it's Harry/Squall. The first scene in fact is to prove the levels of their current relationship. It isn't graphic but I'll mark it regardless.

Chapter 2; Somebody to be proud of

**Balamb Garden - Dormitories**

**(M-rated scene)**

Squall's day had been long and tiring and it was a great relief when he stumbled into one of his floor's bathrooms. He locked the door and stripped down as he hung his towel on the peg. He ran the shower while it warmed up and he stretched out his limbs. He stepped under the hot spray and braced himself against the wall, enjoying the heat as it soaked into his muscles. He ducked his head under the water and took his weight onto his left arm as his right slid down his chest rubbing at his skin to ease the pain. He knew where this was going and he didn't particularly have any concerns about that.

His hand reached down and gently stroked down his hardened length and touched his balls gently before bringing his fingers back around his cock pulling his foreskin back and forth slowly. His head came down in the downpour of hot water to watch his fingers at work. _"I think I owe it to you to tell you that I'm here."_

Squall jerked and nearly slipped in the shower before he got control of himself and chuckled. His hand went back to his cock but he looked up at the wall. _"There's a name for people like you, Harry. Peeping Tom."_

_"I don't plan it you know."_ Harry laughed in his head. _"Beside's you've never cared before."_

_"I don't much care now."_ Squall laughed before looking back down his body to his still hard cock. _"Want to help?"_

**(End of scene)**

Harry laughed. He couldn't actually touch Squall but it was surprising what words could drive somebody to do. They'd spent the last four years experimenting together, or rather they'd started experimenting separately at thirteen and then Squall had given up trying to hide his own experiments and the two had lost all embarrassment over it until the thought of Harry in Squall's mind only added to the experience. It was a strange start for their growing relationship but one they didn't regret.

Their bond was unbreakable even though Squall new perfectly well that over the years one thing was bugging Harry but no matter what Squall did to try to trick an explanation from Harry it failed.

_"How are you?"_ Squall asked after he had collapsed on his bed with a grunt.

_"After that scene?" _Harry laughed.

_"I'm glad you liked it."_ Squall grinned even though Harry didn't know it.

_"Tomorrow the resistance group is moving."_ Harry told him in way of answering his first question. _"Apart from that it's all rather normal around here. Nobody bothers me and they don't expect much from me. I think some of them think I'm rather lacking in thought."_

_"That's what you get for sitting around staring off into space."_ Squall laughed.

_"So, I won't be able to be there for a while tomorrow."_ Harry dropped the bombshell.

_"But you said you'd do the test with me!"_ Squall felt rather cheated.

_"Yeah, that's before Sirius announced the move."_ Harry countered. _"Please don't be angry with me, I want to be there and as soon as I can get away with it I will be. I promise."_

Squall deflated. _"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you."_

_"I know."_ Harry sighed. _"I'll join you as soon as I can, probably not until the afternoon."_

_"Alright Harry."_ Squall sighed and turned over onto his side.

_"You know I love you, Squall. I always have and I always will."_ Harry assured him.

 _"Now you're just being a sap."_ Squall grinned again. _"But you're my sap and I love you too."_

Harry laughed and settled in for a long chat as the night passed on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry slid into Squall's mind without a sound and he kept his thoughts locked up tight knowing that this was the time that Squall's SeeD evaluation test was due to happen and he didn't want to surprise Squall and distract him from a fight. As it happened they were standing in the middle of what seemed to be a street junction in a town that Harry didn't recognise. From the way Squall was looking Harry couldn't work out if he was alone or not since all he could see what the view down an empty street.

_"Hello, Squall."_ Harry greeted.

_"Harry. Oh thank god."_ Squall cried almost out loud. _"I thought something might have happened."_

_"Something did."_ Harry told him truthfully. _"We moved in small groups and one of the groups didn't show up. Four adults and a few children."_

Squall winced before he could stop himself. There was no point in wondering what had happened to them. _"So do you have to move again?"_ Squall asked.

_"It seems not."_ Harry grumbled. _"Sirius and the others think we're still safe."_

_"You don't agree?"_ Squall guessed.

_"Whether they think we are safe or not we should still move on but if I go out on my own I won't be able to spend as much time talking to you."_ Harry explained.

_"You should go, I'd rather you were safe."_

_"That's the thing. I wouldn't necessarily be any safer. Just on my own without you."_ Harry complained.

_"But if there's a chance..."_

_"I know Squall. I've spend a few days trying to convince Sirius to move everybody. If that doesn't work I'll go."_ Harry sighed. _"So, who did you get teamed up with?"_

Squall turned around with a groan and Harry almost started laughing. In front of them was Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy. Zell was looking anxious and he was doing his normal round of fidgeting while Seifer was leaning against a wall with his own Gunblade on his shoulder. _"I don't know which is worse."_

_"Seifer."_ Harry told him. _"You can rely on Zell to help you."_

_"You always sound so sure."_ Squall mused. Harry knew it with his heart though. Squall had never reacted to the presence of the others from the Orphanage, not to his own Instructor, Quistis and not to Seifer or Zell. It depressed Harry beyond belief especially since none of them seemed to recognise Harry either. Now his only hope lay with either Selphie, Irvine or Ellone. Seifer though had fallen into the bad half of his character, the half that had enjoyed bullying Zell rather than the half that loved his brothers and sisters. Every time Squall saw Seifer it tore at Harry's heart.

Quistis had become just what Harry expected her to, she might not be a brilliant leader but she was a good teacher who at Harry's prompting Squall had learnt to listen to. Zell of course hadn't changed one bit, he played around, he had more energy than he needed and he was always ready to laugh. If Harry ever found a way home one of the first things he planned to do was tackle Zell with a hug. After kissing Squall senseless that was.

_"What the hell happened to Seifer?"_ Harry asked in shock as Seifer turned slightly and the light caught against his face, illuminating a long scar that crossed over his left eye.

Squall winced though Harry only knew it because of the jerk of his head that altered their vision slightly. _"We had a fight this morning and it got out of hand."_

_"You got in a fight the morning of the SeeD evaluation exam?"_ Harry asked.

_"You keep saying I shouldn't argue with Seifer. When he asked if I'd spar with him I agreed."_ Squall sighed. _"He cheated and used magic."_

_"And you're surprised?"_ Harry scoffed.

_"It's you who hates it when Seifer and I argue."_ Squall accused. Harry knew he was caught so he didn't comment, he hated watching Seifer and Squall argue and Squall knew it had something to do with what Harry never told him. _"I've got a new scar to match."_

_"Squall."_ Harry sighed. There was nothing else to be said.

Squall was suddenly moving and Harry stayed silent since he'd just heard the sound of running footsteps. Squall ducked down into a doorway and Zell ducked down with him without comment just as they watched a Galbadian Soldier run into the street junction and look around. A moment later four more soldiers followed him out before they all turned and headed down another street.

"It's the enemy." Squall told Harry.

"Where the hell they going?" Zell replied.

_"Did I say that out loud?"_ Squall wondered. It wasn't uncommon for Squall to forget that Harry was in his head and not by his side.

_"Yes you did. Pay attention."_ Harry ordered.

_"Yes Sir."_ Harry could even hear the smirk in his boyfriend's voice.

"Hey!" Zell asked as he stood and stared down the street the soldiers had disappeared down. "What's that up there?"

Squall looked up at the tall cliffs that surrounded the town they were in and Harry saw a tower sitting at the top of the cliff with an array of smaller devices over it. Harry recognised it but didn't say anything as Seifer started talking. "Our next destination." Seifer announced.

"But that's against orders." Zell complained.

_"Our orders are to hold this position."_ Squall told Harry silently. _"But Seifer is the team Captain."_

"You were just complaining about being bored." Seifer argued with Zell.

"Squall!" Zell rounded on Squall for help.

_"What do you think, Harry?"_ Squall asked him while he feigned looking down a side street.

_"Seifer's the team Captain."_ Harry reminded him. _"You can't go against his orders. But Seifer shouldn't break his orders either."_

"I stand by the Captain's decision." Squall told him. _"Seifer will just have to take the fall for it."_

_"I suppose."_ Harry told him demurely.

"You just want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?" Seifer teased. Squall turned to him with a glare.

"It's a good opportunity to test out my training." Squall shrugged. "Thanks to you I feel that I can take on anyone. Even if they fight dirty like you."

"You'll thank me when the time comes." Seifer promised him.

"I'm telling you," Zell complained. "We have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here." Seifer shrugged before turning to follow the soldiers. "I don't need any boy scouts."

"What was that?" Zell growled, clenching the heavy studded leather gloves he fought with.

"Don't take him seriously." Squall placated him gently. "Seifer, if we're going to go, let's hurry."

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Seifer ordered.

"Alright." Squall agreed.

"Fine." Zell sighed.

Squall followed Seifer off down the street towards the outskirts of the town and Zell quickly fell in at Squall's side. _"So what is the mission?"_ Harry asked.

_"The Galbadian Army has invaded Dollet. The Candidates were to clear the town while the SeeDs dealt with the army surrounding the town."_ Squall told him.

_"Why are the Galbadians here?" _Harry asked.

_"No clue."_ Squall shrugged. _"Maybe it has something to do with that tower?"_

Harry was silent as they moved towards the edge of town until they reached a stone bridge that connected the edge of town to the cliff face that led up to the tower. Squall glanced over the bridge taking in the two Galbadian soldiers guarding it. Seifer barely paused before running out onto the bridge with a yell. _"He's an idiot."_ Squall thought before running out after him. Seifer's target fell as his Gunblade slashed through him. Squall's target fell a moment later and Squall stood to glare at Seifer only to watch him run across the bridge.

_"It's a communications tower by the way."_ Harry told Squall as he and Zell ran to catch up with their Captain. _"I recognised the small dishes on the top. They pick up a signal and then broadcast it via a larger dish. Looks like it comes out of the top."_

_"How do you know that?"_ Squall asked.

_"I've seen things like that on this world."_ Harry sighed. _"Relicts of when the non-wizards ruled with technology. Voldemort doesn't use them."_

_"So this is like your world's technology?" _Squall asked.

_"It's not my world."_ Harry almost snapped. _"Sorry."_

_"It's okay, Harry." _Squall shook his head but was distracted from answering as he heard Seifer fighting further along the path.

_"Just concentrate on the exam."_ Harry told him and shut down any thought from his mind so as not to distract Squall from the sporadic fights they fell into. When they finally found the tower Squall darted off into the building before Squall or Zell could stop him.

"Damn him." Zell growled.

"There you are!" A voice made Squall turn around and look back along the path. Coming towards them was a diminutive girl in a SeeD trainee's uniform with shoulder length brown hair and nunchaku attached to her waist. Harry almost couldn't stop himself from gasping out her name. As it was his hurtling thoughts made Squall stumble slightly as he stood.

_"Harry?" _Squall gasped. _"What's the matter?"_

Harry felt it was better simply not to answer so simply lingered in the back of Squall's mind as he stared at the approaching girl. Squall would simply think that Harry had left. Harry used Squall's eyes to stare at his only younger sister as she ran towards them.

"You're squad B, right?" Selphie asked, "Thanks for showing me around earlier, my name's Selphie." Harry felt another stab at his heart as he realised that Squall hadn't recognised her yet again. Not earlier at this tour and definitely not now. Which meant Harry's options were closing rapidly. "I'm a messenger from squad A. Where's the Captain?"

Squall waved at the entrance to the tower where Seifer had vanished. "What are we waiting for? Come on!" Selphie yelled and ran after the wayward Captain.

_"She hasn't changed."_ Harry thought and then regretted it instantly.

_"What do you mean she hasn't changed?" _Harry knew that Squall was frowning as he spoke. _"How can you know her?"_

_"Forget it, Squall. I didn't mean anything by it. She just seems the type."_ Harry fudged.

_"No, Harry, you..."_

"Come on, Squall!" Zell yelled from next to the open door to the tower. Squall looked at him and sighed.

_"Just forget about it Squall and concentrate on the mission."_ Harry told him. Squall grumbled slightly but ran in after his team mate. Something told Squall that he'd never understand Harry properly and that arguing with him about this would only cause trouble between the two of them and sometimes the circumstances of their relationship caused trouble enough as it was.

Inside they found the tower deserted but at Selphie's insistence they boarded a lift that ran up through the ceiling of the tower. They followed it up through several levels but decided that Seifer would probably have gone to the top so went straight up. When they emerged from the top level they found themselves on a suspended platform that hung out around the sides of the tower.

A Galbadian soldier dressed in commander's colours was half inside an open wall console muttering to himself and Squall, Zell and Selphie crouched down to listen. It was just as his words reached them that Harry felt a surge go through him and swore rather colourfully in his mind.

_"Harry?"_

_"Somebody just slapped me I think."_ Harry told him. It happened again.

_"I thought you couldn't feel pain."_ Squall frowned.

_"I can't but my body can tell me things. It's hard to explain."_ Harry told him. _"Either way I have to go, somebody's obviously trying to get my attention."_

_"Will you be back later?"_ Squall asked.

_"I'll try."_ Harry promised. _"Squall, be careful. I have faith in your abilities and you'll pass this."_

_"Thank you, Harry."_

_"I love you, Squall."_ Harry told him. Squall responded in kind but for all he knew he was talking to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry reappeared in Squall's mind at the earliest opportunity and found himself watching out across a party of formally dressed people. There was dancing in the middle of the room and about a hundred people milling about. They were clearly not in Balamb Garden anymore. Probably somewhere in Balamb town. Before Harry greeted Squall his vision was blurred as Squall lifted a glass to his mouth to drink on what looked like wine though Harry couldn't taste it.

Squall turned slightly as Zell approached and Harry almost laughed to see the other boy dressed up so formally. Normally he wore three-quarter length trousers and a black leather jacket that cut off just below his elbows and he did look a bit out of place with a full length uniform on. Harry preferred the same baggy clothing as Zell even if he'd taken to wearing baggy jeans in recent years since they hid his Katar better and also sleeveless t-shirts that allowed him to move faster.

"Hey Squall!" Zell greeted after only a moment. "I guess we're both SeeDs now! Put it there, man!"

Harry almost suggested he did shake his hand but Squall always got suspicious of him when he did that and they were both too old now to let things like that slide. Squall said nothing but it was obvious he didn't care enough right now to give Zell what he wanted. Harry regretted the pained look that flashed across Zell's eyes and rethought his decision. He was about to tell Squall to stop being an arse when Zell sighed and nervously retracted his hand. "Even as a SeeD you're the same. Well that's typical of you, see ya!" Zell retreated out of Harry's vision.

_"You really hurt him when you do that, you know?" _Harry sighed.

_"He's too hyperactive."_ Squall retorted.

_"So am I sometimes."_ Harry told him.

"Wanna join the Garden Festival Committee?" Selphie was suddenly in front of them. She looked better in her SeeD uniform than Zell had but Harry was glad that the three of them were clearly SeeD. "You can help out whenever you have time! Please?"

Squall refused to comment and she gave up with a huff and ran off. _"I suppose you're going to moan at me for ignoring her too?"_

_"Actually I would have ignored that offer too."_ Harry chuckled. _"Why are you in such a bad mood?"_

_"You know, it's not like I even care about dancing but watching this lot for an hour makes me miss you."_ Squall sighed. _"Which is stupid because we haven't even met."_

_"Don't worry, I know the feeling."_ Harry promised. _"So you all passed then?"_

_"Not all of us, just me, Zell, Selphie and Nida."_ Squall told him.

_"Not Seifer?"_ Harry asked though he knew Squall wouldn't care. Seifer had been a different person once and Harry mourned the loss.

_"He's being disciplined for disobeying orders."_ Squall explained. _"What happened to you?"_

_"It was Remus."_ Harry started. _"The group that went missing? The children were found dead this morning but the adults are still missing."_

_"You need to move on."_ Squall told him.

_"I know, I know."_ Harry sighed. _"But this is an important time for you and I want to be here for you."_

_"Harry..."_ Squall trailed off as a girl appeared before him. She wore a _very_ short white dress which had absolutely no effect on Harry or Squall though she clearly wanted it to.

"You're the best looking guy here." She told Squall and Harry knew his eyebrows had risen to the statement. "Dance with me? Let me guess, you only dance with people you like? Okay then, look me in the eyes."

She then began to chant an order for him to like her. _"Sod off." _Harry told her even though only Squall heard him. _"This one's mine."_

Squall snorted in amusement but covered it quickly when the girl suddenly looked hopeful. "I can't dance."

"You'll be fine. Come on." She grabbed Squall's hand roughly and tugged him away from the pillar he'd been leaning on. "I'm looking for someone and I can't be on the dance floor alone."

Before Squall could mount a defensive he was thrust out into the middle of the dance floor and she was attempting to guide him in where to place his hands. Harry was howling in laughter as he tried a few stumbling steps and Squall was muttering curses all the time. It wasn't until Squall tumbled into another dancing pair who glared at him that Harry took pity on him. _"Alright Squall, close your eyes."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it."_ Harry's vision vanished. _"Now it's just me and you on the dance floor. Nobody around us, just us two. Just relax and feel the music, connect with it like you do against an enemy in battle. Move in time with it."_

Squall took the girl firmly in his arms and moved with the music forgetting where he was and any trace of thought that suggested the person in his arms was anybody other than Harry. Harry guided him through it with gently words and Squall felt a smile spread across his lips as he danced to the music with Harry. When the music ended the crackle of fireworks rippled above them and Squall looked up even as he held onto his dance partner rather closer than necessary.

The sky above the glass roof of the ball room exploded with colour and Harry and Squall watched it until his dance partner moved and Squall looked down, half expecting to see Harry. He was shocked by the girl though and let go of her hastily. She was about to say something to him when she noticed something over his shoulder and waved to him distractedly before running away.

_"I'm not that short."_ Harry told Squall in amusement. _"Thanks for the dance though."_

_"Urgh."_ Squall grunted before turning on his heels and heading out of the hall and out onto the balcony. _"Thanks for that."_

_"Not that I'm a fan of dancing or anything but even the worse situation can be made easier to bare when you have somebody you love with you."_ Harry incited regally. Squall laughed and leant on the railings giving Harry a view out over the harbour of Balamb and the ocean beyond. _"Squall? Well done on passing. I'm really proud of you." _Squall said nothing and they simply looked out at the ocean and glistening sky. _"You should spend more time looking at the stars you know?"_

_"And I'm sure you do?"_ Squall asked sarcastically.

_"Sure, sometimes I lay there all night long staring up at them." _Harry told him quietly.

_"Why?"_ Squall asked. _"What's the point without somebody to share it with?"_

_"Never knew you were a romantic, Squall."_ Harry laughed.

_"You know I am when I want to be."_ Squall argued.

_"Oh alright."_ Harry conceded. _"And I do it because it reminds me of somebody I knew when I was still on your world... my proper world. Before they took me."_

_"Who?"_ Squall asked a tad jealously.

_"You don't have to worry about him, Squall."_ Harry laughed. _"We were five when I left. He and I were like brothers. We used to sit staring at the sky at night imagining what life had in store for us. We used to imagine where we'd one day be."_

_"Harry?"_ Squall asked in concern hearing the pain and sorrow in his boyfriend's voice._ "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." _Harry promised him. _"I just miss them is all."_

_"Can't you talk to them like this?"_

_"I've tried to search them out in the mind-scape. Every time you're too busy to talk or sleeping I go searching for them but it's too big and there is no way to search for them."_ Harry sighed depressed.

_"Is there anything I can do to help?"_ Squall asked.

_"You're doing it." _Harry told him. _"You're travelling the world with me in your head. I can search with you."_

_"Is that the only reason you connected with me in the first place?"_ Squall asked defensively.

_"No!"_ Harry gasped in shock. _"Don't ever even think that. Please Squall just trust me on that one."_

_"But you can't explain?"_ Squall guessed.

_"You wouldn't be able to understand it right now."_ Harry assured him.

_"Well, how about giving me the name of this guy so I can look for him?"_ Squall suggested.

Harry stopped to think about that. Squall knew the names of the others and it didn't bring up hidden memories so would it really hurt? Harry was still wondering whether to do it when Quistis' voice spoke from behind them drawing Squall around to look at her. "You really are an excellent student." She complimented. "Even that dance was perfect."

"Thank you." Squall nodded before continuing when she didn't offer anything. "Yes?"

"So you'll dance with someone you don't know but you can't even stand to be around me?" Quistis asked.

"Whatever. I'm a student and you're my instructor." Squall reminded her. "It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."

"That's true I suppose." Quistis sighed. "I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the secret area. It's an area where students go after curfew. It's inside the training area."

"What do you want to do there?" Squall scoffed. "Are we going to tell everyone they're violating curfew? Because if we are you can forget it, leave that to the disciplinary committee."

"Go get changed and meet me in the entrance to the training area." Quistis told him simply. "This will be my last order."

_"That was strange." _Harry told him. _"Best do what she asked though."_

_"Wait? Are you leaving?"_

_"With things as they are I don't really want to leave for more than half an hour at a time in case something happens."_ Harry explained. _"I'll come back tonight once everyone turns in."_

_"Alright Harry."_ Squall sighed.

_"Oh, Squall?" _Harry decided. _"His name was Irvine Kinneas. I don't know if he changed his name after he was adopted though."_

_"I promise that if he's out there we'll find him one day."_ Squall assured him.

_"Let's hope that he remembers me."_ Harry told him barely loud enough for Squall to here.

_"What?"_ Squall asked but all he got back were his own thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

"Don't you think we should move?" Harry was following Remus around the underground complex hidden beneath Glastonbury. It was a hidden network of tunnels that eventually met up with the city sewer network.

"Harry, we've been over this." Remus sighed before hefting a couple of boxes of food. Harry hefted another couple of boxes and had to haphazardly jog to catch up with the werewolf as he walked away from him.

"Oh, so since we've talked about it, we must be safe." Harry rolled his eyes. He'd become a friend to all in the resistance group, all eighty adults and twenty-five children. As one of the oldest children he had the task of guarding the resistance headquarters on a daily basis but his action station was the other children. It was his responsibility to get the children out of the headquarters.

"Harry! That's enough!" Remus snapped as he turned to look at him. "We don't even know they caved under torture."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Remus. "You're just like them. You assume things and stubbornly refuse to listen to anybody that contradicts you."

"Who are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"The Potters." Harry snapped. "They assumed I'd happily fall into their life without any thought about my old life."

Remus looked at him carefully. "You should move on Harry." Remus told him. "There's no point mourning about your old life Harry."

"For somebody preaching about moving on you and Sirius don't seem to be very good at it." Harry argued. Remus blanched. "When are you going to start listening to me as Harry Leonhart rather than the supposed son of the Potters?"

"That's enough, Harry!" Remus snapped loudly. Harry glared at him and then around at the crowd watching them. They'd walked straight into the middle of the main tunnel of the hidden base.

"Sod off, Remus." Harry dropped the boxes on the ground. "It's late and I'm going to bed. When you wise up and realise we're not safe here let me know."

"Harry!" Remus shouted at his back as Harry walked across the room and down into the back tunnels where the children slept. There was only one exit from there and it was hidden and guarded from the inside. "Harry!"

Harry paused before he reached the door and turned to look back over the silent group at Remus and then noticed Sirius and his patrol at the entrance staring at the argument in shock. "Oh, by the way. If we don't move I'm leaving. You've got a week."

"Harry!" Sirius yelled at his back.

Harry slipped into the shadows of the tunnels and pushed his way through a group of the children, attracted by their shouting. "Harry, what's wrong?" Terrance asked and jogged at his side to keep up.

"Nothing, Terr." Harry reassured the kid, bringing his arm to rest around the ten year old's shoulders.

"You were shouting." Abbi frowned. Harry glanced at the thirteen year old and shook his head.

"Just forget about it." Harry pushed through the blankets in front of his own alcove but Terrance followed him. Harry shucked off his boots and sat back in his bed. He planned to get ready for bed and then slip off to see Squall again but Terrance looked like he planned to stay.

"I had a nightmare last night." Terrance told Harry as Harry pulled off his shirt and put it neatly to the side. He always set his things around him in a certain way so he could always find them in a rush. Harry stopped and watched the small boy with a gentle expression. Most of the children suffered from nightmares of one kind or another and they tended to gravitate at night to the older children for comfort. "Michael said he was busy tonight and to come to you."

Harry sighed and shucked off his jeans and put them neatly with his shirt before laying back on his bed. He moved away from the wall and patted the bed between him and wall in invitation. Terrance smiled at him, quickly striped down to his underwear and climbed over Harry. Harry pulled a blanket over them both before settling an arm over the young boy. "I'll be a bit out of it for a while, Terr." Harry warned even though most of the kids knew about his little trances. "I'll be out of it before long but if you need me really hit me hard. Alright?"

"You won't be angry?" Terrance asked.

Harry tickled his side briefly with his hands and Terrance rolled into his sides and hugged him around the stomach. "I won't mind. Promise."

Terrance grinned up at him before snuggling into Harry's chest. Harry pulled the blanket up over Terrance's head knowing exactly how cold the tunnels were regardless of the time of day or year. The children were warm enough when active but they got rather cold at night. It wasn't a good life for them but at least they were alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Training Area**

Harry opened his mental eyes to see a shocking sight. He almost recoiled back into his own body but managed to control himself as Squall ducked under something that flew at them. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Hi, Harry."_ Squall told him with a mental laugh. _"Good timing."_

_"I nearly just lost my head!"_ Harry gasped.

_"Don't be so melodramatic."_ Squall told him blandly. _"I've got everything under control. And Quistis' whip is rather useful against flying bugs it seems."_

_"Duck!"_ Harry yelled just as a huge boulder hurtled out of the trees just as the flying monster of a bug flew over them. The boulder rolled over Squall who shored himself up under a hastily cast Protect spell which clanged as the boulder rolled over it. The boulder stopped rolling as Squall turned to stare at it before he unrolled to show a head and four feet. It lunged at Squall and curled into a ball just as it hit and bounced off of the Protect, shattering it in the process. Squall leapt after it and cut straight into it with his Gunblade, firing the pistol section as it came central sending a bullet straight into the living boulder.

It flew backwards and died before it hit the ground. A sharp crack echoed through Harry's ear and Squall turned in time to see Quistis' whip slice through one of the massive bug's wings. It crashed to the ground and Squall slit it open within a second. He pulled back as the carcass went limp and quickly reloaded the Gunblade from his belt pocket.

Squall eventually turned firstly to Quistis and then to a girl sat on the floor against one of the fences of the training area. _"You know Squall, you seem to get in far too much..."_ Harry trailed off as the girl looked up, _"...trouble."_

_"Harry?"_ Squall frowned before jerking backwards as two men vaulted over the fence. One knelt at the girl's side and helped her stand bringing her face into better view. Harry gasped in shock and there was no way Squall could miss it. _"Harry? Are you okay?"_

_"It can't be..."_ Harry said almost too quietly to hear. For a moment there was silence and Squall thought that Harry had gone. _"It's nothing, Squall. I just thought I recognised her."_ This time his voice was as clear as it ever was.

"It's not safe here." One of the men said to the girl. "Please, let's go."

"Alright." The girl sighed and Squall could have sworn Harry sobbed in the depths of his mind.

Squall stared after the girl as she walked away with the two men. "Who was that?" Quistis asked.

"She knew our names." Squall frowned. _"Harry?"_

_"Forget it, Squall."_ Harry was almost crying in his mind. _"Sorry Squall, but I have to go. I think the kid I'm looking after is in a nightmare. I'll be back tomorrow."_

Before Squall could comment Harry was gone from his mind leaving a faint feeling of sorrow behind him to the point that Squall wanted to curl up in bed and cry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Resistance Headquarters**

Harry jerked awake and knew he was already crying. His arms tightened around Terrance unconsciously. He'd lied to Squall about Terrance having a nightmare but he'd been desperate to get clear of Squall's mind before he lost control. Here though he could do that freely. He rolled over onto his side to face the wall and cradled Terrance to his chest even though the boy didn't wake.

It had been Ellone, Harry's big sister. All of them had looked up to her. She'd kept arguments from getting out of hand. Harry might have been the glue that helped them stay together but Ellone had been the box they all stayed within. She'd kept them from getting hurt, she'd kept them sane in their loneliness and pain. She'd been the one to comfort them all when they were hurt or scared, whether it was day or night.

What really changed Harry's tears into full sobs was what Squall had said to Quistis at the end. Ellone knew their names. _She_ remembered.

_"You are not alone."_ Sabre's voice, normally so silent, was like a breeze in Harry's mind, calming him and sending him into peaceful sleep. The thought that Harry still was alone, cut off from his world didn't manage to gain purchase in his mind that night, but it was there the next morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry slipped briefly into Squall's mind early in the morning after being woken by a panicking Terrance in the middle of a nightmare. Harry had woken him and soothed him with gently hugs and soft words until the boy was deep asleep again but Harry's mind was whirling with the introduction of Ellone into his life. He knew she had been at Balamb garden so after making sure that Squall wasn't doing anything reckless he slipped back into the mind-scape and started searching again.

He'd spent countless hours doing this to no avail. There were perhaps a billion or so people in Terra and there was no correlation between their body's position on Terra and their minds in this vast place. Harry had tried to find Seifer, Quistis and Zell for years whenever he could but even if Squall was staring at them or touching them their minds were nowhere near each other.

Instead Harry simply floated endlessly in the mind-scape hoping to run into somebody and apart from finding Squall after six months of constant searching he'd never had any more luck. That didn't mean he'd given up but after seeing that Squall, Quistis, Seifer, Zell and now Selphie didn't remember him he hadn't felt it worth the time away from Squall. Ellone had known Squall and Quistis though, she'd recognised them and called them by name. She'd called Quistis by her shortened name, the name they'd all called her; Quisty. Which meant she remembered them. She hadn't used Guardian Forces and had her memories.

Harry felt hope for himself for the first time in years when confronted with that. With Squall keeping an eye open for Irvine and Ellone with her memories Harry wanted to believe he had a chance. Then there was the stalling point that Sabre had kept from him the night before. Harry was stuck in this world with only a mental link to Terra. Even if he could find Irvine or Ellone in the mind-scape he couldn't do anything but talk to them. But he'd try all the same.

It had to be nearly five hours before he finally gave up. He came back to reality to find Terrance gone. He washed up, got dressed and went out in search of food. He found out Sirius and Remus had gone out with a large group of the resistance to recon a nearby Death Eater headquarters but when he found out nothing else was happening he slipped back into his alcove and knowing that things were less safe than normal he summoned Sabre to protect him.

The huge cat was a common sight around the resistance headquarters no matter the size he took and the children loved to play with him. Sabre would watch and protect him and if he was knocked out Harry would know it even in the mind-scape. Sabre licked his face lovingly before settling down in the tunnel and Harry sent his mind into the mind-scape in search of Squall.

_"You know, I really need to stop arriving in the middle of fights."_ Harry told Squall dryly. _"What the hell is that?"_

 Before them in the strangely darkened plains around Balamb Garden was a floating demon with large red and black wings. It looked perfectly like a devil, with its arching wings and vicious looking claws. It's eyes held a fearsome intelligence that marked it as only one thing; a Guardian Force. _"It's a GF the headmaster gave us before our first mission. Where have you been?"_

_"Do you really have time to be interrogating me?" _Harry asked.

_"Well right now this thing is playing with us."_ Squall gasped out and Harry's world spun as Squall rolled under a vicious swipe. He slashed with his sword but the Gunblade was deflected by the wings which were tougher than they looked. Zell leapt under the wing but was sent flying by a heavy blow from one of the GF's claws.

Selphie jumped forwards and knocked aside a swipe with her nunchaku before pulling up her GF. Lightning danced around her before rocketing up into the sky and as Squall threw a cure at Zell lightning rippled through the sky as a huge Thunderbird emerged from the dark clouds and shot at the GF.

The devil didn't even flinch as Quezacotl lashed out at it with lightning that flowed around it like a halo. Dark energy rippled around it before exploding outwards at the lightning GF. The darkness of the Gravity weapon engulfed Quezacotl and it was sent falling to earth. _"Yup, you're in trouble."_ Harry told Squall as Selphie was sent flying with another swipe of the devil's claws. She cast a cure on herself even as she was forced to release Quezacotl.

_"I have Siren."_ Squall told him even as he began summoning her. A song reached even Harry's ears but Harry stopped him.

_"Wait, don't block its magic. Use it against him."_ Harry told him. _"That was a Demi it used, the bigger they are the harder they fall!"_

_"I knew there was a reason I loved you."_ Squall grinned before reaching out with his magic, it linked with the devil for only a moment but that was enough for Squall to draw a bit of magic from it and turn the Demi against it. Darkness enveloped the devil and it cried out as it's health was ripped away from it.

Its wings twitched and it collapsed into a heap on the floor before forcing itself up onto its legs. It growled at Squall but nodded with respect. "My respect has been earned. You are ingenious. I will fight for you and your friends of this world or any other. I am among the eldest of Forces. I am Diablos."

Squall relaxed and nodded just as Diablos burst into energy and settled into Squall. _"He knew I was here." _Harry frowned.

_"So do Siren and Ifrit."_ Squall told him talking about his other Guardian Forces.

_"So, where are we going?"_ Harry asked as Squall was healing Zell and Selphie who were jabbering on about what a good plan that had been.

_"We've got a mission with a resistance group in Timber."_ Squall told him with a mental sigh. _"We're on our way to the train station in Balamb."_

_"Sounds fun."_ Harry told him blandly.

_"So where have you been?"_ Squall asked for the second time.

_"I was searching in the mind-scape."_ Harry told him coming to a decision. Since Ellone seemed to remember him he could take the risk of giving Squall some information.

_"For who?"_

_"Anybody really."_ Harry told him. _"More specifically though? Ellone."_

_"Ellone?"_ Squall asked. _"Does she have a surname?"_

_"Not one we knew, we just called her Sis."_ Harry answered bluntly.

_"You mean she was at the orphanage with you?"_ Squall asked.

_"Yup."_ Harry told him bluntly not feeling as bad this time as when he'd talked about Irvine to Squall. Squall's blatant dismissal of his own involvement was still frightening for Harry though. Even with information about his own youth being handed to him he was ignoring it. He'd need somebody standing right in front of him, or maybe everyone, before he'd remember his past, if that was even possible.

_"So why now?" _Squall asked. _"Why tell me about her now?"_

_"Because you met her last night. The girl in the training area."_ Harry told him sadly. _"That was Ellone."_

_"Oh, Harry."_ Squall sighed and stopped following the path just as they came into view of Balamb. He ignored Zell and Selphie as they stopped walking and turned to look at him with confused expressions on their faces. _"Why didn't you tell me? I could have asked her for you."_

_"And told everyone that you have a strange voice in your head?"_ Harry asked. _"They'd lock you up in the infirmary. There's nothing we can do unless I find their minds in the mind-scape and talk to them myself."_

_"I'm sorry, love."_ Squall told him sincerely. _"I wish there was something I could do. This must be so painful for you."_

_"You have no idea."_ Harry sighed.

"Hey, Squall!" Zell yelled. "Are you alright? We've got a deadline you know!"

_"I'll be here."_ Harry told him. _"Don't forget to stock up in town before you get on the train."_

_"Yes mum."_ Squall grinned and Zell and Selphie jerked in shock before watching Squall as he walked passed them and into the town.

It didn't take long to do their shopping in the town. They already had a few days worth of food in the packs from the Garden and topped up with healing items and bought a few magazines to read on the train journey. Zell bought a martial arts magazine, Squall a weapon refining one and Selphie, claiming to be doing research for their mission bought a Timber Maniacs magazine much to Zell's amusement.

They bought tickets from the train station and boarded the coach designated for SeeD members and Squall sighed wearily as Selphie hopped around in excitement. _"She acts like a child."_

_"She's sixteen, Squall. She's supposed to act like a child."_ Harry laughed. _"Beside's I'm only seventeen and a month and you're still shy of eighteen so stop acting like an elder and enjoy life a bit."_

_"Wow..."_ Squall glanced in the window with a grin. _"That was mean."_

Harry studied the reflection for a moment being the first time he'd had the chance to study Squall since his fight with Seifer. _"Strangely enough, I like the scar."_ Harry told him after a moment. _"It's a bit on the vicious side but it'll make people take you seriously."_

_"It doesn't seem to have an effect on you though."_ Squall groaned.

"Oi, Squall!" Zell slapped him lightly on the back. "You'd better let Selphie through."

Squall turned and looked at his team with a confused expression before moving to the door and swiping their ticket to unlock their cabin. Selphie darted through. Zell paused though with a worried look. "Are you alright, man?" He asked. "You've been acting odd since the fight with Diablos."

"I'm fine." Was Squall's rather characteristic respond.

_"Say thank you."_ Harry prompted.

_"What?"_

_"Say thank you."_ Harry ordered.

"Thank you." Squall told Zell as the other young man headed down into the cabin. Zell turned and gave Squall a startled look before hurrying into the cabin. "Now he thinks I'm insane.

_"I know, that's why I made you say it."_ Harry laughed. _"Plus you need to rely on them now that they're your team and it wouldn't hurt them to know that you care."_

_"Who says I care?"_ Squall asked as he headed for the cabin just as the train pulled out from the station.

_"I say you care."_ Harry told him gently. _"And one day you'll know why you care."_

_"Oh, how cryptic."_ Squall scoffed before taking in the cabin. There was a set of bunk beds against one wall, a window to the outside world and a bank of sofas around a table. Selphie was sitting on the sofa reading her magazine and Zell was slouched at the other end testing out the seats.

"You know anything about Timber?" Zell asked him.

_"Let him talk."_ Harry quickly butted in when Squall went to say he didn't care.

"Go for it." Squall groaned and let Harry listen as Zell told him about the many resistance factions and the Galbadian occupation.

"I'm not feeling well." Selphie groaned suddenly and lifted a hand to her head. Zell groaned next and clutched his chest uncomfortably.

_"Squall!"_ Harry jerked in their mind, something had slid into Squall's mind while he'd looked at the others. _"There's something in here."_

Harry fought against it, throwing up barriers and trying to force it out but whatever it was had power behind it. Magic. Harry's attempts forced pain to lance through Squall's head and Squall collapsed to his knees and clutched his head before falling limp onto the floor. _"Squall!" _Harry yelled in panic but he was suddenly evicted from Squall's mind and back into the mind-scape, he automatically tried to find Squall again but the normal ease was gone. Squall wasn't in the mind-scape anymore.

There was another mind in its place though. Harry surged into the mind and enveloped it before pummelling into it. He found his eyes opening into what he recognised as a single dorm in Balamb Garden. _"Who are you?"_ A mental voice asked.

The person's eyes didn't shift and in fact they were seriously out of focus._ "What are you doing to Squall?" _Harry countered without really pausing to think through the situation. _"I swear if you hurt him I'll hunt you down."_

_"Your mind isn't on this world."_ She told him. _"You're linking from somewhere else."_

Harry swirled out of the mind slightly to ebb around it. He'd recognised the voice from the night before and he wanted to confirm it. He pushed and pulled at the mind bringing memories to the surface that came easily. They flashed before him but she was forced to see them as well. Watching as Zell and Harry tumbled through the small waves on the beach. Holding and soothing a crying Squall after Harry had disappeared. He pulled up every emotional memory of the last few months at the Orphanage, learning things about what had happened to them after he'd gone. He found out about the big fire that had heralded his departure. He learned that Seifer had withdrawn away from the others further and further as each day went on. He watched as Matron told them that Harry must had died and the way they all cried around a small fire on the beach that Irvine had started.

He watched then as Zell walked around in a daze without a play mate, as she watched Irvine stare up at the stars with tears in his eyes, how Selphie didn't bounce anymore, how Quistis tried to become the glue Harry had been.

_"Stop it!"_ She screamed into Harry's mind. Her pain and sorrow ebbing through both of their minds. _"Just stop it! Who are you!? Why are you torturing me?"_

_"Ellone."_ Harry gasped out eventually. _"Sis?"_

_"Who are you?" _Ellone asked in shock.

_"It's me,"_ Harry was almost sobbing with happiness. He hadn't needed to find Ellone, his big sister had found him, just like a big sister should. _"It's Harry."_

_"Harry?"_ Ellone gasped. _"That's not possible. Harry died."_

_"No." _Harry denied. _"They took me away with magic. I'm not in your world but I found a way into the mind-scape."_

_"Harry?"_ This time it was really a sob. _"You're alive."_

_"I'm alive."_ Harry reassured her. _"Oh god, it's good to know you remember. I've been with Squall for six years but I thought you'd all forgotten me!"_

_"Not all of us."_ Ellone told him softly. _"Oh, Harry, I can't stay here."_

_"I've spent years looking through the mind-scape and I could only find Squall but now you've found me I can find you whenever I want." _Harry told her. _"I can come back. Please, can I?"_ Harry sounded every bit like the child he'd been when he used to look up to Ellone for comfort and permission for everything he did.

_"Please, Harry."_ Ellone granted her permission. _"My little brother. The glue for us all. One day they'll all remember and we'll see each other again."_

_"No."_ Harry sighed. _"That's not possible. I'm trapped here now. I'm sorry, Ellone."_

_"Never be sorry."_ Ellone mentally grinned at him saying the phrase she'd used to use with him. _"Just be Harry."_

Harry laughed gently and stared in shock as Ellone's mind faded away from the mind-scape without a trace. She and Squall were simply not there anymore. Harry fell back into his own body but a huge smile greeted Sabre before Harry launched himself forwards to hug the huge golden Tiger around the neck as he told him what had happened.

Maybe things weren't so hopeless after all for Harry. Even if he couldn't get there himself at least he now had his boyfriend and his big sister to comfort him and Sis had given him hope, she'd said that one day they'd all remember him. She'd promised that and Harry had never not trusted anything she'd ever said to him. His big sister was never wrong.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. One to fear

A World to belong to.

Chapter 3; One to fear

**Resistance Headquarters – Glastonbury**

_"I'm not so sure we should have done this, James." It was Lily's voice. Harry was hiding at the top of the stairs. He had perfected the art of snooping around undetected from when he and Zell did it. He shook his head to ignore that lingering memory. It had been a week now since he'd woken up in this place._

_"It was necessary, Lily." That voice belonged to the old man, Dumbledore. At least Lily and James seemed to care about what happened to him. Dumbledore just seemed interested in keeping him there as some sort of future weapon._

_"We deserve to be happy, Lily." That was James, finally. He always seemed to defer to Dumbledore in these conversations. "And the spell only targets somebody without any blood family." The first time James had said that Harry had hit him and pointed out that blood family wasn't the only kind of family a person could have. He'd then locked himself in the room that Lily and James had given him._

_"We have heard that Voldemort is interested in Harry. He knows that Harry came from 'another world which holds the power to defeat him' but you're safe as long as you stay under the Fidelius." Dumbledore informed them. Harry had heard about this Fidelius, supposedly it hid James and Lily's house from the Death Eaters that were close to taking over the world. He'd also heard mention of this prophecy that Dumbledore seemed to constantly quote from._

_"Well Voldemort won't get to Harry." Lily declared._

_"You must make sure that Harry grows to become what we need. He is the link to his old world and the powers hidden there." Dumbledore told her seriously. "Voldemort will want to use Harry to get to that world and harness that power for himself and we can't allow that. James, if it looks like Harry will be captured by Voldemort you know what you have to do. You have to kill him."_

Harry woke up with a startled jerk. He was in the resistance headquarters under Glastonbury and according to the watch on his wrist it was still early morning. He had somebody else's arm lying across his waist regardless of the fact he'd sat up. Terrance hadn't even woken up but Harry knew the boy was tired from the earlier half of the night and his nightmares. Harry lay back down and put an arm around Terrance who snuggled further into Harry's side in his sleep. Harry and the other older children would never admit it but the younger children comforted them as much as they comforted the children. Harry was a little more independent but after spending so much of his childhood running around on his own it felt nice to sleep beside somebody else.

It was the first time in a few weeks that Harry had slept the entire night without visiting Squall. He'd gone back at the start of the night to try to see him but not been able to find his mind. Presumably Ellone still had him wherever she'd sent him and Harry wasn't too worried about it. Harry slowly got up several hours later and Sabre, who'd sat in silence throughout the night, nuzzled his side after Harry got changed. He headed for what amounted to a bath in this place and was out and dry before any of the other children woke up.

He found Remus walking across the central cave, obviously returning from a duty shift guarding the entrance. He looked tired so Harry simply stopped and watched him until Remus caught his scent and looked up, startled out of his reverie. The werewolf studied Harry's serious expression. "Good morning, Harry."

"Remus." Harry nodded. "I had a dream last night." Harry told him after a moment. He could remember the events the dream were about but he'd never really given them any thought. Remus was looking at him in confusion, nobody really talked about nightmares. "It was a memory from when I stayed at the Potters' house. Before Voldemort attacked."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Remus said, more out of confusion than anything else.

"Did you know that Voldemort attacked because of me?" Harry asked.

"He attacked because he heard that James and Lily were raising a son." Remus corrected. "Not _because_ of you."

"Except Dumbledore told James and Lily that Voldemort wanted the power from my old world and that he'd come for me to access it." Harry told him bluntly. "I only remembered that part because of the dream last night. "Voldemort came to James and Lily's house to capture me."

"He went there to kill you." Remus shook his head.

"How about this then, Remus?" Harry smirked. "Dumbledore told James that if Voldemort managed to capture me he'd have to kill me rather than let Voldemort have me."

"Dumbledore would never tell James to do that!" Remus snapped.

"But I remember it."

"You were five." Remus countered with a sharp edge.

"I remember it." Harry told him with the same edge. "If I can remember the family I used to have then I can remember something like that."

"It's not true." Remus shook his head in denial. "Dumbledore was a great man! He'd never kill a child."

"No, he'd have James Potter do it for him." Harry laughed. "So if Voldemort has the location of this hideaway don't you think he'd send all his Death Eaters to get me?"

"How would he know you were here?" Remus asked. "Even if the others were captured and gave away the location, which I doubt?"

"Everybody here knows about Sabre and my magic." Harry pointed out harshly. "Do you really think it would take Voldemort much to recognise that as something otherworldly?"

"Even so, our people wouldn't tell him anything." Remus shook his head.

"You're in denial." Harry snapped and turned on his heels. "It's been four days, Remus, they've been tortured for four days, how much more can they take?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry didn't have to try very hard to find her mind within the scape. He appeared amongst the floating masses of minds and instead of only being able to sense the whereabouts of Squall within them he could sense Ellone as well. He floated towards it with excitement and then flowed into it. He felt no shift in her mind just like with Squall. He was difficult to sense until he was actually there and made a mental sound.

His world shimmered from the mind-scape to that of a moving corridor that Harry could easily recognise as Balamb Garden, it was an upstairs corridor. At her side was a man dressed in white, just like the two that had taken her from the Training Centre after Squall and Quistis had rescued her. Harry didn't want to say anything so he simply enjoyed the ride as Ellone walked down through the garden to the Library.

Harry waited until she was seated and looking through a book before deciding to speak. _"Theoretical Mind Magicks." _Harry read off the cover as she opened it. _"Not the most interesting sounding book, big sister."_

Her surprise was evident as the book slipped from her fingers and onto the desk. She hastily picked it up again and focused on the introduction page. _"If you're really Harry then prove it."_

_"That hurts."_ Harry told her sarcastically. He'd always been the one with the sarcastic wit even at a young age. _"How?"_

_"Tell me something nobody but me and you could know."_ She told him. _"What was your favourite colour?"_

_"I didn't have one." _Harry pointed out easily. _"You can't have forgotten that one. I was three and Seifer made fun of me because I was the only one that didn't have one. I cried for an hour."_

_"Who with?" _She wasn't letting up.

_"You."_ Harry said bluntly. _"Because I didn't want anybody else to know that I felt like the outcast. You slapped me on the back of the head when I told you that."_

_"Oh Harry, it is you."_ Ellone sighed.

_"Evidently."_ Harry laughed. _"You took it easier than Squall did."_

_"I didn't think Squall remembered the Orphanage. None of them do." _Ellone looked around briefly and Harry got a brief glimpse of a few SeeDs and her white dressed guard at another table nearby. Ellone went back to reading with little pause, pretending to read even as she mentally spoke to Harry. She was quicker on the uptake than Squall had been. She hadn't even tried to speak out loud yet.

Harry blanched at the comment and it was a few moments before he could smooth out his thoughts enough to send a thought to her. _"None of them do and the only one I haven't seen is Irvine."_

_"Tell me about everything Harry."_ Ellone pleaded. _"Tell me what happened to you?"_

_"Well,"_ Harry had to pause to work out where to begin. _"Well I was sleeping next to Squall, like always, and I felt like I was trying to wake up except it hurt so much. I couldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried and then I went unconscious. I woke up later in a big bed in a house on another world. The world's full of magic users and it's under the control of an evil Wizard. A married couple used a spell to find me and bring me to them and they never cared what I lost in the bargain."_

_"Oh, Harry." _Ellone sighed.

_"The couple were hunted down because the evil man, Voldemort, found out about me and traced me to a prophecy I think mentions the Guardian Forces. He killed them both and I escaped."_ Harry continued. _"I didn't have a home after that. I kept to myself and learnt to protect myself. I slept through more than my share of bad nights. When I was older, not too long ago, I ran into some trouble and some resistance fighters tracked me down and offered me a place to stay."_

_"What were you doing in Squall's mind?"_ Ellone asked.

_"I found a Guardian Force on this world and he taught me how to use my mind to reach Centra. I spent almost a year searching and finally found Squall when we were both younger. I quickly realised that Squall's memory of the orphanage was gone so I befriended him."_ Harry continued emotionlessly. _"We've been friends ever since. He knows about the orphanage I used to live in and how I was taken from it but he doesn't know that he, Zell, Seifer, Quistis and Selphie were part of our family. When you were attacked in the training centre I told him I recognised you."_

_"And Squall remembers nothing?"_ Ellone asked.

_"Nothing about the orphanage."_ Harry sighed sadly. _"I've learnt not to try to help him to remember but I hope that one day he'll see physical evidence and it will bring back his memories."_

_"Maybe I can help a bit." _Ellone told him. _"I have a power similar to yours, Harry. I can take the minds of other people I know into the past to relive things. I think it would be a bad idea to force them to relive the orphanage before they remember themselves but perhaps something I show them will help them remember me."_

_"What happened to everyone, sis?" _Harry asked. _"I was beginning to think I'd be on my own forever."_

_"You'll always have me."_ Ellone countered quickly. _"There was a big fire that raged through the orphanage and we all ran out of the rooms. Squall was crying and I was trying to help him but it wasn't until Matron had put out the fire before he told us that he hadn't been able to find you in the room you shared. We all searched through the night and in the morning Matron went out onto the plains to search. She looked for two weeks before she had to give up. We all thought you were dead."_

_"You thought..." _Harry stopped himself, if it wasn't bad enough that his family didn't remember him, they'd thought he was dead before that.

_"Clearly we were wrong."_ Ellone sighed. _"When I came into my ability I could sense them all instantly but I could never find you."_

_"You can feel them all?"_ Harry asked desperately.

_"All of them."_ Ellone's head moved as she nodded. _"What about Irvine, you haven't seen him?"_

_"No."_ Harry told her. _"I mentioned his name to Squall after he realised I'd reacted to you."_

_"He's a soldier in Galbadia Garden."_ Ellone told him. _"I've seen his mind but haven't done anything. He remembers and it would be far too hard for him to know I know where he is but can't do anything."_

_"If I can get Squall to go there and see him, maybe Irvine could tell him the truth."_ Harry suggested.

_"I've tried talking to Quistis about it before."_ Ellone sighed. _"She refused to listen to me and she's even forgotten the conversation. I think it'll take them all being in one place before they remember. If we get them all together maybe they'll all remember."_

_"I hope they do."_ Harry agreed.

_"Harry?"_ Ellone asked. _"Can you get back?"_

_"Not anyway I know of."_ Harry told her simply. _"I can't push my body through the connection I have to this world. Only my mind."_

_"So even if they all remember?"_ Ellone prompted.

_"I'll still be trapped here."_ Harry continued. _"But I'll be happier if they at least remember me."_

_"Just remember, Harry, that Irvine and I both remember." _Ellone told him gently. _"There's no way I could forget the glue in our family. Everybody loved you, Harry. Even Seifer."_

_"Thank you, sis."_ Harry told her before backing out of her mind and back into his own body, to check on it, before he found Squall again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

Harry arrived and found himself staring up at a screen where he could see Seifer holding his Gunblade across the throat of a large man. It was clearly a news broadcast but before he could say anything Quistis ran onto the screen. "Stay back!" She yelled at a trio of guards that ran onto the screen.

"Squall!" Zell's voice sounded from off to Squall's right but Squall didn't look away from the screen. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Squall said, "Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business."

"Timber team?" Quistis suddenly turned to the camera. "If you're watching get over here right away! I need your help! You have permission!"

"Squall!" Zell and Selphie both yelled.

_"Squall."_ Harry said simply. _"You have to help her."_

_"Harry!" _Squall mental voice rejoiced happily. _"I thought you'd been hurt!"_

_"Squall! You're busy. Get moving!"_ Harry ordered.

"Let's go." Squall nodded jerkily and turned to the left. He began running up a long flight of stairs that led to the top of a tall building. Harry could just about see Zell running on Squall's left and presumably Selphie was behind them. _"Where have you been, Harry? I've been worried sick!"_

_"Sorry, Squall."_ Harry apologised. _"I couldn't reach you where you were and I spent most of the morning catching up."_

_"Catching up?" _Squall sounded worried.

_"You remember the girl from the training centre?" _Harry asked. _"The one you saved?"_

_"You mean Ellone?" _Squall asked just as they reached the top of the stairs.

_"Yeah, I found her."_ Harry told him before pausing as Squall kicked in the electronically locked door. _"Or rather, she found me in the mind-scape."_

_"Oh, Harry."_ Squall paused. _"That's good."_

_"Yeah, maybe we should talk about this later?"_ Harry pointed out. _"You seem to be rather busy right now."_

_"Okay, Harry."_ Squall paused as he started running up some stairs. _"But don't think I'm not concerned about it. I love you, Harry, and we'll spend hours talking about it if you want to. Just as soon as I'm done with this ridiculously bad mission."_

Harry laughed and took a silent seat in his boyfriend's mind as Squall, Zell and Selphie finally reached the recording studio. Quistis was still standing opposite Seifer and the captive man. She glanced at Squall, Zell and Selphie. "We need to restrain him!"

"What are you doing?" Squall asked Seifer harshly.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Seifer snapped. "What are you planning to do with this guy?"

"Planning to do?" Harry knew his boyfriend was thinking. _"He's Rinoa's boyfriend. That must be why he's here."_

_"And I'll pretend I know a Rinoa." _Harry put in dryly.

"I get it!" Zell suddenly perked up on Squall's left. Squall didn't answer Harry's sarcasm. "You're Rinoa's..."

"Shut your damn mouth, chicken-wuss!" Seifer yelled over him.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room." Quistis spoke up with her eternal calm. "Injuring many in the process."

"You stupid idiot!" Zell shouted angrily looking ready to jump in.

_"Calm him down, Squall." _Harry added helpfully.

"Zell, calm down." Squall told the other SeeD simply.

"Instructor?" Zell half turned to Quistis. "You're going to take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right?"

"Zell! No!" Squall jerked around to look at Zell even as the blood drained from his face at his mistake.

_"That wasn't good." _Harry put in sadly. Now everybody watching this knew that Seifer was affiliated with Garden and therefore SeeD.

"I see..." The large man smirked. "So, you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian army will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now."

"Nice going, chicken-wuss." Seifer snarled at Zell. "You and your stupid big mouth!"

Squall watched the energy flee from Zell's body. _"Zell.."_ Harry didn't realise he'd said it to Squall until he felt Squall's question rising in his mind but Seifer was drawing their attention back again.

"Take care of this mess." Seifer told Quistis and Squall.

Seifer backed out of the room with the large man still held firmly under his Gunblade. The group took off after them but Selphie had to pause to drag Zell along behind them. Squall ran into a back room on Quistis' tail only to feel magic slam him down onto one knee. Harry could feel Squall trying to gather the strength to stand but Harry's eyes were stuck on the woman standing near the pillar in the centre of the room. It was her magic holding both Squall and Quistis down but the magic wouldn't have been able to do anything to Harry beyond the pain he was already feeling. He knew this woman, his heart wanted her and his mind screamed inside Squall's head with painful echoes of sound.

Harry could only watch in horror as she opened a portal in the pillar and first Seifer and then the woman disappeared through it. Squall and Quistis jerked as they were released but Harry had trouble staying in Squall's mind and he knew his boyfriend could feel his turmoil. _"Harry!"_ Squall yelled. _"What is it?"_

_"It's her."_ Harry knew he sounded like he was crying. _"But she can't be like that."_

_"Be like what?"_ Squall asked. _"Are you talking about the Sorceress?"_

_"She's not..."_ Harry started backing out of Squall, scared that he'd sense something from him when he couldn't control his thoughts properly. _"I'm sorry, Squall. Take care of yourself. I need to go and get some answers from somebody."_

Harry was gone before Squall could respond and Harry was back in his own body within moments. He was alone, lying on his cot, with tears on his face. Sabre was lying at the edge of the cot, about the size of a regular Tiger, with his large head on Harry's lap.

_"What is it, little one?" _Sabre asked. _"What upsets you?"_

"Matron." Harry sat up and hugged Sabre's head into his chest. "She's changed. Squall saw her. She's evil. She's a Sorceress."

_"It is the way of the Sorceress', Harry."_ Sabre told him.

"She wasn't evil!" Harry shouted and let go of Sabre and crawled back to the wall and hugged his knees. "She wouldn't do anything bad."

_"Then perhaps your Matron has done nothing more than be possessed by another."_ Sabre stood regally and came close enough to lick the side of Harry's face. _"All will be right at the end."_

"I don't want it to be right at the end." Harry told him sadly. "Everybody but Ellone and Irvine have forgotten me, I'm stuck on another world alone and Matron is an evil Sorceress. I don't want it to be right eventually. I want it to be right now!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

_"Ellone!"_ Harry all but yelled into her head as they walked down the corridor through Balamb Garden. She tripped rather dramatically and an arm crossed Harry's view before there was general confusion as somebody helped her stand up again.

"Thank you, Petri." Ellone's voice sounded clearly as she straightened. "I was daydreaming."

"You seemed surprised, ma'am." 'Petri', a tall blond man, said kindly.

"I'm sorry." She turned to continue walking. There was another man on her other side who she glanced at before walking passed him. _"Harry? Do you always make Squall jump like that?"_

_"Sorry."_ Harry told her without much sincerity. _"I was just with Squall. Did you know about Matron?"_

She glanced around and Harry could tell the way she moved that she'd tensed up. _"Harry..."_

_"Why couldn't you have told me?" _Harry demanded. _"She's a Sorceress and she doesn't seem to be a nice one!"_

_"She's not."_ Ellone sighed. _"I'm hiding here from her. The White SeeDs protect me from her, but Harry, she's not herself. She's possessed by another Sorceress."_

_"It just gets worse every time I come here." _Harry told her dryly. _"Well, Squall and Quistis didn't recognise her but Squall thinks I'm crazy because I ran from him after seeing her."_

_"I'm sorry, Harry."_ Ellone sighed.

_"Ellone?"_ Harry paused for a moment and she almost called him. _"You're going to make Squall collapse again to visit the past again right, should I tell him what's going on."_

_"I wouldn't."_ Ellone told him. _"I'll explain it to him myself one day but it might be best not to let him know how connected he is to the others. You'd have to tell him how I know them all and that'll cause problems until he knows how to react."_

_"So I should just pretend I don't know anything about it?"_ Harry asked.

_"I don't like asking you to lie to him."_ Ellone sighed.

_"As it is I'm going to have to tell him the truth about how I know you and how I know the Sorceress."_ Harry sighed. _"That's going to be hard enough and Squall won't force an answer from me if I don't want to talk about it."_

_"You two...?"_

_"Us two." _Harry repeated slowly. _"Don't tell anyone. You'll spoil his reputation for being a hard nut to crack."_

Ellone laughed suddenly and Harry said goodbye even as her two SeeD guards turned to look at her in concern.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Resistance Headquarters – Glastonbury**

Harry opened his eyes to see a highly amusing sight. Sabre was facing off with a snarling Remus who's Werewolf side didn't seem happy with being challenged by the Guardian Force. Sirius was lingering in the back of the scene with his wand at the ready and a half dozen children were on the fringes watching the scene.

Harry sat still as he watched, knowing that Sabre would know he was awake again without trouble. As Harry watched Remus made to reach for his wand and Sabre playfully reacted, he leapt across the gap, tripling in size as he did until he vanished from sight and a breeze filled the cave with his parting.

"You really shouldn't challenge him, Remus." Harry told them simply. "He's bigger than you."

"I worry about having that thing around here, Harry." Sirius told him as he strolled forwards. Remus was straightening himself out as if nothing had happened.

"He can still hear you, Sirius." Harry responded with a smirk. "Now, Sabre wouldn't have reacted like that unless you tried to get to me. What do you want?"

"We were hoping to talk some sense into you, Harry." Remus told him. "There's no reason to go running from every shadow. We understand if you're scared..."

Harry was on his feet in an instant. "I'm not scared of anything in this world, Remus." He snarled.

"It's okay to admit it, Harry." Sirius gulped as Harry turned harsh eyes on him.

"You're all still alive because you're overly cautious." Harry narrowed his eyes. "People that know where this place is were captured and you're stupid enough to still be here."

"There's no way of knowing they were captured and questioned." Remus told him calmly.

"There's no way of knowing they weren't!" Harry retorted angrily. He turned on his heel and when Remus and Sirius tried to follow him the wind picked up and Sabre burst out of the wall and blocked the corridor with his form. His growls could be heard echoing throughout the cave network.

Harry went to find the other children he knew to eat some food and even settled down for a while to relax amidst their laughter. The delusion was pleasant with everything happening in this world and Harry's own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

Harry easily took in the view of passing trees as soon as he entered Squall's mind. He was in a train again, lying on his side staring out of the window at the passing scenery. It was night time just like in his own world. _"Hi, Squall."_ Harry greeted gently.

"You've been gone half the day." Squall accused as he sat up before crossing the room to sit in front of a mirror. He was clearly tired and when he passed his hand through his hair it stuck up a bit. He spoke out loud so that Harry could hear his true voice.

_"You want me to just stay here?"_ Harry asked. _"I told you my world isn't the safest place."_

"I know." Squall sighed. "I'm sorry."

_"You're just worried about the way I reacted, right?"_ It didn't take a genius to work that one out.

"You recognised that Sorceress, didn't you?" Squall frowned at his own image.

Harry made a nervous sound. _"I told you about the Orphanage and that apart from us few children there was only the one adult to look after us. She was a lovely woman that would protect us from everything and she could protect us without much effort. She was a Sorceress but she wasn't evil. She'd never have hurt one of us."_

"Oh, Harry." Squall tried. "Some people change."

_"No!"_ Harry snapped and Squall jerked in surprise. _"Sorry. It's just she's not herself. She's possessed. Ellone admitted it when I went to her earlier."_

"And you trust this Ellone?" Squall asked worriedly.

_"Without a doubt, Squall."_ Harry told him fiercely. _"She thought I was dead."_

"Why?"Squall asked in surprise.

_"There was a big fire when I was taken and they couldn't find me."_ Harry sighed. _"Can we drop this..."_

Harry almost jerked out of Squall's mind. It was hard to describe the feeling when he couldn't actually feel his body. Normally when Sabre was knocked out he knew about it through a distinctly sick feeling in his stomach but without a body it felt simply like a rather unnerving tingle through his mind. Sabre had lost to somebody. Harry felt another distinct feeling though this one he recognised. Somebody had slapped him, very hard.

"Harry!" Squall almost shouted at him. "Are you still there?"

_"I think the base is under attack. Sabre's knocked out and somebody just slapped me."_

"Go!" Squall hissed desperately "And come back as soon as you're safe."

_"I love you, Squall."_ Harry said quickly but he was gone before Squall could answer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Resistance Headquarters – Glastonbury**

Harry opened his eyes just as Phillip's hand was coming down again. Harry grabbed it mid flight and saw Phillip's eyes widen. "Where's Sabre?" Harry asked.

"He went out into the main cavern when it started." Phillip, the only one older than Harry told him. "Remus sent word to escape. The others are already heading to the back."

"Sabre's gone. We have to hurry." Harry nodded and stood up. He pulled on his clothing and drew his Katars. He barely had to pause to collect everything he owned. Harry generally slept in the middle of all the others so he could be ready and it didn't take long to follow deeper into the tunnels where the children were gathering by the hidden rear exit. "Is everybody here?" Harry asked loudly.

"I've got everybody." Sarita told him, one of the other older children.

"I'll take the rear." Harry announced. "Sarita you lead them, make sure there's enough of us that can fight spread throughout the line. If I fall, you get them all to the hideout and wait for the adults. Go now, they won't be able to delay them all for long."

"I'll stay back with you." Phillip offered. Soon the entire group was slipping out of the exit and deeper into the cave network that had only been explored enough to find an emergency exit. Harry followed the end of the line with Phillip at his side keeping a constant look over his shoulder in case somebody was following.

It was perhaps half an hour of jogging before Harry saw a flicker in the shadows behind them followed by a sharp crack. A Wizard had apparated into the cave behind them. A series of five cracks came seconds later. "Phillip, run and catch up. Tell them to run for it. I'll slow them down!"

"Harry! No!" Phillip snapped.

"Just me or all of them?" Harry rounded on him. "Get out of here Phillip or we'll both go and they catch up to the others."

Phillip winced in the darkness before quickly hugging Harry and turning to pelt up after the others. Harry sunk down to the ground by the cave wall and waited as the six Wizards caught them up. If they'd been resistance members they'd have shouted the safe word as soon as they'd arrived. There were strict protocols when it came to this sort of event.

When the first one was in clear view Harry brought up his magic, using the only Flare he had left in his arsenal. Red light filled the cavern in both directions and three of the Wizards were completely consumed by the magic that tore into Harry's body. He was too inexperienced to use such powerful magic.

He kept himself upright with the knowledge that he'd just taken out half of them and he was sending a lightning spell down the cave only a second afterwards. He hit one of them but the other two raised shields. Harry jumped forwards and his whole body slipped through the magical shields. He cut into them both with his Katars but even as he recovered he felt a wand pushed harshly into the side of his neck. He tried to turn his head but he felt long, cold, fingers grab the back of his head.

"Harry." The voice almost hissed and Harry felt shivers go up his back. He'd only heard that voice once before. When he'd called out through the house after killing James. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He cast a Quake spell against the ceiling of the cave, relying on the small chance of escape, but also to close the cave and stop any other Death Eaters from following the children.

He felt a series of rocks pounding into them both and heard Voldemort hiss in anger and pain before he felt the horrible sensation of being forced through apparition.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry was knocked out almost as soon as he'd arrived and he woke up in a pitch black room that stunk of a damp filth. His injuries hadn't been repaired and his left shoulder screamed at him where a large rock had fallen on it. He quickly found a wall to sit up against and reached for his magic. He had it all except for Sabre who was still silent in his mind but even with his stores of para-magic he didn't like his chances of escape.

He didn't really want to risk slipping into the mind-scape to see Ellone and especially Squall because he'd be defenceless here. He needed to find out what Voldemort wanted before he tried to get away. It had to be several hours later when he heard a sound at the end of the hallway outside his cell but instead of coming to him another door was opened and before Harry could brace himself a loud scream pierced the air.

Harry put his hands to his ears but it did nothing to keep out the awful sound. In the eerie silence after the screams had stopped he heard his own door slowly open. Light flooded the room and Harry took in the damp stone walls of his six by six cell and then the man that walked in. He wore a skull mask of the Death Eaters but it was black rather than the white or silver he'd seen before.

Harry was prepared to be dragged from the cell or even taunted but when the man simply raised his wand Harry realised he was badly mistaken. _"Crucio!"_ The man hissed through the mask with practiced ease and Harry didn't even have time to flinch before the pain slammed into him. He'd seen people under the Cruciatus before but he'd never imagined himself in that position. Pain blossomed in his chest and he almost thought he could cope with it until it slammed through the rest of his body. It felt like every part of his body was being torn apart and then set on fire. It felt like his arms and legs were melting and he could hear screams but couldn't feel his throat through the all consuming pain.

When the pain subsided Harry was alone again and he curled up in the corner to cry into his arms. He couldn't wait now, he had to talk to Squall and he didn't care what his body went through to get there.

He pushed his mind into the abyss of the mind-scape but slipped out again when he realised he couldn't sense either Ellone or Squall. Ellone had taken Squall into the past again, just when Harry had needed him the most.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Centra – East Deiling City train**

Squall was the only one to truly realise that they were missing a member of their team. They'd all settled down in the common room onboard the train for the early afternoon journey and it had taken a few minutes for Squall to realise that whereas Quistis, Zell, Selphie and even Rinoa were all there Irvine Kinneas, their new team mate, was gone.

Irvine had come across as a bit of a womaniser to Squall but also as a highly lonely man. Squall had seen a flash of something like deep shock when they'd all been introduced but it had faded within minutes to a cold cover that Squall felt was all too familiar. He'd almost shrugged the man off as a simple recluse but he doubted that the name was sheer coincidence. This was one of those that had grown up with Harry. He'd sat watching the stars with Harry and had been a brother to Harry before he'd been taken.

He found Irvine lying on his back on one of the bunks in the sleeping section of their rooms. He had an arm over his face but Squall could tell he was awake. "Irvine?" Squall asked as he crossed the room and sat on the bottom of another bunk. "Could we have a chat?"

"About what?" Irvine lowered his arm and looked at Squall.

"About your past." Squall decided to be truthful. He'd wondered about what he'd say to this man if they met but he'd always imagined that Harry would be in his head with him but he hadn't heard from Harry since he'd fled from his mind when he was under attack. "When I was twelve somebody started talking to me... in my head."

Irvine gave him a strange look that was half confusion and half concern. "Good therapy?"

"I thought I might be going insane but the longer it went on I realised that somebody else was really talking to me." Squall explained. "We got closer over the years but I always knew he was pained about something. He told me how he used to live in an Orphanage with a whole group of friends that he loved until he was taken when he was five."

Irvine had sat up with a start at around the time that Squall mentioned the Orphanage and was watching everything that Squall did. "What's his name?" Irvine managed after a moment.

"Harry." Squall told him. "He told me your name a few days ago in case I ran into you. I get the impression he's never talked to anyone else before but he found somebody called Ellone the other day and they've been talking."

"Sis?" Irvine looked around as if he wanted to escape from Squall but the pain could easily be seen in his expression.

"So it's true?" Squall asked. "You really know him?"

"Nobody could forget Harry." Irvine said defiantly. Squall almost thought Irvine was pleading with him.

"He said you used to lie out under the stars together." Squall told him gently, as if Irvine was about to break. "I'm sorry if this is painful but I promised Harry that I'd do everything I could to help him find his family again."

"Where is he?" Irvine locked his eyes on Squall. "After we do this mission can you take me to him?"

"I don't know where he is." Squall sighed. "I've never met him. He comes to me and talks in my mind but he's on another world and he's trapped there. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to get back but he can force his mind into this world but it's harder to find the people he wants. I think he might have given up since he found me."

"But you don't know him?" Irvine asked. Again that pleading tone was there. Squall shook his head. "Have you found anybody else he knew?"

"Nobody but this Ellone girl." Squall shrugged. "I hope to though."

"Is he..." Irvine bit his lip. "Is he in your head now?"

Squall shook his head slowly. "I haven't heard from him since last night on the way to the Garden, he had to go in a rush because his base was attacked. I don't know what happened."

"Could you tell him you told me?" Irvine asked.

"Of course." Squall nodded. Irvine leaned back in the bed heavily and Squall stood up and left Irvine to his thoughts. He'd seen another side of the sharpshooter in the last few minutes and he'd make sure that he never forgot it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

Harry was thrown to the floor rather unceremoniously. The few windows he'd been passed showed that it was nearing daybreak and he'd already been tortured after a long, hard night of trying to sleep without much success. The hall he'd been brought to was lined with Death Eaters and Voldemort stood dead centre with a man dressed in dark red robes. The two men were the only ones in the room that weren't hiding behind masks.

"And here is the prodigal 'son' of the Potters." Voldemort laughed. "What a shame you got dragged into this."

"If it's such a shame you can let me go." Harry spat blood from his mouth. He'd bitten his lip rather badly in the second round of torture.

"Ah, but you hold the key to the power I seek." Voldemort slowly began walking towards him. "A power that even now you hide, Forces beyond this world's comprehension. All I need do is reach out into your home world and take what is rightfully mine."

"You can't." Harry snarled. "There is no going back."

"Oh? Is that what the precious Albus Dumbledore told you when they took you from your home?" Voldemort laughed loudly. "You see my faithful servant here has worked out a way to invert the connection you hold to your world and turn it into a two way portal that will open before me all of the treasures of your world. Perhaps a second world to rule over."

Harry knew his eyes had widened in surprise and Voldemort laughed at him. "You'll be the key stone to the portal. The prophecy says you will either defeat me, which is laughable, or you'll help me rule. As the conduit to the powers of this other world you are doing just that." Voldemort lectured. "But don't fret about your life, dear Harry. You'll be well taken care of and protected, we wouldn't want you getting killed."

"Go to hell!" Harry spat blood again but Voldemort just laughed and flicked his wand. Harry flew back out of his capture's grip and against the wall to the left of the hall. On the wall to his left was an intricate carving that glowed with Wizarding magic.

"Do the spell, Ginner." Voldemort said quietly. "We have much to achieve in the Ancient World of Centra."

Harry didn't know where Voldemort had come across so much information but when Ginner lifted his wand to rest over Harry's chest he found himself less than worried about that. Pain blossomed through him and even if it wasn't as strong as the Cruciatus it definitely got his attention. He felt himself tiring, like he had when he'd first started sending his mind to Centra and before he realised it he could almost see the mind-scape superimposed over the real world. The spell was forcing open the small rift his original passage had caused.

With a blinding flash of light the carving beside him exploded with heat and power and the wall crumbled away to be left with what almost seemed to be a soundless waterfall. "Excellent work, Ginner." Voldemort complimented as he walked towards the portal. "Malfoy, Davers. Take your men through and send back word."

Two men bowed to him before gesturing. No less than a dozen Wizards ran through the portal without a backwards glance followed by Malfoy and Davers. Harry couldn't help but be limp against the invisible restraints holding him to the wall but that didn't stop him from casting a Cura into his own body, trying to regain enough energy to use this opportunity. Through the portal sat his real home and family and most importantly, Squall.

A man walked back through the portal and bowed to Voldemort. "We met a small group of men, some managed to use some form of magic against us but we overcame them with little effort, My Lord." The man reported. "We have kept a few alive to interrogate as you ordered. They seem to form a military body of some kind."

"Let us go." Voldemort nodded and followed the man back through the portal. Harry couldn't believe his luck as he fell to the ground. Voldemort's spell had worn off when he'd stepped beyond this world. Harry staggered up even as somebody sent a spell at him and with one last thought he threw himself into the portal. His last thought was to Sirius and Remus and all the children he'd protected. Maybe at last they could be safe with Voldemort gone and his loyal soldiers leaderless.

Harry could feel the rift close behind him even as he was thrown from the portal and out onto paving stones in the middle of a road. He was hauled to his feet less than gently and knew it was hopeless. Voldemort and his dozen men were all around him and Voldemort was furious.

He succumbed to the pain a few minutes later as Voldemort took his anger out on him. As he fell unconscious he saw a sight that he wasn't too sure if he liked. At the end of the road was a whole platoon of Galbadian Soldiers with a tall young man in white at the front. It was unmistakably Seifer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry knew he'd been asleep for a few hours by the brightness through the window. He was tied up in the corner of the hall. He was being guarded by a pair of Death Eaters but as he looked around the large room he could see the entirety of the fourteen Death Eaters and Voldemort as well as a dozen Galbadian Soldiers, Seifer and Matron. He couldn't help but stare at her and Seifer in desperation. For the first time since he'd been taken he was looking at them with his own eyes.

Voldemort was talking to Matron with a calm tone of voice and after only a few moments Harry realised that he'd formed an alliance with Matron. He straightened up against the wall and Matron turned to look at him. Instantly Harry stopped thinking about her as Matron but as the Sorceress. She didn't have any of the caring qualities of his own Matron. "It seems your prisoner is awake." She said calmly and again her voice was nothing like the soft, loving tones of before.

"Bring him forward." Voldemort snapped.

It was Seifer that moved towards Harry but as his hand came to grab his upper arm Harry shirked away. "Don't touch me, Seifer." Harry told him, the hurt clear in his voice even though his voice didn't reach Voldemort or Edea. Seifer took back his hand with a frown and after a moment where Harry refused to meet his eyes, Seifer gestured to the Death Eaters around him. Harry just got a view of one of the Death Eater's flicking his wand and Harry found himself hurtling across the floor to lie on the ground between Edea and Voldemort. Voldemort sneered down at him and his lips moved only slightly in a silent spell. Harry felt a wild flash of pain throughout his body and he screamed before he could stop himself. He writhed on the ground for only a few seconds before Voldemort dropped his wand and he fell limp again.

"So, this is the one from our world?" Edea asked. "Yes... I can sense his power, it is the same as ours and he is bonded to a Guardian Force."

"A large cat." Voldemort scoffed. "It fell under the attack. It is of no concern to us now."

"Don't let your ignorance of this world be your weakness, Voldemort." Edea said without emotion. "His Guardian will regenerate within a few days. It is the way they are."

"Then we'll keep him weak enough to stop him trying." Voldemort snarled and Harry realised that he'd become an amusement. "The portal we used to come here collapsed behind him. I'm sure that with enough effort we can reopen it."

"Don't presume so much, Voldemort." Edea lectured. "While in your world his bond to his home guided the portal but crossing into a particular world cannot be done on command. You have lost all chance of returning to you world. I suggest you make do here."

Voldemort glared around the room, unwilling to glare at Edea it seemed, before he turned to Harry. "I'll simply kill him then." Voldemort stated and drew his wand.

"Wait." Edea suddenly spoke up. Harry glanced at her in surprise and saw a struggle on her face for just a moment. Her lips curled up slightly before she turned to Voldemort. "He is of my world. I shall take him to Galbadia Garden with me."

"Why?" Voldemort snapped.

"You clearly have no use for him now." Edea told him. "He may be of use to me in the future. Seifer, take him out to the cars."

"Of course." Seifer bowed slightly and leant to pick Harry up. Harry let him without struggling and Seifer almost hauled him from the room. Harry managed to stumble along between Seifer and the three Soldiers around them. He didn't want to turn magic on them without his Katars, these weren't Death Eaters, they knew how to fight with para-magic and his magic wouldn't be as effective against them. Seifer hauled him up to a Galbadian Army van and all but tossed him inside before entering himself.

Harry was propped against the front wall while Seifer and the other three guards sat on the benches. It was about fifteen minutes before the van shuddered to life and started moving. Harry simply sat against the wall looking directly at Seifer. When they had been younger Harry had always been able to see the hidden part of his older brother but right now he had trouble finding it through Seifer's cold demeanour.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" Seifer yelled. Harry simply kept watching him even when Seifer reached over and slapped him across the head. Harry's eyes narrowed and he slowly looked to the side of the van and decided to try and get some much needed sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry spent two days locked up in a detention room, he'd tried to go to Squall a few times only to find him either asleep or in so much pain that he wouldn't respond regardless of how loudly Harry yelled into his head. He hadn't been visited but his wounds hadn't been cared for either and there was only so much Harry could do for himself in these conditions especially when he hadn't been able to eat and he was on the verge of dehydration.

Harry looked up from his place on the bed when the door slid into the wall and Seifer entered. Harry caught a glimpse of a few guards in the corridor. Harry couldn't help but give into his thirst and he stared at the jug of water on the tray of food that Seifer was carrying.

Harry watched him carefully as Seifer set the tray down on a ledge along the wall and poured some water into a glass before offering it to Harry. Harry took it and seeing no reason to need to poison him Harry drunk it slowly, knowing from experience that if he drank too much or too quickly he'd make himself sick. "Thank you, Seifer."

Seifer jerked a bit. "How is it you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Seifer Almasy." Harry said quietly as he drunk a little more.

"How?" Seifer growled.

"You don't remember me then." Harry sighed. "So if you don't remember me how do you account for the years before you were sent to Balamb Garden with Squall?"

"I've never been anywhere but at Balamb Garden." Seifer spat.

"How is that possible?" Harry pressed. "They don't let people in that young. You just remember being there but nothing before that."

"So what?" Seifer asked. "Lots of people don't remember their first few years."

"You only went there when you were seven." Harry pointed out. "You really don't remember the Orphanage?"

"What Orphanage?" Seifer asked sharply.

"The one we both grew up in." Harry told him sadly as he forced himself to stand up.

"I don't know you." Seifer snapped.

"Yes, you do." Harry sighed. "You just don't remember because I was kidnapped before you left the Orphanage. You've forgotten it all but you can still remember if you really try."

"You're insane." Seifer retorted.

"Just try, Seifer." Harry pleaded. "Try and remember me. Harry."

Seifer turned around to leave but all it did was make him see Harry in the mirror and he froze for a time as he stared at Harry's reflection. "What's life without a bit of fun?" Seifer's voice was so soft Harry almost missed it but he could clearly see the pain in Seifer's expression as he stared at Harry in the mirror. He'd remembered Harry's saying and it obviously caused him pain to remember that. Seifer left the room before Harry could think of anything else to say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. Enlightenment

A World to belong to

A/N; I won't say much here but I would like to draw everybody's attention to **New!** Paragraph in my profile. Just have a look for me so you know why things might slow down a tad with updating.

Chapter 4; Enlightenment

**Centra – Galbadia Garden**

Harry sat with his back to the wall, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees, he'd been there most of the night and he'd tried to contact both Ellone and Squall with absolutely no success. Squall was once again unresponsive and Ellone's mind had been missing from the mind-scape though she didn't seem to have taken Squall with her so maybe in his pain she couldn't take Squall into the past. It was early morning when his door slid into the wall with a hiss and three men walked in but what he found interesting was that Seifer wasn't with them. He'd been hoping that after the previous night Seifer would come to speak to him but maybe Seifer hadn't been quite so convinced that he knew Harry regardless of his small revelation.

The three men were Galbadians by their armoured uniforms and they seemed to be rather nervous about their own presence there as they looked down at Harry. Harry pulled himself up the wall as best he could but his chest hurt still from the torture he'd received while under Voldemort's 'care'. Seeing his pain seemed to rally their confidence and one of the men moved so he was standing right in front of Harry and backhanded him, hard. Harry fell to the side but a fist in the stomach pinned him to the wall.

They each took turns using him as a punch bag for about fifteen minutes before they retreated again without a word to him or to each other, leaving Harry lying against the wall, littered with bruises and what he thought was a cracked rib. Sabre could have told him for sure but unfortunately Sabre's regeneration relied on him taking from Harry's strength and if Harry had none then Sabre couldn't come back to him so Harry was alone until he could recover enough for Sabre to do the same. It seemed that the Galbadian army had decided to listen to Voldemort's suggestion to keep him too weak to fight back.

Checking his reserves mentally he decided he had to spare one of his curing magicks and he turned one inwards at his ribs to heal the damage. He was running short and he couldn't afford to waste them on the bruises, it would merely tire him out further. Pulling himself up onto the bench along the opposite wall he collapsed backwards into a trance and reached out once again with him mind, hoping to find anybody.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry slid into his older sister's mind smoothly regardless of how weak he felt while doing it. He'd spent a few hours searching the mind-scape even after finding Squall was unconscious and Ellone had returned. He'd hoped that after seeing Seifer with his own eyes he'd be able to find his mind but it hadn't worked and he'd eventually slipped back into Ellone's mind. She was in Balamb Garden, kneeling in front of a long box of flowers in the Quad. "_Hi."_ Harry greeted her making her hands tighten around a flower she was pruning as he surprised her.

"_Don't scare me like that, Harry!"_ She admonished. "_It's like when you were younger."_

"_I tried to find you last night but I couldn't."_ Harry told her.

"_I took the others back. Zell, Selphie and Quisty."_ Ellone told him. "_Squalls... I'm sorry to tell you this..."_

"_He's been captured somehow." _Harry finished for her. "_I haven't been able to talk to him at all. What happened?"_

"_I don't really know. I know that Headmaster Cid got together with the Headmaster of Galbadia Garden and they sent Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine to assassinate the Sorceress."_ She told him.

"_To assassinate her?"_ Harry was shocked before something else made it into his thoughts. "_Wait! You said Irvine!"_

"_You remember I told you he was at Galbadia Garden? Well the Headmaster there sent him with Squall and the others to shoot the Sorceress." _Ellone explained. "_Something went wrong obviously because with the exception of Irvine they're all locked up."_

"_Do you know where Irvine is?"_ Harry asked hopefully. It hadn't even occurred to him that Irvine might be at Galbadia Garden and could help him.

"_I don't know. Why?"_ Ellone looked up from the flowers and walked to the edge of the Quad to look down across the grass of the plains of Balamb Island.

"_Things have changed."_ Harry told her, feeling weak all of a sudden.

"_How?"_ Ellone asked.

"_I told you about the resistance here? And Voldemort?"_ Harry asked and saw the scenery shake as she nodded her head. "_Well Voldemort's men attacked the resistance base. I don't know how many people survived. I was captured."_

"_Harry! Are you alright?" _Ellone gasped. "_Did they...?" _Her vision was getting blurry and Harry realised she was crying and he found it strange to see through her tears. Squall never cried, not since the Orphanage.

"_They tortured me."_ Harry admitted. "_It hurt. I'm hurt."_

"_You sound weak."_ Ellone covered her face. "_Are you still there? If there was anything I could do, I'd do it."_

"_Can you talk to Irvine?"_ Harry asked. "_You said he remembers me."_

"_He does but I don't see how he could help you. He can't get to the World you're in."_ Ellone pointed out sadly.

"_Voldemort used me to open a portal to here. He's here with some of his Death Eaters and they've allied with the Sorceress."_ Harry told her.

"_Wait! You said here! Did they bring you with them?"_ Ellone asked, hope rising in her mental voice.

"_He wanted to use me as a keystone for a two way portal so he could gain powers in Centra and use them on Earth."_ Harry told her. "_I broke free and came through to Centra and the portal collapsed behind me permanently. I've got home, Elly. But... I gave Voldemort access to my home."_

"_We can handle him, Harry."_ Ellone told him. "_The important thing is that you're home again!"_

"_He's evil, Elly. He'll kill people without a care and it'll only take him a single wave of his hand."_ Harry pointed out. "_And I'm too weak to even wake up right now, let alone escape."_

"_Where are you?" _Ellone asked. "_I'll come get you."_

"_No!" _Harry snapped. "_You can't! Seifer's got me and I'm under the Sorceress' guard. I don't want you anywhere near her. I know you're a Sorceress and she can't get to you, even for me."_

"_Where are you, Harry?"_ She asked again.

"_Only if you give me your word to not try to come for me."_ Harry told her.

Ellone looked around her and seemed to sigh. "_Fine, Harry. I promise not to try to rescue you."_

"_I'm being held in Galbadia Garden." _Harry admitted.

"_Maybe if I can give Irvine a heads up he can come and get you out. Can you get out yourself?"_ Ellone asked.

"_Three soldiers just beat me up to keep me too weak for Sabre to recover." _Harry told her and saw her flinch. "_I'm going to be kept too weak to even get out of bed and Seifer's..."_

"_Seifer might be beyond your help now, Harry."_ Ellone told him softly.

"_I refuse to believe that, Elly."_ Harry told his big sister stubbornly. "_I'm never going to give up on him and I almost made him remember me last night."_

"_But he's letting them beat you up."_ Ellone said angrily. Harry didn't say anything. "_Are you still here, Harry?"_

"_I'm tired."_ Harry admitted.

"Stay safe, little brother." Ellone told him out loud and her voice soothed him more than anything he could imagine having right then. "We're going to meet soon, Harry. I promise you."

"_Goodbye, Elly."_ Harry told her before fading from her mind and back into his own body. He looked at his ceiling as the pain of his body swept through him and tears of pain spread from the edges of him eyes. He shut his eyelids again and reached into the mind-scape once more in search of Squall. Wanting the comfort of being in his boyfriend's mind regardless of whether he was awake or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

When Harry opened his mental eyes he was looking out and down across a small room. He felt happy for all of a moment as he found Squall awake before he realised Squall was tied to the wall and was shaking enough to effect Harry's vision. "_Squall!" _Harry declared, ignoring the empty room in favour of the young man he loved and that he hadn't spoken to since after he'd visited on the train and he'd told Squall that his old Matron had become the Sorceress. That was just before the resistance base had been captured and a lot had happened to both of them in the time they'd been apart.

"_Harry!"_ Squall's thoughts were frantic.

"_Slow down, love."_ Harry soothed him.

"_What happened to you?"_ Squall asked.

"_I think we should leave history lessons to when you're not strung up on a wall."_ Harry pointed out. "_In short Voldemort came for me, captured me and now I'm a captive."_

"_Same here, minus the Voldemort part. We tried to kill the Sorceress and failed and got locked up here."_ Squall told him. "_Harry! I found Irvine!"_

"_I know. Ellone told me."_ Harry sighed. "_I just spoke to her."_

"_He remembers you, Harry."_ Squall told him softly and Harry found himself more relieved than he'd ever been. Ellone had told him that would be the case but the proof from his boyfriend was so much better.

"_Ellone said as much."_ Harry told him.

"_We'll find a way to get you here, Harry."_ Squall promised and Harry was about to speak when he reminded himself where they were.

"_Can you get yourself down?" _He asked instead.

Squall struggled for a few minutes, straining against the bindings that held him in place before with a lurch the room spun and soon Harry found himself looking across the floor. Squall groaned and made to pull himself up just as the sound of the door slamming open turned his vision in that direction. Three people lurched into the room. "Squall!" Harry recognised Selphie's voice.

"_Hey, they managed to escape before you did."_ Harry pointed out with a small amount of amusement fuelled by his relief.

"_They probably weren't being electrocuted."_ Squall pointed out before forcing himself to his feet. Zell jumped forwards to help him and Quistis stayed to watch the door.

"Let's just get the hell out of here." Zell told Squall and pressed something into his hand, making Squall look down at his silver Gunblade. "Here."

"_Say thank you."_ Harry told his boyfriend.

"Thanks." Squall told Zell obediently making Zell grin. "_Jeese, he's like a little brother wanting his older brother's attention."_ Harry managed not to say anything to that though he wished he could.

Harry lingered at the back of Squall's mind while the group started trekking down through the prison towards the ground floor only making a few comments so that Squall knew he was still there. It wasn't until the four reached the bottom only to find they were underground that he struck up a full conversation with Squall. "_You know you made that promise just now to find a way to get me back to this world?"_

"_Of course, I've always promised that."_ Squall told him as he paused to let Selphie dart past him after Zell.

"_You don't need to anymore. Voldemort opened a portal and went through it to Centra. I managed to break free and follow him through." _Harry waited for this to sink in and knew when it had when Squall stumbled up the steps and had to catch himself on the railing. "_Elegant, love."_

"_You're here?"_ Squall mentally yelled. "_In Centra?"_

"_Yeah."_ Harry told him.

"_Where? I'll come get you."_ Squall told him.

Harry almost told him before remembering what could happen to Squall by bringing him here. In fact, now that he thought about it he didn't want Irvine knowing where he was in case he got hurt trying to get to him, but at least with Irvine he could sneak through the Army that surrounded his cell and they'd have a chance. If Squall tried to break through alone, or even with all the others, they'd be cut to shreds. "_Harry? Tell me."_

"_I can't."_ Harry sighed. "_If I tell you, you'll try to rescue me and you'll get yourself killed."_

"_I can handle myself!"_ Squall told him stubbornly.

"_I know but I'm being kept alive and I don't want to lose you to some rescue attempt."_ Harry sighed.

"_What about Sabre?"_ Squall asked.

"_He was taken out when the Death Eaters invaded the resistance base and they're keeping me too weak for him to regenerate."_ Harry admitted.

"_I really want to come and get you, Harry."_ Squall sighed.

"Squall! Come on!" Zell yelled.

"_I know you do, Squall."_ Harry sighed. "_But right now you've got other things to worry about."_

"_We're not done talking about this, Harry."_ Squall ran to catch up to the others and Harry went back to taking a back seat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A little later**

Irvine looked over the group that he and Rinoa had just bailed out of a battle and sighed to himself. He'd admitted defeat to any of them remembering who he was after they'd all fought the Sorceress and not recognised her as their Matron but what Squall had said about Harry had him worried. Either Squall was very slightly insane and had created an imaginary friend he talked with in his mind from the forgotten memory of their dead brother or he was telling the truth and Harry was trapped away from them all. Alone. Like himself.

Squall grabbed his arm as he passed him and pulled the two of them to the side slightly. "What?" Irvine moaned. "I said I'm sorry for not getting you out sooner."

"It's got nothing to do with that." Squall told him and tapped the side of his head. "Harry's here." He whispered so quietly the others couldn't have possibly heard.

Irvine stopped and stared at Squall, trying to prove in his features that he was speaking the truth. He had to be telling the truth. "Prove it." Irvine said harshly.

Squall went quiet and seemed to be thinking but then his eyes focused back on Irvine and he frowned. "Harry says he knows you're worried about me being insane but it's true." Squall told him. "He says the two of you always used to lie out under the stars and dream of the future."

"Anybody could..." Irvine paused. It was true that Squall could know that even without Harry being in his head but Squall didn't remember. Maybe he was pulling at memories but not remembering he was involved in them.

"Nobody but somebody you grew up with could know..." Squall argued before going quiet again. "Harry says that maybe the others knew the two of you did that but they didn't know that you went through a phase when you were both four when you used to sneak out of the orphanage to camp out in a little shelter you'd made from animal skins so you could pretend you were on an adventure."

Irvine choked. Harry and he had cut their palms and shared blood to swear an oath to keep that little thing a secret. Harry would never have told Squall that when they were younger, no matter how close the two had been. Harry was that kind of child, he took promises seriously and he'd never have betrayed something he shared with Irvine alone. Irvine was forced to put his weight against the wall before he looked into Squall's eyes as if he could see Harry there. "Harry?"

Squall nodded. "There's something else you should know. I told you about where he was trapped. Well he was captured and he's now in a cell but he's in Centra. We can go get him."

"Where is he?" Irvine asked clinging to the chance to finally be able to see his younger brother, to hold him. To be able to spend time with somebody who hadn't forgotten about his very existence.

"He won't tell me." Squall sighed. "He says we'll only get hurt or killed if we try to get to him."

"Can he get out?" Irvine asked.

"Guys!" Rinoa's voice grated on him at that moment. "We've got to keep moving up!"

"They're beating him up and he's too weak for his GF to regenerate."

"Who's they?" Irvine asked.

"He won't say. Only that the Sorceress is keeping him alive." Squall sighed.

"I know where he might be." Irvine told Squall.

Before Squall could ask his eyes unfocused slightly and a few expressions past across his face in rapid succession and when he spoke it was clearly not what he wanted to say. "Harry is ordering me to tell you that if you tell me where he is he'll hunt you down when he gets out and string you up." Squall sighed. "He's not normally like that. He's just..."

"Putting everybody else first." Irvine managed to smile finally. "That's just like him."

"He's telling me to tell you that he loves you and he's never forgotten." Squall told him.

Irvine smiled. "I love you too, Harry. And neither have I even if some of the others have." Squall looked really confused but obviously wasn't going to try to pry by asking about the cryptic words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Galbadia Garden**

Harry returned to his body, leaving Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and their new friend Rinoa to steal a couple of trucks, as he felt his body calling to him in that strange way it did when he was in pain. He was happy to leave Squall now that he knew they were away from danger but as he opened his eyes to find himself on his front on the floor that happiness left him. He'd been pulled off of his 'bed' and onto the floor by a less than cheery looking Galbadian soldier.

"The Sorceress wants to see you." The Soldier sneered down at him and waited, as if Harry was going to pull himself up on his own. Harry decided to try and managed to bring himself onto hands a knees and then push back so he was vertical but he couldn't raise the energy to actually get to his feet. The soldier's uncaring hands aided him the rest of the way and the man had to help support his weight so that Harry could walk a pained gait out of the room and into the corridor.

He was half dragged and half guided down the corridors and past maybe two dozen wandering soldiers of different ranks as well as quite a few trainees. The man did make one mistake though and that was taking him through the central arena of the Garden, showing Harry exactly where his cell was, though by the looks of the gazes he was getting he probably looked as beat up as he felt so the man probably didn't think he had a chance to escape even if he knew the way out. From there he was led through into the Garden's main auditorium and around to a huge balcony that overlooked the front gardens.

He was surprised to see only the Sorceress out on the balcony and after being shoved to the floor about ten feet from her his escort retreated from the balcony and they were left alone again. "You're arrogant." Harry managed out. "Where's your lapdog?"

"Seeing to other matters." She said before turning to face him from where she'd been looking out at the view.

"What matters?" Harry attempted hoping she'd slip and give him something he could pass to Squall about her plans.

"The destruction of Trabia and Balamb Garden." She told him simply and Harry realised he'd overlooked something, she wasn't slipping up in telling him, she merely didn't care if he knew or not.

"Why?" Harry frowned. "What did they do to you?"

"They attempted to assassinate me." She said simply. "Their mission, it seems, is to destroy me and therefore they must be killed to ensure my survival."

"They'll scatter and all you'll get is lots of people that hate you more than they already do." Harry told her.

"Will you attempt to talk me out of it?" She asked in amusement. "What care do you have for the pathetic Gardens of the SeeDs?"

Harry kept his mouth shut and she laughed and turned away and paced around him, studying him. "Voldemort is a blunt instrument. If he doesn't understand something he destroys it, breaks it. He should never have alienated you, you have power and he should have tried to harness that."

"He would have failed." Harry spat. "He's insane and cares for nothing beyond himself."

"That is true." She mused, "But he may be a useful tool for me. Even now he proves his worth."

"What is he doing?" Harry asked before he could stop himself from sounding worried.

"Practicing." The Sorceress laughed and Harry felt the hairs on his back raise up. That didn't sound good. "I'm going to offer this to you once, Harry. Serve me and you will be well looked after."

Harry had flinched at the sound of his name from her lips and he couldn't stop the tears that spilled onto his cheeks at such a thing from his beloved Matron, their mother for all intents and purposes. She laughed and was suddenly wrenching him to his feet by one of his shoulders. "Join your brother at my side. Seifer will remember you as this host does. Yes, Harry. I know where you came from and I know who you have been talking to. I can sense your incursions into the mental plain. Who is it that you have spoken to? Is it your older sister, Ellone? Yes it is."

She sounded so satisfied by working that out that Harry felt sick. He tried to squirm away. "I'd never help you!" Harry spat.

She let him go and he landed on the ground, painfully. "Then you leave me no choice. Tell me where Ellone is and I will spare your brothers and sisters."

Harry tensed up. She wanted Ellone for her powers but Harry couldn't tell her anything and she probably didn't know that Squall, Quistis, Zell and Selphie had escaped from her captivity, which meant her only bargaining tool was him and he'd sacrifice himself for Ellone in a heartbeat. "Go to hell." Harry spat at her feet. "And take Voldemort with you."

She backhanded him and a wave of power punched into his entire body throwing him back into the building and into the railing that led around the auditorium. When he managed to look up again she'd already turned her back on him. Harry slumped back to the floor and passed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry found Ellone in a set of rooms that he didn't recognise. They weren't laid out like any of Squall's had been and they weren't Ellone's own ones. In fact they were huge in comparison to any of the normal ones. "_Are you still in Balamb Garden?"_ Harry asked without any warning, scaring her. She turned around from where she'd been sitting on the bed and he saw two men standing on either side of the door. They were the two men that had collected her after Squall and Quistis had saved her in the Training Centre.

"_I am. These are the Headmaster's rooms."_ Ellone told him before standing up and walking to the dressing table under the window. "_Do you have to always scare me?"_

"_There's no point, I've tried not to surprise Squall but all I can really do is lurk until I find a moment that will spare him a little."_ Harry admitted before going silent as he finally got the first view of her in more than a decade. "_You're beautiful."_

She blushed before realising that by sitting in front of the mirror it was as if Harry was talking to her face. "_Does Squall do this?"_

"_If he can, it's not so strange this way."_ Harry told her. "_And he'll try to speak aloud when possible but you've got guests."_

"_Are you still captive?"_ Ellone asked.

"_Yeah. I just got pulled in front of the Sorceress."_ Harry admitted. "_I found out some things. Did you know she was after you?"_

"_Yes, that's why I'm hiding here."_ Ellone replied.

"_She knew I was talking to people in what she called the mental plain but she guessed you might be one of them. She tried to get me to give you away." _Harry told her. "_I told her to get lost."_

"_Thank you, Harry. I know she must have offered you something."_

"_She offered a place at her side with my 'brother'."_ Harry sighed. "_She knows about where I come from."_

"_I don't know how it works, she seems to remember some things from Matron but not everything."_ Ellone informed him. "_Did she admit anything else?"_

"_She's going to destroy Trabia and Balamb Gardens."_ Harry told her. "_I don't know how but I think she's sent Voldemort and his Death Eaters to one. Either way you have to evacuate."_

"_I'll get word to the Headmaster but I don't think we'll be able to leave. Things have gone a bit crazy here. It's civil war between the Faculty and the SeeDs." _Ellone sighed. "_That's why I'm here, I'm being hidden."_

"_You have to get somewhere safe."_ Harry told her.

"_Right now this is the safest place for me, Harry."_ Ellone told him.

"_I just don't want you getting hurt."_ Harry told her adamantly.

"_I'll be okay, little brother."_ She smiled into the mirror.

"_You'd better be."_ Harry told her before fading from her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

Harry went straight to his boyfriend after leaving Ellone knowing that if he returned to his body his exhaustion and pain would overcome him. In fact just being in Squall's mind while he was as injured as he was was incredibly dangerous. Squall was in a room in what looked like a train and as he turned his head away from watching out of the window he saw Irvine lying on a bunk. "_What's happening?" _Harry asked, making Squall jump slightly.

"We're on a train heading for Balamb." Squall said out loud making Irvine look at him.

"I know that." Irvine frowned.

"Harry's back." Squall told him making Irvine sit up and turn to face him. "Selphie, Rinoa and Zell have gone to the Missile Base to try to stop the launch and Quistis is with us. We're going to try to warn Balamb and get the place emptied out."

"_I've already told Ellone. She's in Balamb and she'll try to sort things out but there's problems there. Fighting between the Faculty and the SeeDs."_ Harry explained and paused while Squall explained what he'd said to Irvine.

"He's talked to Ellone?" Irvine stood up and Squall stood as well.

"He saw her when I ran into her in Balamb Garden. She was like you're big sister right?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, she was a big sister to all of us." Irvine looked sad.

"_Tell him it'll all be alright."_ Harry ordered and Squall did as he was told.

"He's sure?" Irvine asked and Squall nodded.

"_The Sorceress let Voldemort attack somewhere. I think either to Balamb or Trabia."_ Harry informed Squall.

"So the Sorceress is going to destroy one with missiles and the other with Voldemort?" Squall mused.

"Voldemort?" Irvine frowned. "Wait, Squall. Does Harry know about who the Sorceress is?"

"He recognised her when I first saw her." Squall said. "I'm sorry, Irvine."

"Is he alright?" Irvine asked.

"_I'm fine. I had a chat with the Sorceress and she threw me about a bit. I'm just tired and I really need to sleep."_ Harry told Squall honestly.

"The Sorceress beat him up a bit but he just needs to sleep." Squall told Irvine. "Do you have to go now?"

"_I need to. I'll get some sleep and you can concentrate on making sure Balamb Garden is safe."_ Harry told him. "_Tell Irvine I miss him."_

"Harry has to go to get some sleep but he wants me to tell you that he misses you." Squall repeated for him.

"I miss you too, Harry." Irvine sighed and sat back on the bed with his hands over his face.

"_I love you, Squall."_

"I love you too, Harry." Squall said, accidentally say it out loud rather than in his head, making Irvine look up in shock. Harry laughed at Squall and bowed out of the conversation to get some much needed sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later **– **Galbadia Garden**

Harry awoke suddenly and his hands automatically searched for his Katars only to come up empty, they were lying in some store room in Voldemort's castle on Earth and wouldn't be doing him any good here. He turned his head to look at the door to see what had woken him up and found Seifer standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded spitefully, he really didn't want a reminder of everything that had gone wrong in his life.

Seifer flinched at the hate in the words and that made Harry frown. Not once in the time he'd inhabited Squall's mind had he ever seen Seifer flinch. "The last time I saw you flinch was when we were kids and I walked in to see you making fun of Zell." Harry saw the miserable look on Seifer's face and forced himself off of the bed and to his feet though it made his body scream at him. "You remember."

"Of course I remember." Seifer tried to sneer. "I'm not some weakling."

"Cram it, Seifer." Harry snapped.

"So it really is you?" Seifer moved into the room and the door shut behind him.

"Of course it's me." Harry told him but now the weariness was back in his tone.

"But how?" Seifer asked. "You died. You ran out of the fire and we couldn't find you."

"I didn't run from the fire, Seifer." Harry corrected. "I was taken, by magic, to another world. That's what started the fire. I was trapped there."

"In the world that Voldemort ruled?" Seifer asked. His tone held respect for the insane tyrant.

"Don't respect Voldemort, Seifer." Harry glared at him. "He's a monster that's hunted me ever since I arrived there, he rapes, tortures and kills for his own pleasure."

"You snuck back here and trapped Voldemort here." Seifer finished the story.

"And now that you remember, what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked. "Are you going to help me?"

"The Sorceress told me she offered you a place at her side. You could fight alongside me." Seifer offered once more.

"She's not our Matron, Seifer." Harry said quietly. "I won't serve her. I want the woman we knew back."

"You don't know this world, Harry." Seifer said using his name for the first time and it clearly hurt him. "The days when we were all happy at the orphanage are over."

"The others are all alive, Seifer. It's not too late to try. Help me out of here and we can go and find them. We can help them free Matron." Harry knew he was pleading but he didn't care. He'd pleaded with Seifer more than once in their childhood.

"How do you know where the others are?" Seifer asked.

"I've been visiting Ellone and Squall's minds." Harry told him seriously. "I could do it from Earth and I can do it here."

"Then tell me where Ellone is." Seifer demanded.

Harry moved up to him until they stood face to face. "I always looked beyond your bullying side in the Orphanage, Seifer. Even when you hurt Zell and you always loved me because I saw who you really were but over the years while I was in Squall's head all I saw was your bad side. I tried to get Squall to befriend you, to try to get through to your good side but every time you turned away from that side of you." Harry whispered tiredly. "I still believe that side I loved is in there somewhere so I'm going to give you a choice."

"What choice?" Seifer asked in almost the same level of whisper.

"I know where Ellone is and if you ask again I'll tell you and then the Sorceress can go and possess her, force her to serve her, force our big sister to kill and be evil." Harry's voice went up to a harsh hiss. "If there's any of that good side left then prove it and don't ask where she is. If the Seifer I knew and loved, the one I've defended in my mind ever since I can remember, really no longer exists then ask me where she is again."

Seifer went completely rigid in shock and horror and Harry continued. "All the time I was trapped away from this world, before I found a way to talk to Squall I held all of the memories I shared with Squall, Ellone, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and you close to my heart. Using them to survive. Prove to me you're not the monster I've seen these last few years. Show me you're really the boy I used to practice fighting with, the one that helped clean up my bruises and scrapes when I got hurt playing rather than the one that just laughs at other people's pain."

"Harry." Seifer looked away and when Harry snaked out a hand and pulled his face back he saw tears in his eyes though Seifer yanked himself out of Harry's grasp sending Harry's balance off and forcing him to catch himself on the wall. "I'm not the boy you remember."

With that Seifer turned and fled the room and Harry sagged back down the wall to sit on the floor. A small smile crept across his face. Seifer hadn't asked again, he may not want to compare himself to the boy Harry had known but that boy was still in him somewhere.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry opened his mental eyes to find himself being slammed into a wall and his world spun for a moment. "_Of all the things to find myself doing when I arrive."_ Harry groaned as Ellone righted herself with the help of one of the White SeeDs.

"_Harry!"_ Ellone rubbed her head and his vision was obscured for a while.

"_Should I ask what's happening?"_ He asked dubiously.

"_There was fighting up until about half an hour ago but then the Faculty all just sort of disappeared."_ Ellone explained. "_And the whole place just sort of jerked. What's that?"_

Ellone rushed to the window before Harry could comment and her eyes found the one thing that Harry didn't want to see. In the sky were six white lines, flying straight at them. "_Missiles, Ellone!"_

"_There's nothing we can do about them."_ Ellone pointed out and her vision blurred as she turned to look over her shoulder and her two guards leapt to her sides to look at what she'd seen. Just as Harry was about to tell her she should get further inside she tumbled to the side and had to catch herself on the windowsill and on the SeeD on her right whose arms came up to hold her up.

"_What's happening, Sis?" _Harry demanded to know.

"We're moving!" Ellone gasped out loud knowing it didn't matter if the two SeeDs heard her. Harry kept silent as the missiles grew closer and closer and soon he realised that they might just get lucky. Harry was glad when Ellone didn't shut her eyes and he could see as the six missiles just about missed them, streaking passed the right of the window before everything shook and the view was filled with thick dust and smoke.

"_Ellone!"_ Harry yelled into her mind, needing more information.

"They missed!" She cried happily before the view blurred as she lost her footing and nearly fell to the ground, obviously the ride wasn't that gentle. "We're floating!"

"_You mean to tell me that Balamb Garden is floating?"_ Harry asked in surprise.

"_Go find Squall! I saw him arrive. He'll know what's going on."_ Ellone told him.

"_One second, Elly."_ Harry countered. "_Seifer remembers everything. As soon as he saw me it started coming back to him. He won't get me out but he's not asking me where you are even though he already knows I know."_

"_Maybe he's not lost to us completely then."_ Ellone sighed. "_Maybe in time he'll get you out."_

"_I hope so."_ Harry sighed. "_I'll talk to you once I know more."_

Harry left Ellone's mind and slipped into the vast mind-scape and instinctively went towards Squall's mind, floating alone amongst the millions of minds.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

When he found Squall it was to find themselves almost completely surrounded by air. They were high up upon a wide platform. As he arrived Squall was looking down over the side. Harry could make out the Headmaster's audience chamber and beyond that the sloping sides of the Garden leading down to the distant ground, broken only by the sight of the familiar floating rings except that the normal high floating and stationary rings were now spinning rapidly around the base of the floating Garden.

"_That's not something you see every day."_

"_Harry!"_ Squall straightened up and Harry knew he was smiling by the look of shock on Quistis' face. "_We dodged the missiles."_

"_So I saw."_

"_Were you here the whole time?"_ Squall asked sounding a little wounded. Harry rarely arrived and didn't say anything.

"_I just visited Ellone in time for the Garden to start floating. Was that you?"_

"_The Headmaster sent us to search for the defences from when this was a bomb shelter."_ Squall explained. "_We did it in the nick of time."_

"_I saw."_ Harry mused. "_Do you have a plan now?"_

"_Not really." _Squall frowned looking around at the people with them. The Headmaster was there as well as Quistis and Irvine and while Quistis was looking at Squall worriedly the two other men were looking at the controls.

"We've got a small problem here." Irvine pointed out in front of the Garden.

"What?" Squall asked.

"Balamb." Irvine turned to look at Squall who ran forwards and flinched at the sight in front of them. The floating Garden wasn't really underway but it was slowly sliding straight towards Balamb which was substantially smaller than the enormous SeeD training facility.

"_Try to steer it."_ Harry suggested helpfully but Squall was already working, trying to force a small lever in the middle of the console to the left, but the only problem was that it was rusted beyond hope and didn't seem to want to move. But eventually Harry could see the Garden begin to lean to the left and it skirted the small coastal town and with a massive explosion of water it settled into the ocean.

"_Things never get boring when you're in my head."_ Squall sighed as he collapsed into the side of the console in exhaustion.

"_You need sleep."_ Harry commented blandly.

"_What about you?"_

"_I just slept."_ Harry admitted before coming to a decision. "_And Seifer visited me a while back."_

"_To do what? Torture you?"_ Squall growled.

"_I don't think he'll ever lay a hand on me again."_ Harry said quietly.

"Seifer's a bastard." Squall said out loud, blowing his cover once again. He looked around and relaxed when he saw Cid and Quistis talking on the other end of the platform.

"What are you talking about, Squall?" Irvine's voice made him look the other way to find the young man looking at him with a frown.

"I'm talking to Harry." Squall explained.

"_Squall, I need to tell you something about Seifer."_ Harry continued. "_He and I..."_

"What did he do to you?" Squall growled angrily.

"_Nothing!"_ Harry defended.

"Nothing?" Squall frowned and glanced at Irvine who raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Seifer forgot a lot about his past because he used Guardian Forces."_ Harry threw himself in, not knowing another way to say this to his boyfriend. "_He didn't used to be like this. At least he had a good side to offset it."_

"Seifer was always a mean bully, Harry." Squall argued. "Ever since he came to Balamb."

"_But he wasn't that bad at the Orphanage!"_ Harry almost shouted before he could stop himself. He'd wanted to tell Squall but maybe that had been a bit too blunt.

"The Orphanage?" Squall managed to gasp out. "You knew him!?" He pulled himself up and turned to Irvine. "You knew Seifer at the Orphanage?"

Irvine flinched. "Did Harry tell you that?" Squall nodded angrily. "I didn't think that Seifer remembered it."

"_Tell Irvine that he remembered a little after he saw me."_ Harry pleaded. "_Please, Squall!"_

"Harry says that Seifer remembered after seeing him." Squall ground out. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier! Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"_Seifer didn't remember me. What good would it have done?"_ Harry snapped back. "_He'd forgotten that we loved each other. That we were brothers to each other just like Irvine and I."_

"Who else, Harry?" Squall hissed. "Is there others here that you know and you've pretended not to?"

"Squall!" Irvine shouted and grabbed him. "Shut up! You'll just hurt him."

"I told him I'd help him find the people he grew up with and he didn't even tell me that the person I've always fought with was his brother!" Squall hissed. "All the times he tried to convince me to be nice to him was just so he could get closer to him."

"That's not like Harry!" Irvine hissed back ignoring the looks the two were getting from the Headmaster and Quistis.

"Clearly you know him better than I do so why don't you have him?" Squall gritted out angrily and turned away from Irvine. "_Why don't you just run to Irvine? He clearly knows you better than I do. Hell, Seifer must know you better, why don't you just run to him?"_

Harry just sat in shock at the words, not knowing what to say in response. He knew Squall well enough to know that he didn't really mean the words and he knew that Squall must be envious because he'd never met Harry whereas now he was faced with both Irvine and Seifer. If only Squall could have accepted the truth. Instead of responding Harry slipped out of his boyfriend's mind and retreated back to his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Galbadia Garden – An hour later**

It had taken Harry a little while to get over the effect of Squall's words and he merely had to convince himself that Squall's harsh rejection was purely because he hadn't liked the idea of Harry and Seifer growing up together. It would all be fine once Squall learnt the entire truth and when Harry got out of here and found him he'd tell him, and the others, everything. Even if they didn't remember him, even after the story. Seifer had clearly remembered everything after seeing him but the others were with Irvine and that wasn't enough to trigger their memories but then again Irvine hadn't tried to force them to remember. He didn't for a moment think that it was because they didn't love Irvine as much as Seifer had loved him.

It was about an hour after the missiles had struck where Balamb Garden had been when his door slid open and four people walked inside. Harry turned on the bed to look at them and narrowed his eyes at the closest two, Death Eaters. It was the other two, the Galbadian soldiers, that moved to the bed and hauled him up before dragging him out of the room. They were taken through the same route as before and finally ended up on the same balcony area as before. Harry was thrown to the ground unceremoniously and he looked up as the four escorts backed away to the edges of the railings. On the balcony were two people that he felt pain to see and a third that he despised with all his heart, almost as much as the Sorceress that inhabited his Matron. Seifer stood at the Sorceress' side while Voldemort and two of his Death Eaters stood a little to his right.

Harry couldn't help but glare at him with all the anger he felt for the Sorceress merely because he couldn't glare at his Matron on the off chance she could see through her own eyes. Voldemort stepped forward, raised his wand. "Crucio!" He spat and the red light struck Harry before he could get up the energy to dodge. Harry tipped over as his entire body exploded with pain and after only a few seconds he couldn't help but scream in pure agony. He rolled over and found himself staring up at Seifer who had gone deathly pale but he couldn't focus on him properly through the pain.

"Stop!" Seifer's scream broke through his own and the pain vanished.

"You let your inferiors make demands?" Voldemort sneered at the Sorceress. Harry rolled onto his back unable to make his muscles move enough to do anything else. He had to focus purely on soothing his trembling limbs.

"This serves to no end." Seifer glared at Voldemort.

"Learn respect for your Elders, whelp!" Voldemort hissed and raised his wand at Seifer.

"No!" Harry whispered but nothing came out of his dry throat.

"Calm yourself." The Sorceress spoke gently, hiding her true nature. "Torturing the boy will gain us nothing."

Voldemort visibly seethed and Harry could see the anger burning behind his blood red eyes. Voldemort hated Harry beyond anything else because he had taken an entire world away from him and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Wizard found a way to get to him. Seifer knelt at Harry's side and helped him up onto his knees and then lingered nearby but Harry didn't smile at him and merely wiped away the blood that had gathered on his lip where he had bitten into it. "The assault on Balamb Garden was a failure." The Sorceress told Harry airily. "Your friends of this world were able to escape in time to return but Trabia Garden fell to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Why are you bothering to tell me that?" Harry spat out the blood in his mouth but his voice was still barely above a whisper.

"I know where I will be able to find Balamb Garden in time but if you tell me where it is now and tell me where the girl is I will spare the children there." The Sorceress bargained. "If you try to hide them then I will send Voldemort to Balamb and the same will happen there as what happened to Trabia."

"Been degraded to a mere attack dog have you, Voldemort?" Harry managed to sneer at the monstrosity. "You're just out of your depth here."

"If he's not going to tell us anything then why keep him alive?" Voldemort rounded on the Sorceress. "Just let me drive him insane and then he'll blab all his secrets to us."

"And we'll lose the connection he has to the girl." She sneered. "Through him I can get to her."

"I won't ever help you." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather die than let anything happen to her."

Harry knew he had no chance to escape right then but he had adrenaline fuelled energy from his bout under the Cruciatus and knew they'd beat it out of him before Sabre could feed from it so he decided to show them just how fruitless it was to try to interrogate him. Just as Voldemort was turning to level his wand at him once more, regardless of being told to leave him alone, Harry reached into the most powerful spell he could cast safely and with a burst of para-magic the only Flare spell in his inventory slammed into Voldemort. Voldemort felt the magic before it burst towards him but he only had time to send his own burst of magic against the Flare which only weakened it enough to save him. The Flare ripped through the air and threw Voldemort and two of his Death Eaters flying across the balcony. Voldemort and one of his servants struck the railing with sickening crunches while the other Death Eater was thrown clear of the railing and down the five floor drop, smoking the entire way.

Harry felt a wave of nausea sweep through his body before a strange lack of sensation overcame him and he tipped forwards onto the floor in a dead faint with the ringing sound of the Sorceress' amused laugh in his ears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry had awoken in his cell and according to the small strip of window near the ceiling it was late evening or early night. He'd tired himself out with his Flare but it had been satisfying and weak as he was they hadn't bothered to weaken him further. He'd eaten some of the food left in the cell and drunk down the water before collapsing back onto his bunk and reaching out into the mind-scape. He'd found Squall automatically before retreating. Squall didn't want him around right now. Instead he'd gone in search of Ellone's mind and found her on the back of a boat he didn't recognise, looking up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the sky.

"_You're not in Balamb Garden any longer."_ Harry pointed out and for a change she didn't flinch.

"_Harry, you sound so weak!"_ Ellone looked around herself and Harry took in the shape of an elegant ship in the dark.

"_I'm weak."_ Harry admitted truthful. "_Voldemort, the evil of the world I was in, wants to just kill me but the Sorceress is hoping she can convince me to give up your location. Seifer came to my rescue when Voldemort was torturing me."_

"_Torturing you?"_ Ellone leaned weakly on the railing over the back of the ship and looked down at the wash behind them.

"_It's a spell that he likes called the Cruciatus."_ Harry explained. "_It makes you feel like every part of your body is being torn apart, burned and then frozen. It's pure agony. He takes pleasure in driving people insane from it and he uses small bouts of it on his Death Eaters, his followers, as punishments."_

"_Are you okay?"_ Ellone asked.

"_Unless it breaks you it's nothing permanent, it leaves your body a bit weak for a while though and it has a habit of making other wounds worsen."_ Harry informed her. "_Why are you on a different ship?"_ Harry asked knowing she wouldn't mind him wanting to change the subject.

"_This ship is that of the White SeeD, those that protect me from the Sorceress."_ Ellone explained. "_I'll stay with them for a while. Eventually I'll go back to Squall but not until they learn the truth about where we grew up."_

"_Squall and I..."_ Harry trailed off.

"_Irvine and I spoke briefly before I left."_ Ellone told him. "_He told me what Squall said."_

"_He said he didn't want me around."_ Harry sighed. "_I'm going to give him some time."_

"_As I understand it they were drifting southwards when I left. They'll run into the transcontinental railway line eventually, they might already have arrived in Fishermen's Horizon."_ Ellone told him.

"_I can't exactly go and meet them."_ Harry pointed out.

"_There's something I thought of." _Ellone spoke quietly. "_I told Irvine I would try to help you find him to talk to him. Are you willing to try?"_

"_Follow you across the mind-scape?"_ Harry asked in confusion, he'd never thought of it before.

"_If that's what would happen. I just think about them all individually and then put them back in time one at a time."_ Ellone said.

"_We could try."_ Harry felt enthusiastic about it but he didn't really want to get his hopes up but he really missed talking to Irvine and he already missed Squall. They'd never argued like that before and it was hurting Harry more than anything Voldemort could do to him.

"_You want to try now?"_ Ellone offered.

"_Please."_ Harry nodded and felt himself flowing out of Ellone's mind and into the mind-scape. He ebbed around Ellone's mind for a moment before the area around her began to shift. It was a strange sensation but the 'space' around him seemed to shift and flow around them. Whereas Harry flowed through the mind-scape to find Ellone and Squall, she seemed to shift the mind-scape around her to bring the person she knew to her using memories of them or so she'd explained it.

When the mind-scape settled again there was a mind close to them and Harry flowed around it without needing to be told it was the one Ellone had come to. Instead of just flowing into it he 'poked' it with his own mind like he had done when trying to find out who Ellone had been and memories flooded his mind. One was of Irvine arriving at Galbadia Garden when he was ten and then another of Zell being comforted by Ellone on the beach. The memory shuddered even as Harry witnessed it and Harry knew that Irvine was trying to rid himself of it. Harry pushed further to make sure it was Irvine and not somebody else since he didn't know the memory personally and he found himself looking at a younger version of himself just before the younger Harry leapt at him. The memory was filled with arms and legs for a few moments before the young Harry pulled away with rumpled hair and a grin across his face. It was the memory of Harry and Irvine wrestling on the beach at the Orphanage about six months before Harry had been kidnapped.

Harry retreated as he felt the memory shudder strangely again and realised that Irvine, witnessing the same memories in his mind, was trying to shake them from his head. Harry drifted briefly through Ellone's mind and with a flash of stars again he gave her his gratitude and told her it had worked before he retreated and slid into Irvine's mind for the first time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Irvine's Mind**

When Harry arrived in Irvine's mind it was to find him alone, sitting with his feet hanging over a ledge of some kind about thirty feet above the slow waves of the middle of the ocean. Harry waited for a while to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything but all he could hear was the quiet sounds of the waves below them and the gentle whistle of the wind through the air around them.

"_You always did like the peace and quiet, brother." _Harry greeted making Irvine almost slip forwards off the platform. He ignored Harry which wasn't a massive surprise to him. "_Ellone helped me find you, Irvine."_

"Harry?" Irvine asked tentatively.

"_Of course it is!"_ Harry laughed. "_Who else would be talking inside your head? Unless you do have other voices? Insane ones that is."_

"You're the only insane voice in my head." Irvine managed to tease but Harry could see in his vision that he was crying. "God, Harry. We thought we'd lost you."

"_And until a few days ago I'd thought I'd lost you all too."_ Harry responded. "_I've missed you, Irvine."_

"I've missed you too, Harry." Irvine moved around and slowly stood up and looked around them. They were on a railway line that looked disused and Irvine crossed it showing a massive circle of solar panels with a stage in the centre where a band was playing music that Harry hadn't heard before. There was a large crowd down there too. "Selphie wanted to liven things up for everyone and we won't get the Garden working until at least tomorrow evening."

"_Then where will you go?"_ Harry asked.

"That's up to Squall. The Headmaster put him in charge." Irvine explained. "Harry? How come only you and me remember? It's been so hard..."

"_With Squall, Quistis, Zell and Selphie right there in front of you?"_ Harry sighed. "_I know. It's because they've used GFs for so long and as the GFs grew it blocked their memories. You and Ellone never used GFs and mine bonded with my magical core and not my mind."_

"So you never forgot?" Irvine asked worriedly.

"_I've never forgotten a single thing about any of you."_ Harry promised.

"What happened to you?" Irvine ground his teeth. "You were there and then there was that fire and you ran."

"_I never ran."_ Harry countered. "_I'd have never left that fire until I knew you were all safe. I've been on another world and the people there needed a weapon to fight and they summoned me with magic that's different to ours. It started a fire."_

"How could they do that without a care for who you were or who you'd leave behind?" Irvine sighed.

"_The spell wouldn't bring anyone through who had any blood relations but by the bits I saw of them I think they'd have done it regardless."_ Harry sighed. "_I admit they were pretty desperate. Voldemort and his followers rule almost everything there. But when he found out about Centra he wanted to harness the power here and he started hunting for me. He caught up to me a week ago and a few days back he used me to come here. I managed to break free and come through so that world's cut off now but Voldemort and a few of his followers are here."_

"What's he like?" Irvine asked, still speaking out loud.

"_Pray you never meet him to find out."_ Harry told him simply. "_To find me he kidnapped a few adults and children. The children were found dead a few days later, tortured and mutilated."_

"Oh..." Irvine stuttered. They were quiet for a while before Irvine spoke again. "When can Squall and I come and get you?"

"_I'm hoping Seifer will get me out given some time."_ Harry told him. "_But until I have a good plan I don't want you trying to break me out. You'll be killed long before you get to me."_

"I think we may be going to check on Trabia Garden once the Garden works again." Irvine told him after another few minutes. "Selphie says that no missiles were fired other than the ones at Balamb but we want to make sure they're alright."

"_Irvine?"_ Harry paused. "_Trabia is going to be in ruins."_

"What!?" Irvine jerked. "But how?"

"_The Sorceress..." _Irvine winced but Harry continued. "_...she sent Voldemort and his men there and they came back happy. I don't think you should go there, it probably won't be pretty."_

"Selphie..." Irvine trailed off.

"_She needs to see for herself." _Harry sighed. "_I figured that."_

"I'm tired of all of this." Irvine told him. "I've wanted to tell the others so bad but after Squall said you'd been in his head since you were younger I realised they won't remember."

"_It'll happen."_ Harry promised him. "_Seifer remembered everything after seeing me."_

"Then why didn't seeing each other work?" Irvine countered.

"_Maybe because all of you remember the same thing about me. Ellone was the one to say it, I was the glue. I kept you all from being outcasts and I fit in with all of you. You all had your differences now and then but I didn't. And then Ellone told me that the fire and my 'death' was the start of the end for you all. Matron changed, the Headmaster left and the happiness died."_

"That's true." Irvine sighed. "It was never the same with you gone. We weren't the perfect family anymore. Even Seifer couldn't bully Zell anymore because it reminded everyone of you because you always stopped it."

"_As soon as I'm free I'll tell you and we'll meet up."_ Harry promised.

"Aren't you going to come back before that?" Irvine pleaded. "Now that you're back, I don't want to lose you again. I've been so..."

"_You were always the lonely one, Irvine."_ Harry sighed. "_I'll be back as soon as I can but I really need to sleep and regain some of my energy. They're not letting me regain enough for Sabre to come around and there's only a few ways they can manage that."_

"Harry..." Irvine sighed.

"_I know, Irvine. I love you."_

"I love you too. Be careful." Irvine concluded and Harry slowly faded back into the mind-scape glad that he now had three minds in this massive expanse to talk with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Galbadia Garden – The next day**

Harry was woken late in the morning by the feel of his body by a massive jerk that sent him flying out of bed and onto the hard ground. He groaned and instinctively looked around for whoever had pulled him out of bed only to find himself alone. Another, larger jerk, made him realise that it was the building being moved and after the concept of an earthquake was rejected from his mind he realised what it was.

He moved into the corner of the room and a long stretch of shuddering overtook the Garden and with another jerk that almost made him fall over he felt weight pressing down on him, as if he was in an elevator but the sensation didn't last long and afterwards he found the Garden to be calm once more. They'd worked out how to do the same thing to Galbadia Garden as they had with Balamb Garden, made it into a floating base which couldn't be good for Squall or the rest.

Harry pulled himself back onto the bed and let his exhaustion take him back into sleep once more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Trabia Garden – Two days later**

Irvine swallowed violently and decided he really didn't want to breathe anymore. If he breathed through his nose he could smell it and if he breathed through his mouth he could almost taste it and it was horrible either way.

"No!" Selphie moaned painfully and sagged at his side. He quickly caught her arm as they looked down the path and the smoking ruins not far from them.

"This is horrible." Quistis gasped and Irvine looked at them all in turn. Zell looked like he was about to keel over while Quistis and Rinoa were trying not to turn away from the scene laid out before them. Squall was probably the most collected there but Irvine could tell it was only due to a massive amount of will power and practice that he could keep his face blank. Irvine turned back to the scene before him.

In the near distance was the shell of Trabia Garden, almost identical to Balamb Garden where it hung over the scene from behind, lit by the rising sun as it was. The ruins were smoking and in the odd place old fires still held onto life even though he couldn't imagine there was much left to burn. The gardens around the base of the main structure were completely shattered though and he doubted even Selphie could recognise anything amongst that mess but what really held their attention, and the attention of numerous SeeD members and trainees in Balamb Garden, was the bodies that ran all the way up the front path. The wall had been completely decimated in the attack but pinned to it were the closest bodies, pinned there by their arms and legs and hanging from splinters of stone that looked as though they'd come out of the stonework of the wall. Beyond the wall the road ran thick with a red mud that could only be soaked in one thing and the remains of bodies littered the path and some were strung up to ruined buildings and mutilated in ways that Irvine could never have imagined before.

He was interrupted when Selphie keeled over and threw up. Zell came to his aid and between the two they soothed her. It was, in a word, horrific and Irvine wanted to completely remove the memory from his mind. He looked up a while later to see Squall studying the bodies on the wall and he stood but just as he did Squall made to step over the wall.

"_Stop him!"_ Harry suddenly screamed in his mind and Irvine, shocked though he was, couldn't help but do as told.

"Stop, Squall!" Irvine shouted.

Squall paused and turned to look at him quizzically. "_Harry?"_ Irvine asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"_The bodies draped over the break in the wall weren't made at the same time as the ones pinned up. There's a trap there."_ Harry explained without mentioning how long he'd been lingering in Irvine's mind which Irvine decided to leave until later.

"It might be a trap." Irvine simplified before moving towards Squall. They were soon joined by Quistis and they crouched down, trying to ignore the smell from the numerous bodies draped over the wall.

"They look newer." Quistis commented. "And where's the spikes that went through them like the others?"

"You're right but I don't see any form of mechanism." Squall frowned at Irvine suspiciously.

"_Throw something across the gap."_ Harry suggested.

Irvine straightened up and looked around for something. Finally deciding on a block of stone broken from the wall he lifted it up and Squall and Quistis, seeing what he had planned, moved out of the way. Irvine threw the rock through the wall, about a metre clear, but then all three recoiled in shock as, just as the block of stone crossed the wall, a spike shot up and smashed through it.

"These people were trying to help them!" Quistis gasped, going white, as she stared at where the rock had been pulverised. "It's horrible."

"It's worse." Squall spoke quietly. "Who could do this?"

"_Death Eaters."_ Harry told Irvine quietly.

"Death Eaters?" Irvine asked out loud without realising it and Squall rounded on him.

"How?" Squall asked before his eyes widened. "He?"

Irvine nodded and tilted his head ever so slightly even though it confused the others who were all watching the exchange. "What are you two talking about?" Rinoa asked.

"This was done by Death Eaters." Squall turned back to look at one of the bodies.

"Who're Death Eaters?" Zell asked.

"They can use magic without Para-magic." Squall told them. "And they're not nice."

"How do you know about them?" Quistis asked. "I've never heard of them before."

Squall couldn't think of an answer to that one and turned to lift another slab of rock. He tossed it across the wall halfway up the crumbled gap and it cleared without problem. "Only the lowest part is trapped. Quistis, send word back to the ship about the trap. Irvine, do you think the rest is safe?"

"How would..." Irvine started before Harry interrupted him.

"_He's asking me."_ Harry said solemnly. "_Tell him that the Death Eaters rarely trap anything but the first entrance, they want a few witnesses to what they do. And this is their kernel stone on this world."_

"They only normally trap the entrance so that people can witness..." Irvine trailed off.

"Witness what?" Zell asked.

"What they've done inside." Irvine swallowed and soon followed Squall over the wall before helping Selphie, Zell, Rinoa and finally Quistis over behind him.

"_Do you think anybody survived?" _Irvine asked inside his own head.

"_Probably anybody that found a good enough hiding place and didn't try to fight. The Death Eaters wouldn't have done the hard work to find them."_ Harry explained.

"There should be at least a few survivors." Irvine repeated though only Squall knew where he was getting his information from. "Selphie? Do you know anywhere that people might have hidden or someplace people would meet up after the main building went?"

"Standard procedure was to hide in the underground rooms of the courts." Selphie managed out. Zell and Rinoa were staying by her sides and it was obvious she was trying not to the look at the bodies around them.

"_Harry? Are you alright?" _Irvine asked after they'd walked further into the area and he hadn't said anything.

"_I'm just a little tired."_ Harry said but Irvine didn't really believe that one.

"_How long have you been in my head?"_ He asked.

"_I was there about five minutes before I spoke."_ Harry replied, sounding truthful and was about to say something else when Squall suddenly stopped in front of them and Irvine was forced to side step to avoid walking into his back.

"Squall? What...? Irvine started before catching sight of it. In the centre was an almost pristine fountain and it was still running. It was about ten feet tall in the centre and about fifteen foot across at the base but it wasn't water running through it anymore. It was thick blood, blood from the twenty or so bodies pinned to every inch of it. Irvine choked and found himself holding the back of Squall's jacket as he almost heaved.

"Oh, fuck..." Zell whispered from behind them and Irvine heard the distinct sound of Rinoa throwing up and Selphie's pained whimper as Quistis tried to sooth her.

"_Harry?"_ Irvine managed. "_Why would they do something like this?"_

"_It's a warning to the world."_ Harry sounded sick.

"_Are you okay?"_ Irvine asked.

"_This is my..." _Harry started.

"This is not your fault!" Irvine snapped though only he and Squall heard him. Squall snapped around to face him.

"He thinks it's his fault?" Squall hissed quietly. "Harry! Stop being an idiot. Just because Voldemort used you to come here doesn't make you responsible for his actions."

"Harry?" Irvine prompted when the voice in his head didn't speak. "Harry?"

He shook his head at Squall to show he didn't know where Harry had gone and Squall sighed before straightening up and then sighing in relief. "He's just a little..." Squall started showing that Harry had moved to Squall's mind which didn't surprise Irvine.

"Horrified?" Irvine suggested looking up at the fountain once more.

"Exactly." Squall sighed before seeming to settle into his own mind and Irvine left him to it knowing that the two needed to talk through what had happened the other day on the bridge of the Garden.

"Selphie?" Irvine took over. "Which way?"

Selphie looked up at him weakly before pointing down one of the other three paths around the fountain. Irvine led the way with Squall at his side, ignoring it when their leader muttered to himself a few times. Irvine had already worked out that Squall and Harry were more than just brothers or best friends, they were together no matter how strange their relationship was.

"There!" Selphie screamed and darted past them and towards a row of what seemed to be seating stands. As Irvine and Squall followed they noticed people lying and sitting against walls and soon they realised that they were alive.

"Zell, send word to the Garden and get people to come and help. Escort them past the trap and to here. Quistis, Rinoa, see what you can do in the meantime." Squall ordered. "Irvine, we'll search the area for anything else."

The team accepted the orders and Zell broke into a run, heading back along the way they'd come to get help while Quistis and Rinoa went to Selphie to help her sort through the survivors finding the worst off for quick transfer back to the Garden. It was going to be a long day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

Harry slipped into his boyfriend's mind as night began to fall on the travelling Galbadia Garden and found Squall leaning on the side of a large boulder that had been thrown into the middle of a basketball court by Voldemort's attack. In his line of sight was another boulder with Quistis and Rinoa leaning against it and Zell sitting cross-legged on the top. Which meant that only Irvine and Selphie were unaccounted for in the group.

"_Where's Irvine?"_ Harry asked and Squall only twitched the smallest amount.

"_He's sitting on the boulder behind me."_ Squall told him and leaned to the side and twisted his head and suddenly Harry was looking directly at Irvine who was looking down at Squall. Squall turned back to the silent group and went back to simply waiting. "_Sorry again for how I acted. It's just with that thing with Seifer..."_

"_I know." _Harry interrupted him. "_I knew it when you were saying it. I just thought it was best I kept my distance for a while and I needed some good amount of rest anyway."_

"_Did you get any today?"_

"_I slept a little until lunch but then some Death Eaters came in and..." _Harry paused. "_Well, they knocked me out for the rest of the afternoon."_

"_You're not healing at all are you?"_ Squall observed rather than stated.

"_I'm honestly getting a little worse."_ Harry admitted truthfully. "_I've run out of curing spells in my arsenal and without Sabre around I can't equip offensive magic to power my body's vitality."_

"_Harry..."_ Squall sighed.

"_You can't do anything anymore. I wasn't where I was originally and I don't know where I am now."_ Harry told him. "_And I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon anyway."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the Sorceress is convinced she knows where you're going to end up and she wants to meet you there."_ Harry told him.

"_Then we can sort all this out." _Squall nodded.

"_Voldemort will be wherever she is. You can't face him and the Sorceress at the same time." _Harry told him but was interrupted from saying anything else when they all turned towards Squall's left as Selphie appeared in the basketball court.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Selphie told them and Harry looked her over, she looked so tired and worn but she'd recovered just like the fighter she was. "Thanks so much for coming out here."

"Cheer up, heh?" Irvine suggested as he slipped off of the boulder to stand at Squall's side. Squall glanced at him but didn't comment.

"Thanks." Selphie paused before looking directly at Squall with determination in her eyes. "Take me with you when you fight the Sorceress. I want to get revenge."

"Do we have to fight?" Rinoa spoke up. "I mean, isn't there another way to avoid the bloodshed."

"What the...?" Zell frowned. "What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Maybe somebody really smart could come up with a way so we didn't have to fight anymore." Rinoa suggested.

"_That's what Dumbledore waited for. Me to come along and fall into the Prophecy and kill Voldemort for him."_ Harry pointed out. "_You can't win wars that way."_

"_In a way you did free that World from Voldemort, maybe that's what the Prophecy meant."_

"_Yeah, and instead he does this on our World."_ Harry countered.

"Squall, you have to voice your feelings or I won't understand." Rinoa broke Harry and Squall away from their internal discussion. Clearly Squall had made an expression at Harry's words.

"You were part of a resistance movement." Squall pointed out. "Unlike others who were just talk you took to your weapons and fought. And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?"

"I guess I'm just scared. Sometimes when I'm with all of you I feel like we're on the same wavelength, you know?" Rinoa tried to explain, the frustration evident in her voice. "But when the battles start happening, it's different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use. 'How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone.' Once I catch up, I wonder if everyone is safe and if they'll welcome me with open arms?"

"_Wow, she's..."_ Harry stopped himself from finishing that thought. He really hadn't spent much time getting to know her and until he found a way to be with his family again he wasn't all that interested.

"Rinoa, I understand." Irvine spoke up and stepped forwards, putting his back to Harry and Squall. "Someone might not be there. Someone you love might disappear before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that but that's why I fight."

"_Oh, Irvine."_ Harry sighed knowing he was talking about Harry in particular. It can't have been nice for any of them after they thought Harry had died but at least the others hadn't grown up remembering his death and then the added loss of all the others.

Squall reached forwards and touched Irvine on the back of his brown jacket and pressed his hand into his new friend, undoubtedly realising the same as Harry did, at least on the aspect of Harry's supposed death and he couldn't help but be caught up in the pain in Harry's thoughts. Irvine turned to look at him and his eyes met Squall's directly, as if trying to see Harry through them.

"When I was five or so I was in an orphanage." Irvine spoke up making Squall tense as he realised Irvine was going to tell everyone about who Harry was. Irvine turned back to the others and picked up a basketball from the floor and lobbed it at the burnt net only for it to bounce off the backboard violently. "Lots of kids, all without parents. It was around the end of the Sorceress' War so I guess it couldn't be helped. Anyway, that's where I was and out of all the kids there one meant more to me than any of the others. I loved all of them but that kid was more important to me. To all of us."

"_Is he talking about you?"_ Squall asked. Harry didn't answer, he didn't trust his thoughts not to betray his weakness right now, not even to Squall.

"We played all the time, all of us kids but he was special to all of us." Irvine trailed off.

"_Harry, you should go to him. Talk to him." _Squall told him.

Harry would have but he was distracted by something else right then. The others were thinking about something. It was Selphie that looked up at Irvine first. "Was that Orphanage a stone house?" She asked.

"You guessed it." Irvine nodded and Harry heard the hope in his voice and he hoped too. Maybe having Irvine mention it, like Harry had mentioned it to Seifer would be enough. Having it pushed into their faces like this.

"An old house made of stone?" Quistis frowned pushing forward so she wasn't leaning on the boulder any longer. "By the ocean?"

"You guessed it." Irvine was sounding a little happier now as looks of sudden revelation spread across Selphie, Quistis and Zell's faces. "I knew the first time we met."

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us?" Selphie complained.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us?" Quistis asked.

"Cause you seemed to have forgotten." Irvine sighed. "And it kinda sucked that I was the only one that remembered. Spunky little Selphie and bossy little Quistis."

"_Squall?"_ Harry spoke finally into the silence of Squall's mind. In fact it wasn't quiet at all but so much was flashing through Squall's mind that Harry couldn't comprehend it.

"Hey? Do you guys remember setting off fireworks?" Zell suddenly perked up and slid down off of his boulder. Selphie turned and nodded at him with a big grin. "The beach and the lighthouse!"

"Yeah!" Selphie was almost bouncing now. It seemed to all be coming back to them, piece by piece but Squall was still utterly silent.

"Then what about my parents in Balamb?" Zell asked suddenly.

"The Dinchts must have adopted you." Quistis reasoned.

"That's probably it." Irvine nodded and turned and smiled at Squall but he lost the grin when met by Squall's stoic face.

"I was there!" Zell leaned back against the boulder tiredly and rubbed at his head and Irvine turned back away from Squall.

"Oh my goodness." Quistis gasped. "Seifer was there too. I remember now, he always used to bully you, Zell."

"My arch nemesis." Zell groaned.

"Wow, I don't believe Seifer was there too!" Selphie gasped looking at them all in amazement.

Irvine turned his back to them and faced Squall directly again. "Well, Squall?" He asked loudly making all the others stop discussing the orphanage and look at their leader. "Seifer was there and apart from Rinoa we all were too."

"What, does that mean...?" Zell frowned.

Squall's mind suddenly snapped back into clarity and his vision shifted to each of the others. "Yeah, I was there too."

"_Squall..."_

"_Oh god, Harry!"_ Squall was almost crying inside and more of his weight was being placed onto the boulder. The others were focusing on the good memories but Squall wasn't like that, he had found and focused on all the worst ones. "I was always waiting for sis to come back." Squall said to the others. "She was a bit older than us and we all called her 'Big Sis' but she left. We were all there, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer and..."

"And...?" Zell frowned.

"Who else, Squall?" Quistis frowned and Selphie looked at Irvine for help.

Squall cupped his hands over his face. "Harry." Squall gasped out. "How could we have...?"

"Harry?" Zell frowned but then his eyes widened and he sagged back against the boulder. Selphie looked from Irvine to Squall before she gasped and sagged back onto the boulder and down to the floor. Quistis grabbed her neck as her throat closed up on her. "How could we have forgotten him?"

"_That's you!"_ Squall's mind was wild again but his confusion was directed at Harry.

"_Yeah, Squall."_ Harry sighed but didn't say anymore.

"He was so..." Zell started.

"He kept us all together." Selphie managed to finish for Zell. "He was the one you were talking about, the one that was a little more special to us all." She turned to Irvine.

"Yeah." Irvine nodded. "He's the one that really understood each of us separately. Even Seifer loved him. We all did."

"There was a fire." Squall started. "I remember waking up and it was everywhere. We all ran."

"But Harry ran out onto the plains and nobody could find him." Quistis said. "How could he have died and we all just forgot about him?"

"_Tell Irvine to tell them."_ Harry told Squall.

"_Harry?"_ Squall couldn't think clearly. He was too overcome with trying to fit it all together.

"_They deserve to know that I'm not dead. My supposed death destroyed our family and if knowing I'm still alive can help mend the wounds then they should know."_ Harry told him.

"Irvine?" Squall attracted his attention. "He..."

"He?" Quistis frowned at Squall, never having seen him so distressed in all the years she'd known him.

"He says to..." Squall swallowed. "Tell them."

"Is he sure?" Irvine looked into Squall's eyes. Squall nodded and Irvine sighed. "Harry didn't die that night."

"What?" Selphie straightened up. "We all remember it."

"Somebody cast a spell that stole Harry from the orphanage and it started the fire." Irvine told them. "He's still alive."

"Where is he then?" Zell stood back up again.

"He was taken to another World and was trapped there. But the people..." Irvine looked around and gulped. "The people that did this tracked him down and found out about Centra and used him to open a portal here. Now they are here. Harry managed to break free of them long enough to get through the portal but not enough to get free on this side."

"So he's alive?" Selphie had tears on her face and Zell and Quistis didn't seem far behind.

"He's alive." Irvine nodded. "In the Sorceress' hands, but free."

"If he's in captivity how do you know about where he is?" Rinoa suddenly joined the conversation.

"He's in my head." Squall managed to say without too much distress.

"What?" Selphie and Zell managed to cry at the same time.

"Ever since we were younger he's been paying me visits in my head. Just a voice." Squall told them and Harry couldn't focus properly through Squall's tears. Squall was seriously upset by this revelation. "And I didn't even remember he existed until now."

"_I tried to tell you. I didn't know you'd forgotten when I first found you but you got so confused by the idea and whenever I mentioned it you rejected the idea so I gave up."_ Harry told him honestly. "_So I decided to start anew with you in the hopes that one day you'd remember it all."_

"And now I have. We all have." Squall muttered. "I can't believe even when Harry spoke of Irvine and Ellone, even about the Orphanage I never even thought I might have been involved but he always pushed me to open up to Zell and Quistis and when he always tried to make me befriend Seifer."

"Does Seifer...?" Quistis asked.

"According to Harry he does. He remembered after seeing Harry face to face, after Harry forced information about it on him." Irvine took over the explanation.

"So he can talk to you?" Zell asked Squall. "In your head?"

"And in my head. And Ellone's too." Irvine answered for Squall. "It's his ability but finding a particular person's mind is next to impossible."

"He found mine but could never find anybody else's." Squall continued for him. "After Ellone took us into the past for the first time Harry could find her mind and talk to her."

"And Ellone led Harry's mind to my own a few days ago." Irvine sighed.

"So he could talk to us?" Zell asked hopefully.

"If he searched for long enough." Squall sighed. "But..."

"Wait!" Selphie suddenly gasped, realising what Squall had stopped himself from saying. "You said he was in the Sorceress' captivity."

"Yeah. And he's weak." Squall said. "Too weak even for his GF to regenerate and he's used up all his curative magic just to keep himself strong enough to talk to me and Irvine."

"Why is she keeping him alive?" Rinoa asked drawing everybody's attention.

"Because with his ability he can enter anybody's mind and see where they are and what they are doing." Irvine explained. "And he knows where Ellone is and that's what the Sorceress wants the most."

"So he's in your mind right now?" Quistis eyed Squall.

"_It's not like you're about to grow another head or something."_ Harry pointed out.

Squall laughed and the other five jumped in surprise by the strange response to Quistis' question. "He said that it's not like I'm about to grow another head or something."

"Sounds like Harry." Zell said with a chuckle. "Harry?"

"_Urgh!"_ Harry grimaced at the odd sensation and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Harry!" Squall frowned. "What...?"

"_Somebody's hurting me, worse than I've ever sensed like this. The Cruciatus."_

"No!" Squall gasped.

"_Just tell them all that I love them all and soon..." _Harry promised. "_We'll see each other soon and you'll make it up to me for forgetting about me."_

"Harry..." Squall frowned, ignoring all of the others shouting questions at him.

"_Love you, Squall."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Retrieval

A World to belong to

A/N; Please read the message in bold at the top of my profile regarding updates. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5; Retrieval

**Galbadia Garden**

Harry's eyes snapped open and he tried to gasp in air but failed against the agony coursing through every inch of his body. He'd been dragged out of his cell and carried to a large room and as his eyes shot around the room he could see Death Eaters, about a dozen of them throughout the room, laughing and mocking him as he writhed on the floor. Voldemort, standing over him, lifted his wand and broke the spell.

Harry choked on blood but couldn't summon the strength to roll over to cough it up and even as he tried to breath in air he choked on the blood. Voldemort laughed and it was then that Harry realised that there were only Death Eaters in the room. There were no Galbadian soldiers, no Seifer and no Sorceress. Voldemort had burns up the side of his already monstrous face and it was those burns that told Harry what was happening. Voldemort was taking revenge on Harry for all the trouble he had caused.

Voldemort eyed him for a moment before flicking his wand at Harry sending him flying across the floor and into the wall. He felt pain in his chest but Voldemort had done it so that Harry didn't drown and he could breath past the blood even as he weakly spat it out. Voldemort wasn't interested in ending this quickly even though Harry could already feel darkness creeping up on him.

Whatever Voldemort had planned though was interrupted as the door shot open and in seconds a dozen Galbadian Soldiers were flooding into the room holding guns and swords aimed at the Death Eaters who rounded on them with their wands. Seifer walked inside and paused as he looked around before spotting Harry. "Get him out of here." Seifer snapped at two red armoured soldiers who crossed to where Harry was struggling to stay conscious. Harry gasped in pain as he was lifted up by his arms and he lost consciousness as they started hauling him out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke to find himself back in his room or really a cell. He was lying on his side with bedding rolled up behind him to keep him from rolling onto his back and he could taste blood in his mouth and coughed as he came awake. He rolled forwards and spat the blood out before groaning in pain. Somebody had mended his chest pain with a cure but other than that he was even weaker than before.

A movement from by the door made him look up and see Seifer crossing towards him. He crouched down and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Voldemort's men took you from the cell and tried to kill you." Seifer told him.

"Was that what he was doing?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Thanks Seifer, I didn't know that."

Seifer sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm going to die here, Seifer." Harry groaned. "Get me out."

"I can't do that. If you agree to help us then the Sorceress with heal you and you'll be protected." Seifer pleaded with him.

"Since when do you plead for somebody else's life?" Harry asked him. "I've watched you from Squall's mind for years and you've been nothing like the boy I loved."

"I'm trying to talk sense into you." Seifer told him.

"You're not the boy I loved." Harry groaned. "I loved him. I can't love you."

Harry knew he'd hit a nerve when Seifer flinched and the hand on Harry's shoulder tightened. "I don't need your love."

"Yes you do, Seifer." Harry told him. "That's why you're even here. You want me to forgive you for all of this and for the way you've acted over the years but you can't have it, Seifer. I'm not going to forgive you. Not ever. Not if you're like this. I can't love this version of you."

That wasn't true but Seifer didn't know that. Harry would always love Seifer because of the memories they shared together. Seifer straightened up but Harry saw the pained look in his face as he rolled back onto his side and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Squall's mind**

Harry slipped into Squall's head seconds after he woke up to feeling Galbadia Garden violently changing course and direction. His body was in so much pain he could feel it as that odd sensation when using the mind-scape. Squall was standing in the front entrance of Balamb Garden and somewhere in the transition through the mind-scape Balamb Garden had crashed into the side of Galbadia Garden and the SeeDs were attacking the soldiers on the lawn outside the Sorceress' base.

Before Harry could speak Squall launched himself over the ten foot drop down onto the lawn. _"Squall, you're attacking Galbadia Garden."_ Harry pointed out as Squall checked the others with him. Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa.

"Harry?" Squall looked at the others as he spoke.

"Where?" Zell asked.

"In my head." Squall frowned. "Where have you been, Harry?"

"_Voldemort got a little carried away with his idea of revenge."_ Harry told him. _"Be careful, Voldemort's in the Garden somewhere and he's not going to shoot to injure."_

"We know." Squall said but repeated the message to the others.

"Where are you, Harry?" Irvine asked.

"_I'm here."_ Harry told Squall.

"He says he's here." Squall repeated. "But he sounds really weak."

"_And in pain."_ Harry told him truthfully.

"We'll split up then." Selphie announced. "Harry can talk to Irvine right, he can lead a team to get him out."

"_That won't work. If you've any chance to get to the Sorceress then Irvine needs to be the guide and you have to go with them."_ Harry told Squall. _"And I can't talk to anyone else."_

"Harry says that won't work." Squall sighed. "And he's right. We need Irvine to show us the way and he can't talk to anyone else but him and I need to be there to take out Seifer."

"_Just go do what has to be done and come for me afterwards."_ Harry told him.

"We'll get you out." Zell promised even though he couldn't hear Harry's words.

Irvine led them to a side entrance that wasn't guarded and the group slipped into the corridors. They met quite a few soldiers on the inside but most of them were distracted by the war going on outside and the group was able to easily overcome them. Harry began to recognise the particular curve of the hallways almost ten minutes into their attack and began to wonder whether he should divert them in order to pick him up.

It was Voldemort that would be the problem. If the group met him on their way up to the Sorceress they had no experience with him or his Death Eaters and any one of them could be killed. With Harry they'd be slower because of his injuries but Harry knew the Death Eaters tricks and maybe he'd be able to turn Seifer enough to help them.

The entered the central hall and killed two soldiers patrolling it and were about to turn towards the main stairs up when there was a loud cracking sound and a figure dressed in black appeared in front of them with a white bone mask over his face. Squall ducked as the man shot a Killing Curse at him and leapt forwards slashing his sword but a silently cast shield deflected the attack. Squall was sent flying by another wave of the Death Eater's wand but as he rolled to recover he levelled his sword just as the enemy was aiming a spell at an attacking Zell and fired. The Death Eater had just cast a spell to shield himself from Irvine's gun but hadn't been aware of Squall's Gunblade and the bullet hit him in the neck. The snap of Quistis' whip stung his arm and sent his wand clattering to the ground and Squall jumped forward and stabbed his sword through the Death Eater's chest, killing him.

"_That was too close."_ Harry told Squall worriedly.

"It's not like we know much about them." Squall pointed out.

"_Squall, I can't stay in your mind. I'm too weak."_ Harry sighed. He wanted to protect them from the Death Eaters but that one had proved something to Harry. If they picked him up now then he'd slow them down and they couldn't risk that. _"Tell Irvine I'm in room A17. Don't come for me until you've dealt with the Sorceress. And Squall just do that and get out. Don't go hunting for Voldemort. You'll need me able to fight for that."_

"Harry says he's in room A17 but he's too tired to help us anymore." Squall sighed.

Irvine frowned. "Selphie and Zell. 'A' means he's through that door on the right somewhere. I can't remember which way the numbers go. You two go find him and get him back to Balamb Garden while the rest of us go deal with the Sorceress."

"_Be careful love." _Harry said as he faded from his mind but instead of returning to his pained body he struck out for Ellone.

He found her looking out at the sea at a fleet of ships that Harry had never seen before. They were quite close and the closest had its stern to the White SeeD ship. They were being escorted.

"_Elly. I'd ask what's happening but that'll have to wait. Can you take me to Zell's mind? They're in Galbadia Garden."_ Harry said in a rush even as Ellone jumped at his voice in her head.

"_You sound so weak!"_ Ellone asked in concern.

"_Zell and Selphie are coming to get me out but I need to help them."_ Harry pleaded. Ellone said nothing more and Harry was evicted back into the Mind-scape and the blue orbs of minds streaked past him as Ellone sought out Zell in her own way. Harry decided to thank her later and probed at Zell's mind and saw a flash. It was one of his favourite memories. Of Harry tackling Zell into the sea water on their beach but this time it was from Zell's prospective and not his own. Then of Zell crawling into Harry's bed at night because Seifer had hidden a dead rat in his own bed and cuddling up to Harry's chest.

Harry slipped into the mind even as Zell stumbled and choked at the memory. "Zell, what's wrong?" He heard Selphie asked.

"I just..." Zell frowned and looked around as if he was about to see Harry.

"_Sorry, Zell. It was me probing for a memory."_ Harry said quietly. _"Ellone led me here and I just needed to check it was you."_

"Did you have to bring up _that_ one?" Zell asked.

"What?" Selphie asked before her eyes went wide. "Harry?" His view jogged as Zell nodded.

"_I'd have given anything over the years to have been able to curl up in bed with any of you again." _Harry sighed. _"Turn right here."_

"Harry, I can barely hear you." Zell said. "He says to turn right."

"_I'm losing consciousness."_ Harry said and knew that if he returned to his own body he'd do just that.

"Hold on, Harry. We're coming."Zell told him before bursting into a sprint and Harry became dizzy as his view kept shifting to the numbers on the doors until Zell skidded to a halt by a door. He tried the handle before giving it a solid kick which didn't help.

"Move, Zell." Selphie ordered and Zell took cover, placing his arm in front of his face for a second. Harry heard a loud explosion and when Zell looked up the door was blown inwards. Zell jumped the wreckage and for the first time Harry looked upon himself through somebody else's eyes.

"_Zell..."_ Harry gasped before sinking out of his mind and returning to his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry's eyes opened tiredly as shadows blocked his light and he coughed and rolled onto his front to get the blood clear of his air pipe but it didn't do him all that much good until somebody tipped up his head and helped him tip his head off of the side and throw up all the blood in his throat. Hands cradled him almost too tightly and when they laid him back down he could see Zell and Selphie's blurred faces above him.

"Zell..." Harry whispered painfully. "Selphie..."

"Harry." Zell whispered almost as quietly and put his head next to Harry's before kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about a thing. We've got you now and we won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness yet again but this time he knew he was safe and that he could finally heal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When he woke up he instantly knew that something was different. He didn't feel so empty and as he came to he could feel a weight on his chest and as his eyes opened he found himself looking up at the face of a smaller version of Sabre. Sabre could take any size he wanted and clearly in the small room they were in he had taken the form of little more than a large house cat. His paws were sitting on Harry's chest.

Harry stared into his eyes. "Hey boy."

"_Don't 'hey boy' me."_ Sabre told him before pausing and Harry knew that now that he was conscious Sabre could read his memories to catch up on what was happening.

"You didn't hurt any of them did you?" Harry asked.

"_I do have some common sense."_ Sabre told him before lying down and resting his head on the paws on Harry's chest. Harry couldn't imagine what Sabre had done when he'd regained life to find Harry in a completely different place, lying in a hospital bed with strangers all around him. Now though he had Harry's memories of everything that had happened and would probably let Squall and the others near him.

"Sabre?" Harry asked. "Where are they?"

"_The one called Squall has been sitting on the other side of that glass since you came in. They left half an hour ago."_ Sabre told him without lifting his head.

"Help me up, we'll go find them." Harry told Sabre. Sabre lifted his head and studied Harry for a moment but they both knew that Harry hated being trapped like this even if they were trying to help. Eventually Sabre jumped off of Harry who pulled himself out of bed and with a quick glance around the room found clothes on a chair beside the bed. He changed out of the gown he was wearing and into the clothes. They definitely weren't his but his clothing had been through so much he doubted they'd been worth trying to clean and mend. The baggy black jeans and red t-shirt definitely weren't his, not even the boxers, socks and trainers and he doubted they were Squall's either since he was a lot taller than Harry. The only person he could imagine that was Harry's size and would lend him clothes was Zell and he found himself liking the idea that Zell had wanted to lend him clothes.

Harry didn't want to put his weight on Sabre and Sabre didn't mind being free to attack anyone that tried to hurt Harry. Instead Harry put his hands in his pockets and moved towards the door and pushed it open with his foot and ventured out into the main area of the hospital. There were a number of doors like his own one off of it and he spotted a woman sorting through files lined up on a number of shelves. Sabre brushed past his leg and slinked around the room and Harry followed him out until he found a mirror.

He studied himself. He hadn't seen his own image in over a week. Somebody had clean shaven his face, not that he'd had much on there in the first place. His hair was clean now and as he remembered it but he had a dark bruise under his left eye which luckily didn't seem to have caused him to get an actual black eye. His lower lip was split but apart from that he just looked pale and underfed which was true, he'd hardly had anything to eat over the last week but although he was hungry it wasn't long enough to cause him real damage. He'd gone for almost as long with less and he knew he just had to pace himself when he did get some food.

Harry heard a squeak of surprise and turned to find the woman he knew was Doctor Kadawaki trying to keep Sabre away from her by putting a table between them. Sabre had obviously decided to get her attention the hard way. She hadn't noticed Harry yet and Harry sighed. "Stop playing with her, Sabre."

Kadawaki jumped around to face him. "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I am though." Harry shrugged. "I want to see Squall."

"He'll be back soon. If you get back into bed I'll call the Headmaster's office and get hold of him." Kadawaki told him but Sabre growled.

"I'll find him." Harry announced and began heading towards the door out into the corridor, he knew this place almost as well as Squall did and he knew the way to the Headmaster's office even if he'd only ever seen it from the new platform above it.

"Now look here." Kadawaki tried to waylay him but Harry already had the door open. "You can't just wander around the Garden on your own."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I know my way around."

"You've been a captive for over a week and you're still healing." She told him. "You need looking after and watching."

"Well why don't you escort me up to Squall then?" Harry suggested.

"I have other patients to look after." She told him sternly.

"Then I'll just find Squall and he can look after me." Harry pointed out logically and was out of the room before she could argue. Sabre snaked back and forwards ahead of him as he walked out into the breeze of the walkways between the outer buildings and the main structure and as they walked Sabre grew until he was about the size of a fully grown tiger, looking like the Sabre Toothed tigers of old Earth.

They didn't come across anyone until they were inside the main building and a SeeD that Harry recognised pulled a child behind him as he eyed Sabre. It was odd for Harry, except for the Orphanage this Garden was the only place he could consider home yet he'd never been here in person before and all of the familiar faces surrounded him though he was a stranger in this place. A man that had been rescued from the enemy garden and couldn't be trusted. Harry sensed all of this as did Sabre who growled as he walked and Harry kept his hands in his pockets realising that he was completely unarmed in a place where ninety percent of people over the age of twelve carried a weapon and were training with them. That and Harry's pitifully depleted stock of magic didn't help his nerves.

He walked up the steps through the fountains until he boarded the lift and pressed the button for the third floor which was home to nothing but the Headmaster's Office. The lift accelerated upwards and Harry leaned back against the wall and Sabre pressed his head into his stomach to comfort him. _"You are protected, little one."_ Sabre told him. _"If not by me then by those you knew when you were in this world."_

Harry stroked him behind the ears but pushed off of the wall as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. Sabre walked out first and Harry heard a startled gasp from the office before he stepped out into the open air. His eyes quickly flickered over the people in the room even as they all turned to look at whoever had used the lift. Squall was the most obvious person in the room as far as Harry was concerned. He sat on the single step that led up to the chair that Headmaster Cid was sitting in. He was looking up at Harry in shock and seemed rather lost as to what to say.

Harry looked around at the others. Zell was fidgeting, Quistis was biting her lip, Selphie was going between staring at Sabre and looking at Harry and Irvine was playing with his hands. Then there was the Headmaster smiling at him in relief. One of the SeeD trainers, Zu, that Harry knew through Squall and finally Nida who had passed the test with Zell, Selphie and Squall.

"Well if I'd known that disappearing for twelve years and then reappearing again would silence you all in one go I'd have tried it way before I was five." Harry grinned though it hurt his split lip but he didn't let that show.

"Harry." Squall groaned at Harry's humour even as Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Quistis uttered rather pained laughs.

"Hey." Harry decided on instead of bad humour and had barely finished speaking when a body struck him and hugged him. Harry laughed and hugged Selphie back. "Hey sis."

Harry barely had a chance to get his breath back after Selphie pulled back before Quistis was hugging him a little more gently. "It's good to have you back."

Zell hugged him a little more enthusiastically almost lifting Harry off of the floor in his happiness at having his brother back. "Don't you dare do that again." Zell told him as he pulled away and let Irvine wrap him in a slightly more tender embrace but it was short lived but Harry knew that was because it was Irvine and a more heartfelt hug would be left until there wasn't an audience. Harry smiled at him to show he understood why Irvine was being standoffish. Harry finally turned to Squall who slowly stood up and walked towards him and Harry put his hands back into his pockets.

The last week had been a test for them both and the final evaluation was at this moment. Harry couldn't help but worry that Squall wouldn't accept him. Harry had accepted everything there was to know about Squall, had lived in his mind for longer than he could count and before that they'd been young children together but Squall only knew this older Harry through stories that Harry had told. He'd never met this version of him. Squall took hold of Harry's shoulders and then pulled Harry towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry pressed his face into Squall's chest and started to cry silently even as Squall rested his head on Harry's hair.

When Squall finally pulled away Harry wiped his face with his arm to wipe away the tears but beyond that didn't try to hide them. "How do you feel, my boy?" Cid asked as he approached.

Harry looked over at the short man that had been a constant figure in his early life and sighed. "Like I'm home again." Harry told him. "Though only after being hit by a train." Zell laughed even as Selphie, Quistis and Irvine told him off for joking about it. Squall grinned slightly and Harry knew all that that meant and couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Sabre growled again and butted his head into Harry's waist nearly sending him over and Harry looked down at him. "Sorry. Everyone, this is Sabre. My GF." Harry introduced and Sabre settled down onto his haunches and licked at a paw, showing off his long teeth in the process. "I found him when I was ten. He was knocked out when Voldemort captured me and he's only just been allowed to regain consciousness so he's a little bit nervous." Sabre's growl told him exactly what he could do with that suggestion.

"_You are hungry."_ Sabre told him. _"And I don't like the feeling so tell them to take you to get some food. Tell Squall that I'll eat him if he doesn't see to your food straight away."_

"I can't say that, Sabre." Harry complained.

"What?" Squall asked. Speaking for the first time since uttering Harry's name when he'd first arrived.

"Sabre's complaining because he can feel how hungry I am." Harry told them.

"Why can't you say that?" Zell asked.

"Because he told me to tell Squall that he'd eat him if he didn't sort it out straight away." Harry sighed and shrugged at Squall.

"Well it will make a change to watch you eat for a change." Squall shrugged and his eyes brightened up as he looked at Harry.

"I'll have something sent up." Cid announced. "Zu, Nida, let's leave them alone to talk."

With that the three others in the room boarded the lift and it disappeared. Squall sat back down on the step and Harry looked around at the others before deciding that he'd waited five long years to be close to Squall and the presence of his other brothers and sisters wasn't going to stop him and he hit Squall on the legs and sat between them when Squall frowned at him. Harry leaned back and as Squall tentatively reached around him Harry grabbed his hands and crossed Squall's arms over him and rested his head back onto Squall's chest and sighed as he relaxed.

Zell laughed but when Harry looked at him he raised his hands in surrender. "Harry." Squall groaned. "You're killing my reputation."

"I don't care." Harry told him simply, snuggling back into him. "It's hurt a little bit more every year I was gone so I'm not wasting time now because you don't want the others to see you being caring."

"Someone get a camera." Zell suggested in a fake sage whisper and Harry felt it as Squall looked up at him and could imagine the glare on his face.

"Zell, don't make me kick your arse." Harry told him with a raised eyebrow.

Zell laughed before sitting himself down in front of Harry so they were only a metre a part. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You want me to?" Harry asked.

"No!" Zell looked shocked at the very idea. "God, I've missed having you around."

"You only just remembered he existed." Squall pointed out but then winced as he realised how horrible that had sounded.

Irvine was the one to really be pained by that though and Harry looked at him sadly. "Me and Irvine didn't forget. I suppose with Irvine though he knew that one day he could find you all. I was trapped in another world and until I was twelve I didn't even have Squall to talk to. It's the same with us both though, you can't imagine how painful it was to find out that you'd all forgotten about us, even without a choice as it was. For Irvine that was recently but for me, that happened when I was twelve and I first found Squall and then maybe I still hoped that maybe Squall was the only one to have forgotten but then I saw Seifer, Quistis and Zell and they clearly didn't even recognise each other." Harry sighed. "That left me with only Elly, Selphie and Irvine."

"You reacted badly when Selphie appeared in Dollet." Squall whispered though they all heard.

"And I managed to track down Elly's mind when she took Squall, Zell and Selphie into the past on the train after you were first made SeeDs." Harry finished. "I didn't see Irvine from Squall's mind until I was already Voldemort's captive but that gave me hope that eventually I could make you all remember."

"So what now?" Selphie asked.

"Well, I'm going to help you for starters." Harry told them. "But first the last thing I remember is being in Zell's head so what happened?"

"Well we brought you back to the Garden." Zell shrugged.

"Voldemort was attacking the Galbadian Soldiers." Quistis told him. "It was horrible."

"Voldemort went against the Sorceress and tried to torture me to insanity like he wanted." Harry told them and Squall's arms tightened around him and he rested his chin on the top of his head. "Seifer rescued me but I don't think that would have been the end of it. What about Seifer?"

"Well, when we got there Seifer tried to stop us." Irvine told him. "We beat him but he was alive the last time we saw him."

"He disappeared?" Harry asked.

Irvine nodded. "We focused on Voldemort and the Sorceress' fight and when we turned back Seifer had gone. After that the Sorceress beat Voldemort, or at least she ran him off and he disappeared into thin air with the rest of his men and the Sorceress turned on us."

"You didn't..." Harry couldn't finish that sentence.

"When we defeated her the Sorceress left the Matron's body and we're not sure what happened then." Quistis told him. "All we know is that Rinoa collapsed and is in a coma."

"So the Matron's alive?" Harry asked hopefully and felt Squall nod.

"She's down in the Headmaster's rooms." Squall told him. "She asked us to come down to the Orphanage to speak to her once you were awake. I imagine the headmaster just told her you were awake so once your food comes up we'll go see her."

"Are we near the Orphanage?" Harry asked in surprise.

"The Garden's just about a mile away." Quistis told him. "Galbadia Garden was waiting here when we arrived."

"That's what she meant then." Harry frowned. "She knew that Irvine and I would help you remember and that when you did you'd go to the Orphanage."

"It's not your fault we remembered." Squall told him automatically.

"For once I wasn't going to say it was my fault." Harry turned as he spoke to look at him and then kissed him on the cheek with a laugh from everyone else.

Squall burrowed his head into Harry's back. "Don't do that, you're embarrassing me." Squall mumbled so that only Harry could hear and Harry rubbed his arms in apology.

"Oh! I need to tell Elly!" Harry suddenly straightened up. He'd forgotten all about his quick visit to her mind and that he'd left her with little to no explanation.

"Go tell her then." Squall told him still rather miffed by Harry's kiss in front of everyone else. Harry nodded to the others before closing his eyes and resting back against Squall, letting his boyfriend take his weight even if this was their first real contact.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ellone's mind**

Harry found himself on the deck of a ship that definitely wasn't the White SeeD ship. _"Don't you think you could stay put for just one day?"_ Harry asked making Ellone jump in surprise.

"_Harry..."_ She complained.

"_Sorry, sis. Just in a good mood."_ Harry told her.

"_Are you alright?"_ She asked. _"Where are you? What happened?"_

"_Uh..."_ Harry laughed for a second before answering her. _"I'm okay and I'm healed up by Doctor Kadawaki and I'm in the Garden, if you want more precise then I'm in the Headmaster's Officer with Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. And as to what happened Zell and Selphie rescued me while Irvine, Squall, Quistis and Rinoa went to try to defeat the Sorceress. They beat Seifer but he ran away and they defeated the Sorceress and now Matron's free but I think the Sorceress jumped to Rinoa because she's in a coma."_

"_Harry..."_ Ellone was clearly torn between being happy and concerned.

"_I'm good, Elly."_ Harry assured her. _"I'm safe and I'm with my family again."_

"_Alright."_ Ellone sighed.

"_Where are you going?"_ Harry asked.

"_I'm on my way to the eastern continent. They are going to protect me and if they bind my powers then I won't be at risk from the Sorceress."_ Ellone told him. _"Harry, be careful. You have powers too and the Sorceress knows about them, she might try to use them for herself. You and Matron need to come here and seal them away or you'll be at risk and if Rinoa has been possessed then it's vital to get her here too."_

"_I'll be seeing you soon then."_ Harry told her. _"Before I go can you do me a favour, you've shown me to Irvine and Zell but can you show me to any of the others?"_

"_I can."_ She told him and Harry slipped out of her mind letting the mind-scape fill his consciousness as Ellone bent the scape around them until three minds hung before him. He knew he could find them again and returned to Ellone's mind to thank her before slipping back into the mind-scape and searching out the three minds. They were separate but Harry was drawn towards them again though he'd have to work out who they were before he could think of them and be drawn to them like he was with Squall, Ellone, Irvine and now Zell.

He probed at the first mind and a flash of a memory struck him. He could see fires raging high from one of the wings of the orphanage and as he looked down he saw Zell sitting on the floor at his feet. Harry withdrew from the memory since he didn't know who it could have been. He probed again and got a flash of himself as a younger boy. "Quisty!" The younger version of him called. "Have you seen Elly, Zell's crying!"

Harry pulled back since he remembered that moment. Harry had been playing with Selphie when Zell had come running out of the house crying because Seifer had made fun of him again. Quistis had been the first person he'd found and she'd told him to go and calm Zell down because they'd all known that Harry was the best at it.

He flowed to another of the minds and probed at it and got a dark flash of emotion that half scared him. He could see an older version of himself lying on the bed in his cell and for a moment he thought it was Selphie when she'd rescued him but Harry recognised it as when he'd woken up after Voldemort's torture. This was Seifer's mind that Ellone had led him to. Harry slipped inside and found himself sitting in a room in Galbadia Garden staring at the wall.

Seifer shook his head, blurring Harry's vision for a moment and then the view went fuzzy before an arm blocked the view. Seifer had been crying. _"I didn't think you were still capable of crying, Seifer."_

"Fuck off." Seifer growled and it took Harry a moment to realise that Seifer thought the words were himself imagining self recrimination.

"_That's not a nice thing to say to your little brother, Seifer."_ Harry pointed out and knew exactly when Seifer realised what was happening because he jumped up off of whatever he'd been sitting on and turned full circle searching for Harry. _"I'm in your head, big brother."_

"Why?" Seifer asked. "Why are you here? Why can't you leave me alone? I deserve to be alone."

"_You really believe that, Seifer?"_ Harry asked. _"Because I've been alone for twelve years as I watched you all through Squall's eyes. Being alone isn't nice but it's your choice."_

"Damn it, Harry, don't mock me!" Seifer gasped out.

"_Look in the mirror, Seifer."_ Harry ordered.

"Why?"

"_Just do it."_ Harry told him and Seifer turned and leaned on the counter in front of a mirror set into the wall. _"What do you see?"_

"A failure." Seifer told him. Harry paused and didn't respond for a moment and eventually Seifer kept speaking. "I wanted to matter, Harry. I couldn't just be a nobody. I had to prove I wasn't weak."

"_You were only ever weak in my eyes when you made fun of Zell. Those times were your lowest moments and you knew it all along but you couldn't admit that that was your failing." _Harry told him. _"If you'd remembered me you'd have known that it was that nasty streak that was what wounded you just like it did when you were younger. When I used to call you on it you used to hide from everyone else while you felt horrible about it and to prove that you weren't weak you'd do it again and again."_

"Stop it, Harry." Seifer begged.

"_You know what I see in that mirror, Seifer."_ Harry continued ignoring the tears running down Seifer's face. Seifer shook his head because he didn't want to hear it. _"I see a brother that I'll always love, no matter what he's done because part of him will always hate himself for the pain he's caused and now you'll know who it is you have to prove yourself to."_

"What?" Seifer gasped. "You said you couldn't love me."

"_I lied, Seifer."_ Harry told him. _"You'll always have my love and that's what's going to hurt you the more until you finally accept that you don't have to make people hurt to be strong. You'll know that every time you do it there's one person on this world that loves you and that'll sting because you'll betray it every time."_

"Harry, you can't love me." Seifer gasped.

"_But I do, Seifer."_ Harry told him. _"Just like I love Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Squall and one day you'll see me again and I hope that on that day you can hug me and not be ashamed about yourself and you'll be able to tell me on that day that you really are someone that you think I can love."_

Seifer shut his eyes and with a single farewell Harry pulled out of his mind and reached for the last one and probed it getting a flash of Zell's back and Harry laid out on the bunk in his cell. He didn't need any more than that and pulled back to his own body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry walked behind Squall as they entered the overgrown ruins of the Orphanage. His hands were in his pockets and only Zell's presence close to his side kept him from running back to the Garden. This place had been the best home he'd ever had and he'd loved every moment he could remember here. He'd spent a lifetime with each of his brothers and sisters here and gone through the best and worst with them all. But it was this place also where it all started to come apart.

With the fire that they could already see in their minds eye over the burnt out remains of their rooms. It had started in Squall's room where Harry had been sleeping beside him and then spread through Harry's room and into Zell's and then Irvine's before the Matron had managed to put it out and as they walked through the hall outside their room they could see into the rooms through the crumbled and charred walls and woodwork.

Harry didn't say a word even as the others shared memories about their childhood about the things they'd done, the jokes they'd played on one another and even about the night they'd seen the fire and gathered all together in the courtyard while the Matron had protected them. Harry could imagine the moment when they'd realised why Squall was crying and trembling. Ellone had told him about how Squall had broken apart and the others had discovered that Harry hadn't followed them out of the fire.

They entered the courtyard to find the Matron and the Headmaster watching them approach and Harry stumbled backwards and might have run if it wasn't for Irvine who caught him against his chest as he tried to turn. Zell put an arm around his waist and Irvine looped an arm around from the other side and led him forwards and that was the only way that Harry could stand within a few metres of his Matron, the woman who through the Sorceress had tortured him and held him captive.

"Oh, Harry." She gasped and moved forwards making Harry cringe away and bury his head into Irvine's chest. Squall was quick to move and he touched Harry on the back and slowly coached him away from Irvine and let Harry bury himself into his side instead.

"She's not going to hurt you, Harry." Squall told him quietly so nobody else could hear. Harry looked up at the Matron and didn't move when she reached out a hand in offering. Harry slowly reached out with a trembling hand and took it and then relaxed. This was his Matron and there was no resemblance in their expressions and movements. Harry let go of Squall and hugged her tightly as he cried.

"I had to watch what she did, Harry." She told him. "For twelve years I thought you were dead and then Voldemort arrived and you followed him. I tried to fight her to save you but..."

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's over now."

"You know it is not." Matron sighed and Harry pulled back and nodded. "You know where we must go?"

"We have to protect Elly from the Sorceress." Harry said as he nodded. "And we have to make sure she can't use you again."

"Or you." She pointed out.

"What's going on?" Zell asked.

"The Sorceress wants to use Ellone's power to compress time into something that she controls from the future." The Matron told them all. Harry hadn't known the details, only the plan. "You must find Ellone and protect her."

"The White SeeD ship?" Irvine asked.

"She's not there anymore." Harry told them. "She was picked up and taken to the eastern continent."

"Picked up by who?" Zell asked but Harry merely shrugged.

"I could ask." Harry suggested. "If you really want me to, or we could just go there and find out."

"I too will go with you." Matron announced. "Esther may be able to help seal my powers to prevent the sorceress from using it against you again. I won't allow that."

"We go now then." Squall announced and turned to leave.

Harry paused and turned to the Matron as the others went to follow Squall. "Yes, Harry?"

"I missed you when I was on Earth." Harry told her. "I was always running and I never knew what had happened to everyone." She smiled at him with love and Harry relaxed a little more. "You know I can visit any mind in Centra?"

"I am aware of what the Sorceress has said about it." She nodded.

"I found Squall and then Elly found Squall and I could talk to her. She's showed me to all the others. Seifer too." Harry winced. "I talked to him before we came down here. He's..."

"Nobody can understand Seifer like you can, Harry." She told him quietly. "Not even himself."

"He's still my brother. No matter what he's done I still love him." Harry told her. "I know he's going to run away from me because I cause him pain and that's the way he is but when this is over I want to go and find him."

"You were always the only one that could bring out his true side." She nodded. "Good luck and if you ever need anything you have only to ask. We have years to make up for."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Balamb Garden**

Harry sat up in the darkness of Squall's room in the dormitories. Squall had had things to deal with for the evening and Harry had spent much of it playing card games and just chatting with Zell and Irvine in Zell's room but then, feeling tired after everything that had happened recently he'd walked back to Squall's room and stripped down to his boxers and curled up in Squall's bed.

He hadn't been able to sleep though and when Squall walked in he saw Harry and didn't turn on the light and instead put his Gunblade on the desk, pulled of his jacket and t-shirt and then sat on the edge of the bed and began unlacing his boots to pull them and his socks off. Harry kissed the back of his shoulder but didn't say anything until after Squall had stood up and pulled off his trousers and then slid under the cover with Harry in only his boxers.

Squall lay on his back and Harry laid on his side before putting a hand over his stomach and nestling his head onto Squall's shoulder and chest. Squall's arm came up over his back to sit on his left hand side and Harry snuggled into the warmth of Squall's skin, putting a leg over Squall's own to bring them closer.

"Does this feel strange for you?" Harry asked when Squall didn't speak.

"I thought it might." Squall sighed. "You've seen me do everything at any time since we were twelve yet I've never even seen your face before. But it's not really that strange now. I've known the most important part of you, your mind, for all of those years and that hasn't changed now."

"Only now I'm physical." Harry laughed.

"And you're here. With me." Squall told him. "I love you."

Harry moved and lied on Squall's front with his arms on either side of his head and their bodies lined up under the covers. "I love you to." Squall ran his hands down Harry's back and pulled him closer to share their first real kiss and their first night together. Neither planned on getting much sleep until well into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. Determination to survive

A World to belong to

A/N; First off this is probably the shortest chapter I have written in years but although I've played up to this point hundreds of times I'm a little sketchy on the next bit so I don't want to ruin the story by missing out too much therefore I will wait until I can review the game again before I continue on with this story. It shouldn't be long, no longer than a normal wait for the next chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 6; Determination to survive

**The next morning**

Harry woke up and for the first time in over ten years he finally woke without a care in the world. The threat against him and the others didn't come back to him for a few moments and those few moments were utter bliss to him. On Earth even with Sabre to look out for him he'd always woken with a start and gotten free of blankets and ready to fight, it was habit from the number of times somebody had startled him awake. This morning though he woke to find himself curled up to Squall's side with his head on Squall's shoulder and upper right chest and his arm tightly wound across Squall's stomach. He loved the feeling of warmth that Squall gave off, in complete contrast to the normal coldness that the young man exuded at all times.

Harry dipped his head back down and laid his cheek on the centre of Squall's chest and merely listened to his heartbeat for a moment, soaking in the sensation of finally being so close to the person he had loved for his entire life. He knew the exact moment that Squall woke up by the slight tensing of his body when he realised that somebody was so close to him but after a moment his body relaxed and his arms came up around Harry who twisted his head and put it on Squall's shoulder to gaze at him with a small smile which Squall returned, using the smile that Squall had always reserved for when he was looking through the mirror at 'Harry'.

"Good morning." Harry told him before pulling away from him and sitting up. Squall followed him up, sitting so his chest was to Harry's side and he pulled Harry back against him.

"It's definitely going to take some getting used to waking up like that." Squall told him.

"As opposed to waking up with me in your head?" Harry asked and Squall responded by putting a kiss against his neck, just under his ear, making Harry shiver unconsciously. "Where are we?" Harry asked glancing out the window and seeing a tall metal structure in the distance, a crane of some sort.

"Fisherman's Horizon." Squall told him. "I told the control room to set a course for it before I came to bed last night."

"Fisherman's Horizon?" Harry frowned before realising why. "So that we can cross the transcontinental railway by foot to reach the Eastern Continent?"

"Yeah." Squall nodded. "And also because it's the best place to find you a weapon you can use. I know you said you used Katars back on Earth and if we're going to find something like that it'll be here not in the Galbadian Empire or back in Balamb."

"Thanks." Harry told him. "I was starting to think of myself as baggage."

Squall hugged him tighter. "You'll never be baggage to me." Squall told him with love. "Nor to the others either. It's true we've never seen you fight but I know what you survived back on Earth so I know you have skills even if you've never told me."

"I need to start drawing spells as well." Harry sighed. "You know that type of magic is very uncommon on Earth and what little I had I almost run completely dry when the Death Eaters attacked the resistance base and again when I was captive. I have no curing magic at all."

Squall frowned before standing up and it was a moment before Harry could pull his eyes away from his boxer clad form and focus on his face though he found Squall watching him in amusement. "You've seen me with less on than this and in more compromising positions." Squall reminded him.

"Why'd you stand up?" Harry asked suddenly feeling cold and alone. He shook his head to rid himself of the feeling.

"Because you need curing magic." Squall told him. "In case of emergency."

"Where are we going to go?" Harry asked. "There's no curing magic drawing points in the Garden."

"But I have some." Squall reminded him. "I want you to draw from me."

"But you could need it!" Harry stood up without thinking about it and he watched as Squall's eyes unconsciously and then without option dragged around his body, taking in every feature before Squall could look up at his face only to find Harry blushing ever so slightly.

"Now I've never seen you like that." Squall grinned and Harry moved forward and slapped him on the arm before hiding himself in Squall's arms, putting his cheek on his shoulder again. In this case he didn't mind being a little on the short side since he could wrap Squall around him like this. "And you're not going to take all of it, just enough so that if you get into trouble you can heal yourself and others. I have more than enough."

Harry grumbled about pain-in-the-arse boyfriends before nodding and pulling away to concentrate. "Only a dozen or so." Harry warned him. Harry didn't have to concentrate hard and since he could put his hands on Squall's chest, just above where his core was he could draw it that much easier. He felt magic across the skin of his hands and then arms and then finally his torso before it soaked into his core. He looked down at his arms to see little blue lights trailing up his arms and soaking into his chest and he shuttered his eyes as he junctioned to Cura spells directly onto his vitality. Curing magic was the best magic to junction to vitality and it was half the reason he hadn't been healing that well when in captivity because he hadn't had any magical regeneration.

He buried himself back into Squall's chest and Squall hugged him, laying his cheek onto the top of Harry's head. "We'd better get changed and go down and meet Zell. He wanted to come into the town with us to find a weapon. I think the others want to come too but Quistis told them you probably wouldn't want to be inundated with all of us all of the time."

"I don't mind." Harry muttered into the skin of Squall's shoulder. "But maybe she's right. I won't get anything done in the town if I'm focusing on all of them."

Squall held him for five more minutes before finally deciding that they couldn't merely hold each other for the entire day and he pulled Harry in for a shower which led to another few minutes of holding each other and of Squall exploring Harry's body and finally they changed into fresh clothing and headed down to the town to meet Zell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Fisherman's Horizon**

Harry studied the row of swords on the wall and let his finger run down the dulled edge of one before sighing and moving on. Zell sighed next to him and lightly brushed Harry's back with his hand to show him that there was no rush but Harry knew that in only a few hours they were supposed to be setting out towards the Eastern Continent and already he, Squall and Zell had been to four armoury shops searching for a weapon that Harry could use and so far the only thing they'd seen had been a set of gloves like Zell's that Harry could fight with. The problem was that even though Harry used his hands to fight he was used to slashing with them and only punching when he went for a killing blow. If he fought normally with gloves like Zell's it would be ineffectual and that could get somebody hurt. He needed Katars and if that failed then a couple of short blades but he wasn't used to gripping weapons like daggers and he'd invariably be as useful with daggers as with bare fists.

Squall, bless him, had long since gotten bored of watching Harry look for a weapon and though he kept glancing at Harry he was over looking at long swords. Harry didn't blame him and merely tried to find a weapon for himself.

"You know it doesn't have to be perfect right?" Zell asked him after another five minutes.

"I'm not looking for perfect any more, brother." Harry sighed, falling back to what he'd always called them all, brother or sister. "I'm looking for useable."

"Is there anything in here you haven't looked at yet?" Zell asked fidgeting.

Harry poked him in the side making the slightly older boy scramble away from his touch with a rather undignified yelp. "I'll ask." Harry said and turned and took a few steps to the woman sitting at the back polishing a long sword though it was still painfully blunt. "I'm sorry but do you have any other types of weapons?"

She glanced around the room before nodding and standing up. "Not much luck out here then?"

"I'm sorry but no." Harry sighed. "I didn't learn to fight from anywhere in particular. My style just kind of happened and I can't use any of these normal weapons."

"What exactly is it that you need?" She asked.

"A Katar, or preferably a pair." Harry told her without thinking and was rewarded by a blank look. "It's a kind of wrist blade. Looks like a normal tip of a blade, cutting edge on both sides but it's wide at the base and open so that you can grip it by a crossbar." He showed her what he meant using his right fist to show her where the blade lay.

"I've never heard of anything like that before. I imagine it allows you to fight martial style and put your entire arm into a line to stab your enemy." She nodded. "I don't think we have anything like that out here or in the main stock room but there's some dusty crates of old weapons in the basement from when my grandfather owned the shop a few years back that I've never bothered to go through. That's your only chance I'm afraid."

"If that's my only chance." Harry shrugged and he, Zell and Squall followed her through a stockroom and down a short flight of stairs into a dusty basement. She left them to it and Harry looked other the eight boxes and sighed. "How long do we have?" He asked Squall who glanced at his watch.

"About an hour before we're supposed to meet them out on the tracks." Squall told him with a small reassuring smile.

Harry moved to one of the boxes and with a heave managed to dislodge the lid. Zell and Squall moved to other boxes and searched through them for something that would work with Harry. Harry only found swords in his and a couple of rather decrepit whips so put the lid back on and moved onto the next one and sighed when he opened the long flat box to find a row of swords again and almost closed the lip when he noticed that the leather sitting under the swords was too high in the box to be lying on the bottom. He pulled up the edge and the swords tumbled into a heap and Harry gritted his teeth for a moment as he found rather grotty looking leather gloves but then his eyes narrowed as he spotted something under the other side of the box. All he could see straight away was the edge of a holster but it was similar to what he'd sown into the inside of his trousers back on Earth. He picked up the leather with the swords in it and dropped it onto the floor and stared for a moment at the rather tatty looking holsters and their strange shape.

He grabbed the closest and with nimble fingers cracked open the hardening leather and pulled out a dull and blunted Katar, almost identical to what he'd used to own except it was a metal with a dark red tinge to it and the grip was shielded with a lattice of armour. He put it aside and hoped that the other was its twin and he let out a happy laugh when it was.

"Harry?" Squall asked. "Did you find something?"

"Yeah." Harry turned to look at him. "They're perfect."

Squall sighed in relief and he and Zell were at his side in an instant studying the weapons. "Weird." Zell told him.

Harry laughed as Squall hugged him, clearly relieved that Harry could defend himself now. Harry hugged him back. "I didn't want to be useless." Harry told him even though he knew that Zell had heard him.

"We know." Squall told him. "And you wouldn't have been. You'd have found a way to fight, even if it was just with magic and you've always got Sabre remember."

"I know." Harry sighed and let his head settle on Squall's neck for a moment before he pulled back. The three headed up to the shop proper and Harry didn't complain when Squall paid for the two weapons and their sheathes. Harry didn't have a penny to his name after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Intercontinental Railway**

The station was rather decrepit but it still served as a meeting place. Squall, Harry and Zell found Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and their Matron waiting patiently with Rinoa lying peacefully on an old metal bench in a stretcher. Harry eyed the unconscious girl for a moment before looking at his Matron who held out her hands. Harry moved over and embraced her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Have you managed to communicate with your older sister?" She asked him. Harry pulled back and shook his head.

"I haven't tried." Harry told her honestly. "Tonight I will."

"Do you rest as you do so?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't tire as quickly while in the mindscape but I need normal sleep as well."

"Then you can try once we stop for the night." She nodded before turning to Squall. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are." Squall nodded. She smiled to tell Squall to take charge and Squall touched Harry gently on the back and moved off to leave Harry with their Matron.

"Are you planning to protect me, Harry?" His Matron asked.

"You hardly need protecting by someone like me." Harry laughed.

"You give yourself so little credit, Harry." She touched his shoulder and Harry could feel her magic tingling under her skin. "You managed to survive a world that created a monster like Voldemort, Harry." She sighed. "You have a greater strength within you than even Squall. You are determined to survive, that is your greatest strength."

"Hopefully my determination to survive will allow me to save you all." Harry nodded before the group set off with the sun at their backs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	7. To be bound

A World to belong to

Chapter 7; To be bound

**Intercontinental Railroad Bridge – Later that day**

Sabre rubbed past Harry's leg as he slunk forward to walk between Zell and Irvine on point. Squall and Irvine were taking turns carrying Rinoa over their backs and right now Squall had the task with Quistis at his side in case he stumbled. Harry normally stuck at Squall's side but right now was walking behind the group with Matron and Selphie. Harry didn't mind Sabre being summoned all the time and although it confused the others who couldn't summon their Guardian Forces for long periods of time Harry explained that it was a combination of years of having Sabre as his only companion and Sabre's age, something that their own GFs told them.

"Are you happy for them to bind your powers, Matron?" Selphie asked.

"It will not be pleasant to lose that part of myself but it is necessary or the Sorceress will merely return to use my body for her own purposes." Matron sighed. Harry knew what she meant and he fidgeted nervously. "Harry will be much the same."

Selphie frowned and looked at Harry. "I'm like Matron and Ellie." Harry shrugged, they all knew this by now. "I'll have to bind my powers too or I'll end up being controlled."

"Especially since the Sorceress has met Harry face to face and knows of him intimately through me." Matron sighed regretfully. "She covets the power to enter any mind in this world without opposition. If she uses Ellone's power in conjunction with Harry's she could conceivable seek out and find any mind in the past or future."

"I don't much fancy being forced to rape people's minds." Harry shuddered and slowed as Squall paused his walk and turned. He reached out a hand and Harry took it knowing that Squall had been listening to the conversation. "I'd rather they took that power from me than have that Sorceress use it."

"And you've got us all here now." Selphie added brightly. "You don't need the power."

Harry bit his lip. "I will use it once more when we arrive to say goodbye to Seifer." Harry told them sadly. "He may not want me in his head but I won't just abandon him without an explanation. Especially if he realises he wants me and I don't ever show up again. Hopefully when this is all over, if it ever is, I will be able to use my gifts again and seek him out. Until then he's going to be alone."

"Serves him right..." Squall winced as he said it out loud. Harry squeezed his hand to show he didn't mind. "Sorry." Squall apologised.

Matron laughed. "Harry has always had the insurmountable ability to forgive every crime."

By now everyone was pausing in their trek to listen and Zell was watching with a wounded look on his face. Harry met his gaze and saw the hurt there. "Seifer needs more than just my forgiveness." Harry told them all seeing Zell flinch. "The reason I have faith is because I see the hurt in his eyes that he hides from the rest of you. You might not forgive him any time soon but I know in my heart that he'll never forgive himself until you all have." Harry slipped his hand out of Squall's who didn't complain. Everyone knew who was most affected by this conversation. Harry walked up to Zell and grabbed his hand and turned to continue their trek over the metal railroad bridge. "If you never forgive him, Zell, he'll probably waste away and die."

"Don't lecture me, Harry." Zell half snapped. Harry squeezed his hand tightly.

"Nobody else thinks you will forgive him. Ever. No matter what he does." Harry told him quietly making Zell look at him. "I know you better than that. No matter what he's done to you there's something you never worried about when we were little kids. You knew that if you were in danger he'd help you. There's a certain bond that comes from such a thing that can't be broken. I've seen his memories of the night I was taken. He was frantic checking that every one of his family had made it out safely."

"So?" Zell asked. "Everyone panicked."

"He thought that I was with Squall." Harry sighed. "You were out but he couldn't find you. He went back into the fire to try to find you."

Zell stumbled and stared at Harry in shock and horror. Harry hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "When he realised he'd been wrong and you were safe but I wasn't I think he started blaming himself for me not being safe. Because he'd made a mistake and gone looking for you and not me. I don't think he's ever forgiven himself for that and then to have me there in front of him, in his captivity and not be able to handle it. I think something in him broke."

"He might have been a bully to me when we were at the Garden but I remember him after the fire. He never spoke to anyone. He wouldn't even look at me." Zell whispered. "We knew it was because you were gone but nobody understood him like you did. If you go to find him and you think I need to be there I'll face him again. But I swear if he calls me a wuss again I'll kick his arse." Zell put on false bravado and Harry laughed and slung his arm around his brother's waist and walked along with him.

The one problem with their few days walk was that sea creatures had a habit of spotting food displayed on the bridge in the form of eight humans and the ones that could jump the thirty feet invariably did so which meant that with little warning, any time during the day, they were attacked from the waters beneath them. Nothing really troubled them physically and Harry hung back and drew magic out of the dying monsters stocking up on a lot of water and ice based magic and using it to junction with the help of Sabre, bolstering both his own strength and Sabre's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two nights later**

"I know you're awake, Harry." Squall sighed in their little Fisherman's Horizon built tent that barely fit the two of them. They had four tents between them. Harry and Squall automatically shared, as did Irvine and Zell, Selphie and Quistis and lastly Matron and Rinoa because of the inherent risk of Rinoa waking up possessed. Only the Matron could survive that until the others woke up to help. Matron got to sleep all night but the others all took a three hour shift, tent by tent, just sitting in the doorway of their tents or out of the bridge if it wasn't too cold. Right now Zell and Irvine would be awake but it was early morning and Harry had woken early and snuggled closer to Squall in their double sleeping bag.

"I just like the feel of your skin." Harry admitted shameless and pressed his face into Squall's collar bone. Squall shifted and Harry found himself on his back with Squall settled over him. Squall put his head down on Harry's shoulder and kissed him gently. They'd had the middle shift again since they were both strange sleepers, able to wake and sleep quickly without feeling tired for a lost night's sleep, so they were both wearing their trousers but had taken off boots, socks and shirts to sleep.

"I had a dream that I don't want to remember." Squall told him explaining why he was curling himself into Harry. "I dreamt that _this_ was the dream."

Harry frowned before he realised. "You dreamt that I was still gone." Squall nodded into him and Harry realised that this was a rare moment when Squall felt safe enough and emotional enough to completely let down his guard. He felt moisture on his shoulder and Squall shifted to try to hide it. Harry touched the back of Squall's head as he tried to put his head on the padding next to Harry's. Harry coaxed his head back down onto Harry's shoulder and turned his face to look over Harry's neck. Squall sighed but gave in and let himself be found out.

"It's not something to be ashamed of Squall." Harry whispered. "I know you want to be strong for the others but you're with me. I know how strong you are. You never have to prove it to me."

Squall pressed his hands into Harry's side, tracing Harry's torso with shaking hands. "I just _can't_ lose you." Squall told him. "Not ever. I'll die."

"I know, Squall." Harry wrapped his arms around him. "You've been my only real hope for so long that I can't even think about what would happen if I lost you. The last few days have been like a really vivid dream for me. For years I thought that all I'd ever have of you is the ability to look through your eyes and hear your voice. I persevered because of how I felt about you but I knew that one day I'd have to give up and let you live a real life with somebody you could really care about."

"I did love you back then." Squall lifted his head, showing Harry his red eyes where he'd been crying. "Please don't..."

Harry touched Squall's face with a small smile. "I know you did but back then we could never be together and I knew that there was always more on my side of our relationship than on yours. I know you loved me just the same but with me there was our brotherhood as well. Our childhood that you just couldn't remember. I gave up hope of you ever remembering that and it was horrible. When I finally lost hope of that it was like a part of my heart froze forever. Now it's beating again so hard that my chest hurts."

Squall dropped his head next to Harry's and whispered in his ear. "I never would have wanted to lose you, Harry." Squall told him. "Even before I remembered everything I knew that if you tried to leave me to give me a shot at a normal relationship I would have lost everything that made life worth living. I was always ready for the day you tried to explain to me that you were leaving. I had nightmares about it." Harry pressed a kiss to Squall's neck but nothing more was said for an hour until they pulled themselves up for their last day of walking across the bridge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

They camped again when they reached the coast line of the Eastern continent knowing that the next stretch would take too long and all of them wanting fresh water from a couple of the waterfalls that tipped over the cliff into the ocean and also just to savour the feel of ground beneath their feet. When the sun came up the next day they got started earlier. Matron believed that they could reach the edge of the city by late afternoon but there was a short delay when the Matron asked Harry to reach out to Ellone and find out where she was and what was happening.

Harry settled down in Squall's lap knowing that even out here he was safe from harm with the other six around him. He shut his eyes to the outside world and his body went limp in Squall's arms as his mind drifted into the Mind Scape. He thought of Ellone and drifted towards her and then straight into her mind.

She was sitting in a breakfast room opposite a man that Harry didn't recognise. They were an hour or so ahead of them as morning went so it wasn't a surprise for her to be awake. _"Who's that?"_ Harry asked watching in amusement as his vision blurred as she gasped, dropped her breakfast and then tried to catch it.

"Harry!" She shouted at him making the man opposite her frown in surprise.

"Excuse me?" The man frowned.

"Now he thinks I'm insane." She grouched but was still speaking aloud.

"_Perhaps you need a moment to tell this guy how insane you are?"_ Harry teased good naturedly.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Odine." She apologised without mentally responding to Harry. "Supposedly Harry does sometimes try to subtly announce his presence but I believe that he just enjoys scaring me."

"Oh?" Odine smiled. "He is in your mind now?"

"_He looks like he wants to dissect your head."_ Harry commented.

"Harry? This is Doctor Odine, the head of research here in Esthar." Ellone explained. "He's the one that has agreed to bind my powers."

"_Oh good. Well we're on our way to you."_ Harry told her. _"Matron just wanted me to check in. I've become a telephone."_

Ellone laughed and looked at Odine. "They're on their way."

"They?" Odine prompted.

"_Apart from myself there's Squall, Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie."_ Harry explained happily. _"But I suppose he really means Matron and Rinoa too. They're here."_

"Harry. I'm really glad you're back with them and happy." She told him after relaying the news to Odine.

"_You'd better not run off before we get there."_ Harry warned. _"I've missed you. The others have too."_

"I know, Harry. I'll be here." She promised. "When will you arrive?"

"_We're just on the coast now, by the railway bridge. We've got to cross the dried lakes but we should be at the edge of the city by late afternoon according to Matron."_ Harry paused. _"I think Irvine's getting skittish. He's still scared of skeletons and the lake is covered in them. He's being very macho about it but he can't fool me."_

"Nobody ever can, Harry." Ellone laughed.

"_Bye, Ellone."_

"Bye, Harry." She laughed and Harry just about heard Odine telling her how fascinating it all was as he fell back out of her mind and back into his own body.

They started moving a little later and even though Squall was carrying Rinoa for now Harry stuck at his side until he saw how nervous Irvine was getting. They got down to the dried bed of the lakes amongst massive skeletons of creatures and Harry leaned over to Squall as they rested briefly. "I'm going to walk with Irvine, he's starting to panic." Harry explained.

"Panic?" Squall frowned before getting thoughtful and then his eyes widened. "I thought he got over that!"

Harry shook his head. "We just told everyone he had because he didn't want to seem weak."

Squall pushed him off towards Irvine just as they all got ready to walk again. Harry stole Irvine's water canister and took a sip before slipping it into his backpack for him and then grabbed his hand. Irvine looked surprised but then smiled gently. "You don't forget anything do you?"

"About one of you?" Harry asked. "No."

"I'm already hating this place." Irvine told him truthfully. Harry butted his shoulder against Irvine's side and stayed close. When they'd been four Irvine, Zell, Squall and Harry had been exploring a couple of caves near to the Orphanage when Irvine had fallen into a pile of dead bat and animal skeletons. He'd almost been buried in them and had broken his leg. Harry had gone after him and held him as he panicked while Squall and Zell had gone running for help. Cid and Matron had arrived quickly and Cid had lifted him out of the mess and Matron had healed him up easily enough but Irvine had been scared of skeletons ever since.

"Compared to other things people are scared of, skeletons at least make sense." Harry put on a shudder. They didn't really bother him, he'd slept in places on Earth with dead animals enough times.

In contrast to the bridge they were attacked a lot and it was hard going when most of the animals looked like skeletons just like stick insects on earth. Harry stayed with Irvine as he started to really hyperventilate when skeletons came to life and it wasn't long before everyone knew he was having trouble. Since Squall couldn't fight with Rinoa and Irvine couldn't be expected to carry her the two stayed in the centre of the group and the rest hung around them except for Harry who stayed close to Irvine to offer him a little protection although with the skills of all of the others he rarely had to do anything but the monsters were veritable treasure chests of magic and Harry drained magic from them as fast as he could before they died or when he didn't need to fend them off himself.

The first few times he turned his own spells against the enemies he'd taken all by Matron by surprise. He was a handy physical fighter and had speed and agility on his side but he didn't hit particularly hard but he had a knack for using magic at its best because he'd had to conserve his magic on Earth. Matron had pointed out that with his own gifts he'd automatically have a knack for magic. He always had and Matron revealed that she'd always known that Ellone and Harry would have gifts. He scanned a few monsters and quickly found their weaknesses and used that to his advantage but mainly focused on regaining his stores that he'd lost or never had and junctioning his magic with Sabre's help. He did find out one thing that was a saving grace for them all as the day went on. The Skeletons were weak against regenerative magic and while they didn't want to spare their curing magic on killing what could otherwise be killed physically he junctioned his strongest healing magic to his Katars which meant what he hit with them went down. Not to mention he could heal cuts on himself and the others just by tracing their wounds with the end of his blades.

Irvine was a complete mess when they finally reached the other end of his own personal hell and he was so relieved to be out he drew Harry's back into his chest, put his head on his shoulder and wrapped his brother up in his arms. Harry laughed but held Irvine's arms. "You're alright, Irvine." Harry told him. Irvine just mumbled under his breath and shut his eyes.

"As long as I never have to go back in there again." Irvine told them all. Zell surprised Irvine by hugging his back and Selphie pounced on him as soon as she could.

"I'm very proud of you, Irvine." Matron smiled at him which made Irvine beam with happiness.

Before them the view seemed to flicker and break up and what looked like barren wasteland kept revealing a truth behind it of a massive city of towers that reached out across the horizon. "This is Esthar." Matron announced moving to the edge of the flickering. "It is a long way down but when we reach the base of the cliff we shall not be far from the city."

"I'll take Rinoa for a while, Squall." Irvine offered. "Just stay close by in case I slip."

Squall handed Rinoa over gratefully and Harry moved behind his boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders for him and then his back. Squall hadn't uttered a word of complaint but he'd carried Rinoa for most of the day now and Harry could feel the knotted muscles. Harry leaned closer as Squall uttered a groan of pain. "I'll give you a massage tonight. Promise." Harry assured him.

Squall grinned at him and then followed Zell down the track that zigzagged down the cliff in front of them. Irvine followed Squall with Rinoa and Squall helped him to navigate and Quistis followed Irvine ready to leap forwards and grab them if necessary. Matron followed them and then Selphie and finally Harry brought up the rear since he was used to scrambling over trails like this in the mountains around Britain. As he went he removed the regenerative magic from his weapons and went about wondering whether poisoning, silencing, sleeping or draining magic was best to replace it. In the end he went for sleeping magic. You couldn't really go wrong by putting a monster to sleep or at least making them a little drowsy in battle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

As they entered the city they were met by two men who looked almost a little awed to see people coming through their little area of the city. It was already getting rather late but clearly Ellone and Odine had warned them of their approach and they already had permission to let the eight of them through and one of them showed them onto a large round platform inside a clear tube and showed them the menu display and how to choose an option. Harry turned to him. "Did Odine tell you where we were supposed to go?"

"You will be met at the Presidential Palace. You can find it on the list." The man told him before stepping back. A rail came up across the entrance.

"It's just like a train!" Selphie grinned at Harry who graciously bowed her towards the controls. She started flicking through the list of destinations.

"Oh boy." Zell grimaced and held onto the railing. The platform gave a lurch and sped off down the tunnel for a few hundred metres before the tube slanted down sharply and even though the platform stayed level it felt like a rollercoaster ride. Zell grabbed Harry who looked over to see him looking rather green. Harry rubbed gentle circles on his back as the platform sped them through a vista of buildings, roads and a network of criss-crossing tubes like their own.

This went on for almost twenty minutes before the platform arrived and the rail retracted for them to get off. A man and a woman eyed them in confusion but waited as the group stumbled off of the platform so that they could use it. Selphie laughed happily as she danced off but Harry had to help Zell walk off and ended up holding his arm over his shoulder to help him along. "Ah, what would I do without you?" Zell asked him, leaning closer and sighing before tensing and struggling not to be sick. Harry grabbed his water canister and made Zell drink.

A man approached and bowed to them. "Doctor Odine awaits you inside."

"I want to see Ellone." Squall demanded sharply.

"Relax, Squall." Harry soothed. "She said she'd meet us there."

The man nodded and led them across a large plaza and up to a huge building. "This is the Presidential Palace although it is used for all government purposes and not merely as a residence. You will be staying here for the duration of your stay with us."

They headed inside and up a few flights of steps to the west side of the building and a room with a view of the sun setting over the city. In the middle of the room were three people, one achingly familiar. She turned and looked over the group but nobody recognised her in the time that Harry was across the room and hugging her. He held her tight and she hugged him back just as tightly with a small sob. "Harry..." She gasped.

"Hey, sis." Harry spoke and even those that hadn't worked it out already knew it now, or had the proof they needed. They hadn't seen her since they were kids but Harry had seen her in the mirror. Squall had met her briefly once but he was simply at a loss as to what to do.

"Harry, I think you should let the others say hello." Matron laughed. Harry pulled back with a jerk and hung his head.

"Sorry." He muttered but Ellone kissed him on the forehead.

"I've missed you all so much." Ellone smile and Selphie leapt at her and they hugged. Quistis greeted her like best friends but Zell, Squall and Irvine all looked a little nervous.

"Zell's feeling a little green from the platform ride." Harry offered in way of help. Ellone gestured with her arms and Zell slipped into them and hugged the woman that had always been his big sister. The one that had made the loss of Harry just a little more bearable for them all. Irvine hugged her gently afterwards looking a little uncomfortable with all of the stares and then Ellone moved up to Squall.

"Squall." Ellone smiled.

"Sis." Squall swallowed but Harry didn't step in to help knowing that Squall had to do this himself. Squall and Ellone had arrived at the orphanage together. They'd been brother and sister from the start. Ellone had never forgotten him but she'd known that Squall had forgotten all about her until recently. Squall eventually opened his own arms and Ellone slipped up to him and hugged him. Squall rested his head on the top of her hair and Harry knew he was hiding his tears from the others, if he shed any.

After letting go of Squall the other boy sought out Harry quickly and Harry was waiting for him and slipped up in front of him and leaned back against his chest. Squall wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. "I feel like I'm going to wake up." Squall told him in a whisper. Harry pinched him and Squall chuckled deep in his throat. Harry watched as Ellone hugged Matron who stroked Ellone's hair as she moved away.

"Doctor Odine, Mr. Murdon, this is my family." Ellone introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Mr. Murdon greeted. "I'm the President's aide and I'll be looking after you for your stay. The President is currently unavailable."

"Please, take seats." Odine gestured around them. They settled down on sofas except for Matron who sat on an armchair. Rinoa was laid out a little distance away on her own sofa. Odine studied her for a moment before taking his own seat. "I have been led to understand I can be of service."

The others all looked at Harry or Matron. "I have been under the influence of Sorceress Ultimecia's control until recently. Is it true that you have a way to block the gifts of Sorcery so as to prevent her from doing so again?"

"That is easy." Odine nodded. "Though less pleasant to undergo."

"I understand that." Matron nodded. "I do not wish to be turned against those that I love again."

"Ellone has already agreed to undergo such treatment. Am I to understand that you, too, also wish it." Odine looked at Harry.

"I must." Harry nodded. "She has already spoken of an interest in my gift."

"Very well, we will bind your gifts tomorrow." Odine nodded. "I will need time for my lab to prepare the necessary artefacts."

Harry nodded nervously and leaned into Squall. "What of Rinoa?" Squall asked. "Can you help her?"

"Ellone has explained the situation to me." Odine glanced at Murdon.

"The relevant arrangements will be made tomorrow to take Rinoa and one other to where she can be helped." Murdon nodded. "We expected as much."

"Why only one other?" Zell asked.

"It is difficult to reach." Murdon explained. "Who will go with her?"

Squall went to speak up but then looked down at Harry in his arms. "Go." Harry nodded to him. "She knows you. You're the best to go."

"But..." Squall frowned. "Your treatment..."

"I'll have Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie with me." Harry pointed out. "I'll miss you but I'll be safe enough here with them. You know they won't let anything happen to me."

"Alright." Squall nodded before looking at the other four who nodded back at him. He looked at Murdon. "I'll go with Rinoa."

"Rooms have been put aside for your use upstairs." Murdon announced. "I'll let Ellone show you the way. We'll have food sent up for you. Rinoa will be taken for observation under a close guard."

"Thank you." Matron stood up. "I think we could all use some rest."

The rooms turned out to be two double rooms and three twin rooms that they easily split up into, giving Matron a double to herself. The others gave Harry and Squall the other without fuss. Ellone had been using a twin room and the other two twin rooms went to Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie respectively. They all showered and found what could be classed as clean clothing and found their way back into the central common room to eat together and the room was filled with people shooting questions at Ellone and vying for her attention. She seemed so at home with all her younger brothers and sisters around her that it made Harry tear up and cuddle up in Squall's lap at the reminder of their time at the Orphanage.

Finally they were all reunited and Harry had never imagined that he'd be a part of it when it happened. It was his life's dream come true and now nothing scared him anymore, not Ultimecia and not Voldemort.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**(M-rated – Don't like, don't read)**

Squall stripped naked and crawled into bed several hours after they'd eaten and Harry quickly followed him except he didn't get under the covers and instead pulled them all the way off of Squall and then straddled the back of Squall's legs. Squall made to twist to look at him in confusion but Harry just pressed down on his back with his hand. Squall groaned at the pressure on his sore back and buried his face in the fluffy pillows, savouring the onslaught of feelings, from the comfy bed, to the warmth of the room and especially the feel of Harry on his body, his hands on his back and his body on his legs.

Harry began massaging out the kinks in Squall's back and shoulders, paying attention to the small of his back when he realised the reaction he got out of Squall when he did that. "You're enjoying this." Squall muttered happily into the pillow.

Harry leaned forwards, purposely letting his cock slide up Squall's cleft. "I know. So are you." Harry nibbled on Squall's ear. "How about we do something about that?"

"Comfy." Squall groaned but made to move. Harry pushed him down with his left hand and raised himself enough so that Squall couldn't realise what he was doing. He continued massaging Squall's shoulders and back with his left hand as he sucked on his fingers and then reached around behind himself and started stretching himself with his spit-slicked fingers. It wasn't as good as the lube that Squall had had in his room when they had lost their virginity together in Balamb Garden four days ago but it was good enough for Harry. All the time Harry slowly slid his cock up and down in the cleft of Squall arse knowing it was driving Squall insane not to be able to move against him and to have Harry's cock pressing against his own sensitive hole every few seconds.

Harry finally felt himself ready five minutes later and pulled out his fingers and raised himself up further. "Squall." Harry whispered. "Let me see you."

Squall rolled over on the spot so he was facing Harry and Harry slowly let his eyes run down Squall's neck, shoulders, defined chest and stomach and finally to his nine inch cock settled on his stomach and looking swollen and demanding. He looked up at Squall with a grin and saw the flush of Squall's skin as he blushed under the scrutiny. Harry settled himself down against Squall's body and kissed him for a few minutes before reaching down between them and fisting both of their cocks in his hand. His own cock was equal in length to Squall's but not as wide overall but it widened more in proportion at the head. Squall groaned at the sensation and as soon as he bucked his hips Harry let go of him and raised himself higher up his body.

Harry rubbed at Squall's chest with his left hand as he moved Squall's hands down to him to guide his cock into his hole. Squall got the hint and lifted his cock up into the air and as Harry lowered himself down he felt Squall searching for his hole. Neither of them were well practiced but they did this with a grace that came with knowing each other's thoughts so perfectly. Squall's wide head pressed up against Harry's loosened hole and took Squall by surprise when it slipped inside. Squall's eyes widened in pleasure and confusion.

"What did you think my other hand was doing all that time earlier?" Harry asked in amusement as he sunk down on Squall's cock, burying half of it inside of himself before he had to stop and adjust to it inside his body.

"I don't know, I was too busy coming apart at the seams." Squall told him before his head jerked up towards the headboard as Harry sunk right down until his balls settled on Squall's stomach and he could feel Squall's balls against his arse. Squall hissed and Harry grinded his hips unintentionally as he leaned down and nibbled at Squall's neck. He rocked his hips even as Squall got himself back under control and then sat up straight and lifted himself until only the head of Squall's cock was still inside of him. He settled down again getting used to feeling Squall's girth sliding in and out of his body, filling him up and then started to speed up and add different motions in.

Squall stilled him with his hands on his hips a few minutes later and held himself deep inside Harry. Harry leaned down and settled his weight on Squall's firm chest. "I love you, Harry." Squall told him.

"I love you too, Squall." Harry smiled and kissed him. They kissed for a moment but Squall kept a grip on Harry's hips and kept himself buried balls-deep inside him and Harry loved the feeling of being filled like that. Squall eventually let him go and Harry grinded firmly around on his cock and then gasped as the motion pressed Squall's cock firmly against his prostate. Squall bucked up and then began moving his hips up and down on the bed, fucking Harry. Harry started working in opposite so that every quick motion almost unseated himself from Squall's cock and every thrust together slammed Squall hard into Harry's body. Soon they adjusted their angle so that Squall was slamming into Harry's prostate with every thrust.

After a few minutes of this Harry exploded with little warning, his cum jetting out from his untouched cock and hitting Squall's neck, chest and then pooling on his stomach. His arse clenched tight around Squall's cock and it was too much for Squall to see Harry's head arched back, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his mouth hanging open as he gave a silent cry of pleasure. Harry's arse clamped down around the base of his cock as Squall thrust up deep inside Harry and his balls almost vanished into his body as he cummed, filling Harry with his hot cum.

Squall collapsed back onto the bed and his muscles all unravelled. Harry lifted himself slightly so that Squall's softening cock pulled out of his body and then collapsed onto Squall's chest. He lapped at his own cum on Squall's neck and then put his head down under Squall's chin and Squall felt Harry's muscles relaxing and slowing shutting down for the night and knew that Harry wouldn't be far behind.

"Squall?" Harry asked. Squall grunted. "Next time you realise I'm going to turn the tables right? I want to feel you around me." Squall groaned at the idea and his cock twitched feebly and Harry knew he had permission.

**(End Scene)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

The group met up in the common room over the course of the first hour of daylight and food was already laying waiting for them. Most of the time was spent with Ellone trying to get Harry to stop fidgeting but they all knew it was because Harry was about to lose the thing that had made it possible for him to talk from his otherworld prison for all those years and not lose hope. It felt like Harry was going to tear away his own hope but at least he'd replaced it with his family before he lost it. His greatest hope had been to be with all of his family again, not mattering where or how they were together or what dangers hung over them. Now that he had that he didn't need the hope but it still felt like he was removing a part of himself.

Matron on the other hand looked slightly eager to be rid of her powers but then, for her at least, they were a burden because she'd been forced to use them for evil purposes. Ellone was somewhere in the middle. She hadn't had to rely on her gift so she didn't mind losing it when she had her family around her again. Squall left his hand on Harry's leg throughout breakfast and they held hands all the way to the entrance hall where Squall was to leave with Rinoa to a space station. Ellone had explained all of that the evening before.

Harry and Squall kissed without care about their audience and Zell tried to wolf whistle only for Irvine to gag him. Harry hugged Squall and hid his face in his chest for a moment before Squall had to go. The others all said their farewells and Zell even hugged Squall and told him to be careful and also that Zell would look after Harry. Zell held Harry up against his chest as Squall followed Mr. Murdon out of the Palace and Harry turned and put his forehead to Zell's for a bit to calm himself before turning to a waiting Doctor Odine with a nod.

"This way. We will perform the treatment at the same time. Just in case Ultimecia somehow becomes aware of what we are doing." Odine announced. "Please, the rooms are separate but there is no trouble with people joining you. Perhaps, Harry, you may wish somebody capable of holding you still as you are the most attached to your powers."

Harry flinched at that and looked firstly at Irvine and then at Zell holding him still, knowing he wanted them there. He looked to Ellone and Matron. "Quistis can come with me if she likes." Matron smiled at the young woman and then at Harry. "If Selphie will watch Ellone then that leaves Irvine and Zell to go with you, Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry felt Zell tighten his grip on him to show he, at least, was sure. Zell had a thing for holding onto Harry whenever Squall wasn't but neither Harry nor his boyfriend was bothered by it.

They all nodded and Doctor Odine led them down the hallway to a white corridor with three small bedrooms. Two men in white lab coats stood with boxes and one of them handed a spare one to Odine. Harry frowned. "I need twenty minutes just to make a call." Harry told Odine. Odine frowned but then nodded.

"Do the treatment on the hour then." Odine told the other two before gesturing for Matron to follow him into the first room. Harry, Zell and Irvine followed one of the other men into the room and the man left the door slightly ajar as he motioned to the bed.

"Please remove your shirt. There are a few tests I need to run before the treatment. Is it alright to do that while you use your sorcery?" The man requested and then asked.

"It's fine." Harry nodded and sat cross-legged on the bed. Irvine moved behind him and let Harry lean against him. "Is any of the tests going to hurt?"

"Nothing more than a small incision on your arm." The man assured him. Harry nodded and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He leaned back into Irvine to maintain his balance and smiled at Zell who was hovering nervously at the bottom of the bed.

"Who are you going to call?" Zell asked, biting his lip and shifting from one foot to the other.

"I owe it to Seifer to explain that I won't be able to visit him." Harry told him with a small smile. "So that he realises that I am not intentionally ignoring him when I could be talking to him."

"Right..." Zell seemed to be pondering something.

"I don't have to tell him anything from you just for the sake of it, Zell." Harry shook his head.

"Just tell him that when he trusts himself again then we'll welcome him back." Irvine told him and Zell flinched but then nodded his agreement.

Harry nodded and shut his eyes and reached his mind into the mind-scape once more. He instinctively sought out Seifer and opened his eyes to find Seifer staring up at a ceiling. _"Seifer."_ He spoke as gently as he could but the man ignored him. _"I know you can hear me, Seifer. It's how it works. And I saw you blink in surprise when I said your name so unless you want me to spy on you until you see something that tells me where you are so I can come kick your arse then you'd better say something back. Right now!"_

Seifer flinched and stood up from the bed. "What do you want, Harry?"

"_First off, don't snap at me."_ Harry told me. _"It doesn't work on me. Remember when we were kids, I'd just hug you and not let go until you stopped being a complete idiot."_

"Secondly?" Seifer asked dryly.

"_If you can see yourself out of the corner of your eye in the mirror then so can I."_ Harry deadpanned and saw Seifer's vision shift to look in the mirror he'd barely realised was there, nor the fact that it meant Harry could see him utterly naked. Seifer shut his eyes and a moment later when he opened them he was pulling a towel around his waist, although by looking down Harry got an eyeful and couldn't stop himself from laughing. He wondered briefly if Zell and Irvine could see his smile but he knew he wouldn't actually laugh or speak but sometimes his emotions showed on his face. _"Don't fret it, Seifer, you don't have anything to be ashamed of in that department."_

"Shut up, Harry." He was embarrassed.

"_Sit at your desk, Seifer."_ Harry ordered.

"Why?" He asked but looked over. Harry could see Seifer's towel and stomach in the smaller mirror but that was it.

"_Seifer, I don't have time for this today. Just please, let me see my brother face to face."_ Harry pleaded. Seifer sighed but moved and sat down in front of the mirror and ran his hands through his messy hair. He had some rather nasty bruises on his chest and a bruise on his face. _"What happened?"_

"Got in a fight." He grumbled. "I'm not forgettable."

"_Ah, well be careful."_ Harry told him.

"Why do you care?" Seifer pressed.

"_Don't be an idiot, Seifer. You were many things but not an idiot."_ Harry snapped. _"I want to see you again and if you get beaten to a pulp then I can't. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't the monster you've shown the last few years. I want to be able to hug you and tell you face to face that I love you."_

"Harry..." Seifer sighed. "You hope for too much."

"_No, Seifer. I know you want that too. I can see it in your eyes."_ Harry told him gently. _"For that matter I know all about you wanting Zell's forgiveness."_

"That's beyond hope." Seifer snapped. "He'll never even want to look at me again."

"_Irvine asked me to tell you that when you're ready to trust yourself again then he'll welcome you back with open arms."_ Harry told him simply.

"Irvine..." Seifer hung his head and Harry saw nothing but table top before he looked up again. "I miss Irvine. At least I have memories of the others. Less of Selphie but still..."

"_And you've never really done anything to hurt Irvine."_ Harry summed up. _"Zell agreed with the message, you know."_

"Zell." Seifer frowned. "I don't think I'll ever try to ask his forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I was mislead when I was a kid. I thought I could make something of myself if I made myself feel like I was in control. But now I realise I was never in control as long as I thought that. Those thoughts controlled me. You were the only person that made me feel special without me doing something to feel it."

"_Zell's a good person, Seifer. When he knows you're sorry for what you've done he'll let you near him again. He's always loved you, Seifer. Even back then. You might have picked on him but he knew that deep down you loved him. He's aware of what you did in the fire. I've seen the memory of it, Seifer. You were only a kid and you went into that fire because you thought he was still in there. You're his brother and you would die to save his life."_

"How did you see that?" Seifer gasped. "I never told anyone."

"_Before I enter a mind I can pick it for memories."_ Harry explained. _"It's how I know who I'm talking to but after the first time I can find the mind on instinct."_

"Harry. I don't know what to do." Seifer pressed a hand to his eyes. "I should be doing something."

"_I thought about it actually but I don't think you'll like it. It won't be easy for you to face."_ Harry didn't even like suggesting it.

"What?" Seifer looked desperate. "Tell me."

"_Trabia Garden."_ Harry told him. _"They are still picking up the bodies and trying to make something out of what was lost."_

"Trabia..." Seifer lost it and tears rolled down his face. "What did he do to it, Harry?"

"_I don't think I can describe it, Seifer."_ Harry told him. _"They need help there. Somebody who can work and keep it together."_

"They'll crucify me." Seifer sighed. "But, no. I'll go and help."

"_I wish I could be with you, Seifer."_ Harry told him.

"Are you still with Squall and the others?" Seifer asked. "Are they protecting you?"

"_Yes, they're still protecting me."_ Harry told him. _"We're in Esthar with Ellone and Matron."_

"Sis?" Seifer gasped. "Is she...?"

"_She's safe."_ Harry assured him. _"Did you want me to give any of them messages?"_

"Just Ellone. I don't think the others will want to listen. Tell her I've missed her?"

"_Okay, Seifer."_ Harry agreed. _"I'll tell her. There's a reason behind this call other than wanting to talk to you."_

"What?" Seifer asked.

"_Ultimecia can possess anyone with Sorcery like Matron and Ellone. And me."_

"You?" Seifer gasped. "She could control you?"

"_The people here, in Esthar, have a way to bind my powers temporarily. As soon as I leave your mind they'll bind my abilities."_ Harry explained and saw Seifer's eyes grow saddened. _"I won't be able to come to speak to you until the danger is past or she could take control of me. I just wanted to talk to you one last time before I lose my ability. So that you knew what was happening and that I wasn't abandoning you."_

"No. I understand." Seifer nodded. "You have to do it quickly. I don't want to see you like Matron."

"_She and Ellone are going to bind their powers too."_ Harry explained. _"Hopefully we can deal with Ultimecia somehow and I'll find you again like this. If not then I'll find you in person. Do you think you'd be ready to see me?"_

"If you walked through the door now I'd be ready, Harry. I miss you." Seifer was crying freely. "I don't know about the others."

"_Irvine maybe?"_ Harry asked.

"Yeah, Irvine. I miss him too. Tell him?"

Harry laughed happily. _"I'll tell him."_ Harry paused and Seifer shut his eyes for a moment, blinking away tears. _"If you don't stay at Trabia or finish there before I find you then tell them where you head to next and so on. That way we can track you down."_

"Okay, Harry."

"_My time's up." _Harry told him regretfully. _"Soon, Seifer. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, Harry." Seifer muttered before nibbling at his lip. Harry knew he didn't have much time but he waited him out anyway. Eventually Seifer choked out. "I love you, Harry."

"_I know you do."_ Harry told him. _"I love you too. It's never changed. Bye Seifer."_

Harry slipped out of his mind and back into his own body. He wiped at his eyes quickly as they teared up in response to his emotions. "Harry?" Zell asked quickly. "What happened?"

"He told me he loves me." Harry grinned at Zell who came up short and then gave Harry a weak smile. "How we doing for time?"

"We will have to hurry." The man told him and put the box down on the edge of the bed. "It is a rather simple procedure, not even really that but the device will bind to your powers and it can be quite uncomfortable if you rely on them."

"Just do it." Harry nodded.

The man pulled a clasp out of the wooden box. It was an oval of metal held in place by a bangle that hinged from the oval with a lock on the other side that looked highly complicated. It was clearly designed to be put on someone who might either accidentally or purposely try to remove it. Harry was glad it locked actually. It meant that he couldn't give into the temptation to remove it just for a quick call to Seifer or any of the others.

Harry drew in a sharp breath as the man took hold of Harry's arm, checked his watch and then put the oval flat on the upper part of his arm, just high enough that Harry could move his arm with only the smallest amount of restriction of his bicep. He closed the clasp and Harry heard a click as it locked but then he forgot all about the bangle as something flooded through his system.

He gasped and fell back into Irvine who clung to him tightly. Ice seemed to flood him and he cried out. Zell jumped onto the bed when Harry kicked out and sat on his lap and held his head as Harry almost smashed the back of his head into Irvine's face. Harry was flooded with any icy feeling that suddenly flooded straight for his heart. It almost felt like his heart had stopped and he gasped as his eyes rolled up into his head.

When he opened his eyes he felt weak and vulnerable and almost like something had hollowed out the centre of his chest. He pressed a hand into his chest with a sob and quickly somebody was lying next to him and pulling him against them. Harry looked to see that Irvine was holding him. Irvine shifted and sat behind him and Harry curled up against his chest as he looked around. All of the others were in the room which turned out to be the bedroom that he and Squall had shared. Even Matron and Ellone who both looked fine in comparison to how he felt.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You had a more severe reaction than they believed." Matron explained. "Ellone and I were happy to lose our powers. You have relied on them for so long."

"It felt like somebody was using a Blizzard on my heart." Harry sobbed and Irvine tucked him up in the blanket on the bed and hugged him tightly. "And now it feels like somebody's carved out the inside of my chest."

"Try to rest for a while." Irvine told him.

"You'll stay?" Harry begged. Irvine nodded. Harry turned to the others. "Seifer had a message for Ellone and Irvine. He's not comfortable after what he did to the rest of you but he wanted me to tell Ellone and Irvine that he misses them. It's not that he doesn't miss the rest of you, just isn't sure about telling you that yet."

"He's coming along fast." Quistis frowned.

"It's real." Harry told her.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I'm merely surprised." Quistis smiled at him.

"It's Harry." Irvine laughed and Harry turned his head into his chest. "Seifer won't stand up to him long."

Harry turned to look at Selphie. "He wanted to do something to make up for what he helped to happen. Even if he had no control over Voldemort or the Sorceress. I suggested he go to Trabia. They need the help."

Selphie looked upset at the mention of her old Garden. "They need it." She agreed.

"Let's leave Harry to sleep." Zell stood up. He moved over to the bed and kissed Harry on the side of the head and Harry suffered willingly through all of the others doing the same thing. Matron turned off the light on the way out and shut the door.

"Shift a second, Harry." Irvine told him and helped Harry to sit up a little. Irvine shrugged off his shirt and laid back down. Harry smiled at him and wrapped himself up in the warmth of Irvine's bare chest and let Irvine wrap them both up in the blanket. Harry kissed his chest.

"Love you, Irvine." Harry laughed.

"Just don't tell, Squall." Irvine faked a frightened shudder. Harry laughed and settled down to let his tiredness overtake him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Lunar

A World to belong to

A/N; I'm aware that a lot of the fine details of the storyline are different, particularly with Edea, Ellone and Rinoa but with the inclusion of Harry it can't be helped. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8; Lunar

**The next day**

When Harry woke up he was firstly surprised that he _wasn't_ surprised at being curled up to a naked chest. He found himself moving his head over the centre of his chest to listen to his heartbeat before he realised that the lay of muscles was wrong. He lifted his head in confusion and the sight of the other sixteen-year-old made the memories of the last day rush back to him. Irvine was much more of a teenager than Squall and while his body was still that of a warrior, Irvine fought with a gun and not a heavy sword like Squall. The major difference was that Squall's upper body strength was much higher than Irvine, Harry and Zell's. Irvine had a graceful body, used to lying in wait for long periods of time. He was gorgeous though, at least in Harry's opinion. As was Zell and Seifer though Harry hadn't seen Zell and Seifer half naked since they were little boys.

"What you staring at?" Irvine asked and a smiled twitched across his face. Clearly Harry had woken him up but Irvine hadn't moved a muscle in the process. "I'm not Squall."

"Doesn't matter." Harry laughed and lay back down next to Irvine and put his head on his shoulder. "Still nice to wake up to."

"I'm glad." Irvine laughed before lifting his head. His right hand came up and stroked Harry's right arm and flinched when they hit metal. Harry was suddenly reminded about the bangle and sat up sharply. He pulled his right arm in front of him and stared down at the device. He fiddled with it but it was tight enough not to budge. Honestly it was just uncomfortable. "How do you feel?"

"The same as normal now." Harry shrugged. "I just know I can't use my sorcery anymore. As long as I don't try it won't bug me."

"And your para-magic?" Irvine checked. "And Sabre?"

"They're fine." Harry assured him. "That magic runs through your core. Sorcery resides in the mind, not the magical core."

"Oh..." Irvine grinned suddenly and pulled Harry to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You going to be alright without it?"

"I miss not knowing what Squall is doing." Harry shrugged. "I know he's up in that space station but before I could have just concentrated for thirty seconds and spoken to him. And Seifer..."

"You can't check on him or help him." Irvine nodded.

"One day I hope we can all be together." Harry smiled. "And Zell and Seifer will get along. Maybe we can open the Garden up again. Be mercenaries or something."

"That would be interesting." Irvine laughed. "At least once this thing is off, you could be our organiser, talk to us all and check on us. Be the mother hen."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's Squall."

"Squall never acts..." Irvine stopped himself before laughing. "Okay he does now doesn't he."

"He always used to as well when he was put in teams. He'd always check everyone's location and status to make sure everyone was safe." Harry pointed out. "He just did it so nobody realised he worried about his teammates."

"Didn't Squall ever complain about privacy?" Irvine asked as they both sat up and slowly got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"The first time I caught him at a private moment he had his boxers around his ankles and was playing with himself." Harry laughed happily. "He tried to pretend I'd imagined it but I'd been in his head for five minutes before I announced myself."

Irvine laughed. "He'd kill me if I told him I knew that."

"Probably." Harry nodded. "By the third or fourth time he didn't try to pretend otherwise anymore but he'd always stop. After a few months, by the time he was fourteen, he just didn't bother even stopping. Eventually he didn't even turn away from what he was doing. Then I started encouraging him and it went from there really."

"That's kind of strange." Irvine smirked suddenly. "But it suits you two perfectly."

Harry knew Irvine though and he moved closer and hugged him, putting his cheek against the taller boy's check. "I wish I could have found you back then too, Irvine. You knew who you were missing and I wish I could have been there for you to make it easier."

"If you had been I'd have left the Garden I think. I would have gone hunting for them." Irvine told him softly. "I wish I hadn't been so alone but now I've got everything I've ever dreamed of. Well, except for this war."

"We'll deal with that." Harry told him resolutely as he pulled away and grabbed up a towel so he could shower.

By the time they'd both showered and dressed for the day everyone else was waiting in the common area for them. Zell bounced up and grabbed Harry so tight Harry wasn't able to even argue as Zell spun him around. When Zell put him down Harry leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips and then hugged him gently. Zell didn't complain about the loving treatment even though Selphie made a cooing sound. Harry hugged everyone else including Matron and Ellone and answered the two when they checked up on how he was feeling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Four hours later**

It wasn't long before Selphie, Irvine and Zell were tugging him out of the Presidential Palace and out into the shopping district. Zell wanted to walk but when they realised it would take them almost an hour to cross the city by foot Zell just agreed to go with them on the shuttle trains and simply stayed side by side with Harry for the short trip. Harry let them tug him around the shopping district with their money buying him a few sets of travel clothes, restocking their own supplies and even dropped Harry's new Katars off for a serious overhaul. He'd tried to sharpen them on their journey but it wasn't that easy to do. They were also in dire need of new sheathes and a proper belt for Harry to wear them.

When it happened they'd just luckily picked up Harry's Katars and been sitting down for some food before they headed back to the Palace. Irvine spotted it first and frowned which drew Harry's attention up to the sky. It took Harry a moment to work out how far away it was since its size instantly mislead them all. It was actually way beyond the horizon but was so massive it looked far closer. It was too big. Bigger than anything that Harry had ever seen on Earth but it was definitely moving right towards them.

"What is that?" Zell whistled under his breath.

"Not anything I've ever seen." Irvine shook his head and he, Zell and Selphie all looked at Harry.

"Why do you think I have a clue?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're more worldly than us." Selphie pointed out. "Plus you spend loads of time in people's heads so maybe you've seen something like that."

"Selphie..." Harry shook his head. "Just no." He almost chuckled.

"Our best bet for answers is either back at the Palace or maybe we should go pay a visit to Doctor Odine at his lab."

"Odine's lab?" Zell frowned. "Wait!" He shot to his feet. "I _have_ seen something like that before!"

"When?" Irvine frowned.

"The last time Ellone took us back into the past!" Zell sounded excited. "It was on the ground though, half buried, and Doctor Odine was studying it."

"Ellone's powers only put you back twenty years though." Harry frowned.

"Odine will have answers." Selphie pointed out and the group got their stuff together and took off for the nearest transport platform and Zell didn't even complain as they boarded and shot off towards Doctor Odine's lab on the west side of the city. As they headed for the entrance they took note of the pillar's progress. It wouldn't be long before it was over the city.

The guards didn't even try to stop them from walking into the lab and they found Odine and one of his assistants in his main office pouring over a computer display. "Doctor Odine, what's happening?" Irvine asked.

"It's Lunatic Pandora!" Doctor Odine told them almost gleefully. Harry had quickly realised that fear didn't actually register with the man, as long as it was something he could research.

"What's it doing!" Harry pressed. "And what is it?"

"It's not heading for the city itself." The Assistant explained. "It's heading directly for Tear's Point east of the city."

"Why?" Harry pressed.

"To create a Lunar Cry." Doctor Odine told them as if they should know what that was.

"One hundred years ago a Lunar Cry created the crater on the Centra Continent." The Assistant explained. "Over what was once a large city."

"So the same will happen here?" Selphie asked.

"Can we stop it?" Zell gasped.

"You may be able to board it as it passes across the city using the upper skyway. But reports from the border have warned us that the Galbadian Military is escorting Lunatic Pandora." The Assistant continued. "You will have to fight them for access."

"What if we can't stop it?" Irvine asked.

"We don't know." The Assistant shook his head.

"We'll try." Harry nodded even though he didn't really understand everything about what was going on. More questions could be asked later on. "Selphie, go back to the Palace and made sure Quistis and Matron know what's going on. If the Galbadians find out Matron is here..."

Selphie swallowed and nodded. Who knew what the Galbadians would do to get their Sorceress back in their hands. She took off at a run and Irvine, Zell and Harry followed her a little slower, checking they knew which way to go to get to the upper skyway.

"Harry, do you have any clue what this is all about?" Irvine asked as they jogged through the city.

"Lunar Cry doesn't sound good." Harry shrugged.

"The Moon, or Lunar, is a colony of dangerous monsters." Irvine told him breathlessly. "The Lunar Cry will summon them right down on top of Esthar. We have to try to stop Lunatic Pandora from getting into position."

Harry came up short at the junction between the outer ring road, the upper skyway and one of the western entrances to the city. "Squall?" Harry turned to Zell and Irvine in concern. "He's up on the space station. Is that between us and the moon?"

"Right between us and the moon." Irvine sighed.

"I wish..." Harry trailed off and hung his head miserably. His left hand came up and fiddled with the bracer on his upper right arm. He felt so useless. He couldn't even warn Squall about what might happen. He couldn't even find out if Squall was alright. Squall could be dead right now for all he knew.

'_Easy little one.'_ Sabre soothed and Harry drew in a deep breath and looked up at a worried looking Zell and Irvine.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "But what's the use in being a Sorcerer if I can't do anything useful."

"Harry, you're one of the best fighters we know and you weren't even trained as a SeeD." Zell smiled at him.

Harry went to retort but a wall of hot air blasted them over. His ears were ringing and he found himself on his back staring up as the pillar appeared in the sky above them. He stared in confusion for a moment before Irvine was yanking him to his feet with one arm why he fired off his automatic rifle with his other. Harry stumbled onto his own two legs and pulled his Katars out of their holsters against his lower back as he studied the scene. Galbadians had blasted open the gates into the city taking with it the guard detail. Zell, Irvine and Harry had been at the edge of the blast but the Galbadians were pouring through the opening. Irvine was doing a lot of damage at range but Zell and Harry needed to be closer.

"Forget them!" Zell grabbed Harry as he fisted his hands around his Katar a little tighter. "We have to worry about Lunatic Pandora."

Zell was right, already they'd have to run to catch up to it. Irvine pulled out another magazine and loaded it on the run as the three sprinted away from the invading Galbadians and along the highest of Esthar's roads. They easily out ran Lunatic Pandora and they were just trying to find an opening when a hatch opened with a whine and they were looking at a red-clad Galbadian officer. Harry lashed out and lightning blasted along the edge of the hatch and electrocuted the soldier who fell back inside the hatch. Harry boosted himself on the railing and caught the edge of the hatchway and slid inside. He went to move the body but Zell hadn't wasted time and he was crouching next to him. Harry pulled out his Katars as he heard calls ahead of them and Zell turned back and grabbed Irvine by the arms and hauled him inside.

Zell and Irvine dumped the Officer's body out of the hatchway onto the road below them and then locked the hatch before catching their breath. "We're not going to be alone long." Harry announced.

"_Summon me."_ Sabre ordered and Harry dipped his head to concentrate and pulled Sabre up and released all of Sabre's power and energy. Sabre flowed out of him, a ghost exploding from his chest, and he became real just as his paws almost silently landed on the metal deck. His head swung all around before he grew in size, his feathered wings curling up to shield him.

"Stay out of the way, Sabre." Harry requested. "Strike from the blind spot if they ignore you."

Sabre growled low in agreement and shrunk in size to almost half the size of a tiger. He'd go unnoticed in favour of the three humans. With Sabre at Harry's side and Zell and Irvine trailing behind them they slowly explored further into the twisting corridors. Sound travelled amazingly well in the tunnels and it was almost five minutes later that they came across someone and they heard him, or them, long before they reached the corridor they were in. Irvine took up post a little down the corridor while Zell and Harry moved up to the corner of the junction.

There were four of them and with the ambush they didn't stand a chance. The first two came out into the corridor unawares and Zell and Harry attacked. Harry's right hand Katar went through the side of his chest even as Zell slammed his studded fist into the side of the other's head sending him stumbling forwards and onto the ground unconscious. The other two backpedalled but Irvine shot one clean between the eyes and the other was slammed forwards as a previously unseen Sabre bit his long teeth down into his neck.

Harry cleaned off his Katar as he crouched down beside his own kill. "Definitely Galbadians but why unearth this thing?"

"Normally I'd suggest Matron's right hand man continuing a plan but..." Irvine trailed off.

"Seifer's nowhere near here." Harry shook his head. "Last I talked to him was only yesterday morning and he was in Dollet. He's probably on a boat to Trabia by now. If not there already."

"Maybe another of the Gabadian Officers?" Zell suggested. "Somebody that knew of the plan?"

"Let's keep going. Find wherever they are controlling this from and turn it around." Harry declared and turned to continue heading deeper in.

They didn't get much further though as they soon came to a large hall with two elevators on the far side. Seemingly nobody was there but before they got two steps inside Harry spun as a light flashed over the doorway behind them. A magical barrier nothing like a protect, reflect or shell.

"What...?" Zell started.

"Down!" Harry yelled as he heard whispers. He rolled forwards just in time as a streak of red light flashed over him at chest height. He pulled up a Quake spell and the ground shook violently even as he dove to the side to narrowly avoid a sickly yellow spell. He just about managed to focus on a ripple of distorted light by the door of the elevator before he was thrown backwards by a wall of hot air. _"Sabre!"_ Harry yelled out mentally and suddenly Sabre exploded in size and leapt forwards, seeking out the magic. Harry heard a crack as one of them disapparated out of the way.

Harry made to glance behind him at Zell and Irvine but was distracted as something invisible grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him up into the air and twenty feet above the ground. A gun shot rang out and Harry was suddenly released without warning. He just about managed to not scream out as pain shot up his leg from his ankle as it gave way. He crumbled to the ground but managed to watch as Sabre took down an invisible opponent from behind.

It was suddenly rather quiet in the hall as two black-robed figures appeared. One on his back with a bullet hole through his right eye socket and most of the back of his skull missing and the other with a snapped neck and claw marks all down his back.

"Zell!" Irvine cried out and Harry pulled himself to his knees so he could turn and find out what was happening. Zell was face down on the ground and not moving a muscle and it didn't take long for Harry to scramble over to Zell and Irvine just as Irvine turned him over and checked his vitals.

"He's just unconscious?" Irvine checked. Harry checked his pulse and cast a quick scan.

"They call it a Stupefy." Harry sighed. "It's like a sleep spell. I'm not sure what we have that will wake him up. I know shaking him won't work. They have an energy spell that would wake him."

"What about a cure?" Irvine asked.

Harry shrugged and his hands glowed around Zell's head as the basic cure flowed from Harry and into Zell. Nothing happened and Harry released a sigh. "Now what?" Irvine asked.

"It'll wear off in a few hours." Harry sighed. "Sabre can protect him while we go in further."

Sabre growled his agreement and Irvine settled Zell down comfortably. Before he could even stand and help Harry up though a force gripped all four of them and it was like there was no gravity. Even Sabre was held up defenceless. A metal figure hung in the middle of the hall with waves of power floating down around them all.

Harry felt a gut-wrenching sensation and then they were rushing back down the corridor like a blur and then gravity reappeared at the same time as natural sunlight and they were falling. Harry wasn't sure when he blacked out but the next he knew he had a face full of coarse sand and was being tugged over rather haphazardly. Sabre had the back of his jacket, Squall's jacket, in his jaws to pull him around onto his back. Harry sat up with a gasp and looked around. Irvine was checking Zell over carefully while Sabre went back to prowling around.

"We just got our arses handed to us." Harry told Sabre who mewled in response. "How far is it back to Esthar?"

"A vehicle approaches." Sabre told him out loud instead of answering.

"Go find out what it is." Harry requested and Sabre leapt into the north west. His wings opened wide and like only a GF could he was away like a gust of wind. Harry crawled over to Irvine and slumped down next to Zell. "There's some sort of vehicle coming. Sabre went to find out if it's a friend or not."

"Can you fight?" Irvine asked in concern. There hadn't been any mention about Harry's ankle in the hall before and Harry's adrenaline had been helping. Harry let Irvine pull up his trouser leg and saw the wince at the size of Harry's swelling.

"I don't think it's just your ankle." Irvine told him touching his leg gently. His hands glowed green and curing magic flooded his leg, reducing the damage but no amount of magic could heal broken bones instantly. Harry focused for a moment and suddenly felt much weaker physically as he moved his most powerful magic away from his strength and onto his own vitality. It would help speed up the healing and prevent more physical damage. He couldn't fight right now anyway.

"_They are Esthar soldiers."_ Sabre's voice filled his mind just as his GF rejoined him after dismissing himself. Harry could summon him again if they needed to but for now he could rest a little and having him internal would help Harry's healing.

"They're from Esthar." Harry told Irvine and tapped his head to explain how he knew. Irvine straightened up and got to his feet and quickly spotted the military truck rising over the sand dunes. He raised his arms and smiled in satisfaction. Chances are they'd already known they were here.

The truck skidded to a stop and the four men helped get Harry and Zell into the back before with a spray of sand they spun back and roared off towards the relative safety of the city.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later on**

Harry was propped up in bed with Zell lying next to him. Zell was still out for the count but the doctors had looked him over and listened to Harry's explanation. They were happy that Zell would wake up in time and Harry had seen a number of people under that spell without another Wizard around to wake them. The Lunar Cry had started and monsters had started appearing throughout the Esthar desert around the city. The Esthar Military had good enough defences around the city to cope for the time being but Harry didn't really know what their next move would be. They'd need a better way to attack Lunatic Pandora since their small assault had failed so drastically.

They had learnt one thing though. The Galbadians were definitely running Lunatic Pandora and for some reason the Death Eaters were there too. Most likely whatever the Sorceress' plan it had passed down to Voldemort and Harry didn't have a clue what Voldemort would gain from it.

Harry had been told to stay in bed since there was nothing else he could do until they heard from anyone. The space station had been destroyed and although they'd heard from Squall who had taken over a derelict spaceship they hadn't told Harry whether they'd landed yet or even made it down successfully. So Harry was sitting with Zell's head in his lap waiting for the spell to wear off and to let the special bandage around his left leg heal the damage excruciatingly slowly.

The door opening drew his attention away from the large open window and to the figure walking in through his open bedroom door. He smiled at the sight of his Matron and she smiled back warmly. "How are you doing?"

"There's no pain." Harry shrugged. "Their medical technology is really good."

"I thought as much." She nodded. "What about Zell?"

"Getting the best rest he's had since all this started I imagine." Harry shrugged. "I've seen people hit with that spell before and it doesn't have any lasting effects."

She settled down on the edge of the bed and took Harry's offered hand and squeezed it. "I thought I'd bring you the news myself." She told him. "Irvine, Quistis and Selphie are helping the soldiers protect the edge of the city but Squall and Rinoa just landed out in the desert. He's safe."

"Is he coming here?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I think Irvine mentioned getting a car and you all going to meet him." She smiled.

"What about you?" Harry frowned, catching her hidden meaning.

"It's time I get home, Harry." She smiled. "Rebuild and start over. Without my powers I can't really be of any help to you."

"I suppose you'd be safer there." Harry nodded and rested his head back against the headboard. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Do you remember where we all came from before the Orphanage?" He asked. "It's just after the Potters took me I started wondering where I was before I was with you. Did you know my real parents? What about the others?"

"Well, Irvine, Quistis, Zell and Selphie were all sent to me when they were found alone so I don't know where their parents are, if they are even still alive." She sighed. "Ellone was dropped off by a man named Laguna. He sort of raised her for a time and fell in love with her mother, Raine. The Esthar soldiers under Sorceress Adel kidnapped her from a small village called Winhill and Laguna came to Esthar to rescue her. He got her to safety with some help from a resistance movement only to find that Raine had died during the birth of their own child."

"So he took her to your orphanage instead?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "And then returned to Esthar to help the resistance overthrow Sorceress Adel. He knew that as a Sorceress myself I could protect Ellone from Adel." She explained. "After he helped overthrow Adel he became Esthar's President. He still is."

"And Squall?" Harry asked. "What about him?"

"That child that Raine died giving birth to was him." She told Harry softly and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"So Ellone and Squall really are brother and sister?" He gasped before a massive grin split his face. "Do they know that?"

"Ellone learnt of it when she came into her powers." Matron nodded. "I have not yet found the time to tell Squall the truth."

"Or that the President of Esthar is his father." Harry muttered. "It's okay, I'll find a way to tell him gently."

"I thought you might." She laughed.

"And me?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"You and Seifer were together when I came across you." She explained. "You were eighteen months old at a guess and Seifer was a little older. Perhaps two years old. I was never actually sure when any of you were born. Except for Ellone and Squall that is."

"It was just after the Esthar uprising." She continued after a moment. "A small group of fanatics were hunting to try to find another Sorcerer or Sorceress to take over Adel's reign and Laguna and I managed to follow them to Deiling City but we were too late. You and Seifer had grown up as next door neighbours and you were together in your bedroom when they attacked your families. He pulled you into the bottom of a wardrobe with him after the attack started and kept you safe. Now that I know your power I realise what made you so distraught. We were never sure when you first used your gift but we knew you'd had it almost from birth. I think you witnessed the attack from the mind of your mother. If Seifer hadn't hidden you both..."

"Who died?" Harry demanded. "My parents? What about Seifer's?"

"They were visiting your parents." She sighed. "Both of your fathers and mothers were killed as well as..."

"As well as who?" Harry demanded.

"As well as Seifer's older brother and your three week old sister." She squeezed his hands tightly. "I'm sorry, Harry. We didn't arrive until they'd given up looking for you in the house and were searching the city. The Galbadian Military were the ones that actually found you but Seifer wouldn't let you go. I took you both back to the Orphanage with me."

"So that's why I never gave up on Seifer." Harry bit his lip.

"For the longest time you wouldn't be parted from Seifer. Seifer had to feed you because you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't sleep without him there with you. Eventually you opened up to Squall too and then everyone else." She finished and reached over to wipe tears from Harry's cheeks.

"Harry?" Zell flinched as he finally woke up and spotted the look on Harry's face.

"You're awake!" Harry grinned. Zell straightened up and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" Zell frowned making Harry laugh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three hours later**

The truck slowed to a halt under the nose of a massive red airship and as Zell helped Harry down out of the back of the military transport he couldn't help but stare up at the colossal thing. It looked vaguely like a dragon and it looked rather intimidating. It also looked perfect for Squall. Harry chuckled at the thought and wrapped an arm around Zell's waist for stability as the group of five headed over towards the lowered ramp under the ship. The truck turned away and headed back for the city.

They didn't hang around heading for the ship since even though this area wasn't so overrun with monsters it was still dangerous out and Harry was injured. It didn't take long for Squall to spot them and come down to meet them and Harry barely made it onto the bottom of the ramp before Squall was worriedly grabbing his shoulders and checking him over.

"What happened?" Squall asked everyone.

"I got dropped twenty feet by a Death Eater." Harry told him honestly before shifting his arm from around Zell so he could wrap his arms around Squall's waist and let his boyfriend hold him close. "Missed you."

"What happened to the Death Eater? Where were they?" Squall continued to question.

"In Lunatic Pandora." Irvine explained. "We think Voldemort took control of the Galbadian army. And the Death Eater is dead. I shot him in the eye."

"Let's get inside." Squall announced and shocked Harry into squeaking as he lifted him up into his arms. Zell cooed at him and Irvine whacked him over the head. "Selphie, hit that over there and shut up the ramp." Squall ordered as he continued through up into the ship. Harry used the time to reassure himself that Squall was real by putting his face into his warm neck. They took a lift up into an observation deck with nice looking high-backed chairs and Squall settled into one carefully and rearranged Harry into his lap.

"You okay?" Squall asked.

"I'm okay enough to walk on my own." Harry grinned at him. "But thanks for the lift. It still hurts."

"So what now?" Quistis asked once everyone had settled down in chairs. "Where's Rinoa?"

"Odine took her." Squall leaned his head back and Harry leaned back with him. "To lock away her Sorceress power."

"And for now...?" Quistis prompted gently.

"Today. Sleep." Squall told them all tiredly.

"I could go for that." Harry muttered already feeling tired now that he had Squall back with him and safe.

"There are rooms enough for four times our number." Squall announced. "No bedding or anything but we can cope. The ship is secure and we'll know long before anything big enough manages to get through the hull. Tomorrow we can work out what to do."

"You're right." Quistis stood up and the others followed him up. Squall shifted to help Harry up but Harry grabbed his hands to stall him and Squall knew him well enough to stop. The others left them and Irvine paused in the doorway, glanced at them and then smiled and shut off the light. Most of the walls were windows and suddenly only the late day sun was reaching them.

"Are you really okay?" Squall asked. "You're shaking."

Harry twisted and buried himself in Squall's chest. Squall ran his hands up under Harry's jacket and onto his bare skin and stroked him to calm him down. "I found out from Matron what happened to me before I got to the Orphanage."

"Harry..." Squall whispered but didn't go on, letting Harry if he wanted to.

"Did you know Seifer and I knew each other before the Orphanage?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Esthar soldiers came for me because I was a Sorcerer and they killed everyone."

Squall flinched. "Everyone, Squall." Harry whispered brokenly. "Because of me all my family were killed. Not just that but because of me all of Seifer's family were killed too."

Squall gasped. "Maybe that's why I never gave up on Seifer. It's my fault he has no family. I wanted to be his family to make up for it or something. He lost a big brother because of me. They killed his parent and my parents and..."

"And?" Squall asked gently.

"And I had a little baby sister too." Harry cried. "Matron told me she was only three weeks old. That's my fault, Squall."

"How old were you, Harry?" Squall asked.

"Matron guessed I was eighteen months old." Harry looked down at where he was clinging to Squall's hands tightly. "Seifer was about two."

"Then how could you have any control over it?" Squall asked.

"Seifer was only a little older than me but he still managed to do something about it. He saved my life. He hid us both. He did something." Squall swallowed as Harry told him that.

"Then I owe him everything." Squall whispered and kissed just under his ear. Harry turned and returned the kiss properly and they kissed for a while as Harry calmed down.

"Squall, do you know about Ellone?" Harry asked.

"What about her?" Squall frowned.

"Matron told me because she never got the chance to tell you recently." Harry explained. "Your father's still alive."

Squall tensed up but he hugged Harry tighter to him. Harry turned into him, put his head on his shoulder and quietly told him everything that Matron had told him earlier about Squall's parents and Ellone. He could tell the entire time what effect it was having on his boyfriend by the small shakes going through him and afterwards he just sat with Squall watching the last rays of the sun disappear below the horizon.

Eventually Squall shifted and Harry stood to let his boyfriend rise and let himself be helped down through the ship to the room that Squall had put aside for himself. They didn't utter a word as they arrayed their weapons carefully within reach and then stripped down. As an added precaution Harry summoned Sabre to settle down at the bottom of the bed and then curled up against Squall in the bed inside their combined sleeping bag and Harry was asleep almost instantly with Squall warm and solid beside him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	9. Compression

A World to belong to

A/N; Those familiar with Final Fantasy will see the similarities and differences in this chapter. It's my own take and it's simplified for those not familiar with the actual events. This is the end of the game but not the end of the story. I plan on an epilogue to close off the story. Hope you enjoy.

As you can probably see this chapter starts with a Slash scene as most of this chapter will be action-based.

Warnings: **SLASH**

Chapter 9; Compression

**(AN. M-rated scene. Minimal plot. Skip if you don't like.)**

Harry woke with a sigh and stretched himself against his larger boyfriend's naked body. Squall's arms came up around him, pulling him tighter. "We're getting spoilt with all these beds lately." Squall told him.

"And I've gotten my share of near-naked boys in my bed." Harry teased.

"As long as you're talking about Zell and Irvine it doesn't bother me. I'm surprised Zell isn't trying to cuddle with me full time." Squall chuckled.

"He'd like that, you know." Harry told him softly as he shifted to straddle Squall. He pushed up so he was kneeling over him and looked down at their lined up cocks. They were both hard and they normally were since they'd started sleeping together. "I've seen Seifer naked too you know. Will you mind if I cuddle with him?"

Squall tilted his head. "When did you see him naked?"

"When I checked up on him before I got this put on me." Harry reached up to touch the ornate horror on his arm. He itched at it and Squall caught his hand and put it to better use around both of their cocks. "He didn't think about what I could see in the mirror. Don't worry you've definitely got something to gloat about down here."

"So do you." Squall grinned up at him. "And since we fought him on Galbadia Garden I've started to see a different side of him. He shows you something he never showed the rest of us."

"You and he are so similar." Harry told him as he slowly stroked them both. "Though you can be sure I only think of you pounding me into the mattress." He grinned as he sped up, using his hips to rub their cocks together even as he stroked them both.

Squall held tight to his knees as Harry kept him pinned to the bed with his left hand on his chest but it was Harry that went over first but Squall didn't last much longer with Harry's cum coating the tunnel of his hand.

**(End scene.)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**An hour later**

After finding themselves in a mess they'd hunted down the shower on the ship and washed up together which had led to a mutual round of sucking each other off though they knew that with a possible war on their way that day they couldn't afford to be rougher with each other and avoided full sex but promised one another with little motions that they'd celebrate together after all of this was over. They went down to the cargo bay after they were ready for the day and at Harry's suggestion drew weapons on one another. They'd spent so little time fighting side by side that they needed more time to understand one another so they weren't a problem together on the battlefield. Soon they were exchanging blows at a scary speed, using speed against strength to balance one another perfectly.

When Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine appeared it was obvious they wanted a warm up too and soon they were pairing up against each other. Zell and Harry made an awesome team together because of their matched speeds, they could move together far faster than the others. Over the course of the very early morning before they went for food it was decided that when things hit the fan later they'd move in two groups. Squall was their heavy hitter but with Harry and Zell with him they covered all physical and magical issues. So Squall, Zell and Harry would make up the lead team with Irvine keeping to long range with his guns with Quistis and her lethal whip and Selphie in case anything got close enough to them.

They didn't plan on separating all that much but if numbers started piling up against them then that was the formation they'd take up. Harry was just happy that Squall wasn't trying to keep him back away from the fight using his magic like they'd done on the bridge into Esthar. Harry kept it to himself that he thought they'd be even better off with Seifer to mirror Squall's strength but the team weren't ready to trust Seifer to watch their backs even though Harry was willing to trust Seifer with his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**An hour later**

Harry watched from the circle of Squall's arms as Irvine lowered the Ragnarok carefully down onto Esthar's airfield. They'd received a call from the Mayor's administration because Professor Odine had come up with a plan. Harry just had a bad feeling about it all.

"You okay, Harry?" Squall asked as they all met at the bay door to head outside.

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"Spill it." Irvine demanded.

"I just got you all back." Harry sulked. "I kind of want to just run from all of this and hide away with all of you."

"We fight this and defeat her and then there's nothing looming over us." Squall told him. "Then we can all live at Balamb Garden and do whatever we want and we can take in orphans or whatever. Seifer too."

"As long as all of us survive." Harry muttered and Squall hugged him tightly.

They all headed onto a taxi, Zell sticking close to Harry, and arrived at the Palace not too long later. Ellone met them with a round of hugs and led them through to a meeting room where they found Odine and to Squall's distaste his father, Laguna. Squall moved closer to Harry and proceeded to ignore the man and Harry took a seat with Squall to block him from the man.

"So I hear you want to kill Ultimecia?" Odine asked.

"Rather I'd think we all want her gone." Harry cut in. He really didn't like the Professor's attitude to things like this. He was too fascinated with his tests and results and didn't care about who got hurt in the process.

"Quite." Laguna agreed with Harry.

"Well nothing you do here and now can harm her." Odine pointed out.

"Meaning we must go to her." Quistis decided.

"We give her what she wants." Harry frowned. "I don't really like that."

"But if we control it…" Quistis nodded.

"It's not so easy though is it?" Zell asked. "She wanted to possess Ellone to put her back again right?"

"If we want any control then Ellone must be free to control her own power." Laguna frowned.

"But she can't put Adel back right?" Selphie asked. "You have to know the person."

Harry slumped back and Squall turned to him in horror. "So you're basically saying we have to kill Adel and make her possess somebody else, somebody that Ellone knows. And it's probably best to leave Rinoa out of it so that leaves me."

"Harry…" Zell almost whimpered.

"It's simple." Irvine sighed. "We use the Ragnarok to get in to Lunatic Pandora. We kill Adel and let her possess Harry. Ellone comes in behind us and as soon as Ultimecia is in Harry she sends them both back."

"To compress time she must send him back into the past and then bring him back to the present like an elastic cord." Laguna declared. "It should slingshot her back out of Harry and into the future and compress time."

"Once time compresses you must concentrate on one another and that will pull you all in the same place so you may face Ultimecia." Odine nodded.

"Which means we have to unbind Harry and Ellone." Quistis pointed out.

"You're forgetting something." Harry frowned. "Voldemort."

"We don't know for sure that he's there." Irvine shook his head.

"Except we fought two of his Death Eaters." Harry pointed out. "We'll face at least his Death Eaters and most likely him as well."

"What do we do?" Quistis prompted.

"We kill the fucker." Harry growled. "We can't let him go free or we might never get another chance like this and he'll kill hundreds or thousands."

"Then it is decided." Laguna nodded. "Squall…"

"We attack in one hour." Squall demanded before turning to Odine. "You need to remove the restrictions on Ellone and Harry."

"Simple enough but for securities sake I'll ask you all to look away." He declared. "I would rather a Sorcerer and Sorceress did not know how to remove such restriction."

"That's…" Squall started.

"It's fine." Harry stood up and offered his right arm even as he turned his head away and shut his eyes. He didn't want to know how it came off. He refused to be used as a tool. But when this was all over and Ultimecia was dead he'd never let somebody bind his power away again. He felt Odine touching his arm and the ornate device and then he felt it come away. He turned back to find Squall before something burning hot rushed up inside him.

He wavered and suddenly Zell and Squall were catching him as he tipped over. He felt his power surging inside him, wanting to be used, so he turned and buried his face in Squall's chest until the sensation disappeared. By the time he got himself together Ellone was freed as well and they smiled at one another.

"So what now?" Zell asked.

"Now Harry needs to rest. We take off in one hour so if you're going be there." Squall told Laguna before smiling at Ellone softly.

"We'll be there." Ellone nodded before letting Selphie and Quistis tug her from the room. Zell, Squall, Irvine and Harry took the taxi back to the Ragnarok and they just settled in on the observation deck to wait while Harry curled up in Squall's lap.

"Should I warn Seifer?" Harry asked softly, taking them all by surprise.

"You want to." Squall told him. Harry just nodded. Squall pulled his head onto his shoulder and just stroked his hair as Harry shut his eyes and reached for the power he had so missed. Even if it had just been gone for a few days.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When he opened his mental eyes he had the distinct sensation of wanting to throw up. He'd seen bad sights before and he'd seen Trabia after the attack but nothing had prepared him for seeing what Seifer was doing. Whatever he was doing his face was an inch or so from a week-old corpse's face but what was worse was the corpse had no skin. Harry tried not to make a sound to disturb Seifer because it quickly became obvious he was helping other people move the body. He could hear somebody telling Seifer to 'pull' and then a horrible sound before Seifer was pulling back and more came into his view. Harry kept silent as Seifer helped two other men lift a naked man's skinned body off of a group of others on spikes and laid it out on a sheet.

Seifer sat back. "Harry?" He asked softly, almost as if he was just being hopeful.

"_I'm here."_ Harry announced. _"I think I could have done with arriving a few seconds later though. Squall probably thinks I'm ill."_

"I heard you." Seifer told him demurely as the other two men ignored him in favour of covering up the body and going back to what Harry realised was the main entrance to the garden. Bodies had been pinned on spikes all around the door frame and door. "You get used to it."

"_I'm sorry I suggested this." _Harry wanted to cry. He'd seen horrible stuff on Earth but nothing on this scale. _"I saw some really awful stuff that Voldemort did on Earth but I think he went all out here because it's his calling card here."_

"I'm glad you suggested this." Seifer told him. "I'm glad I came. There's only a few of us capable of doing this. There's a few dozen wounded but they aren't fit for this sort of thing and if we leave them too long people will get sick and we'll end up having to just burn the entire place. We're already having problems with scavengers and we can't rebuild the holes in the walls because of those damn traps."

"_Are you doing alright?"_ Harry pressed.

"I'm okay." Seifer nodded his head. "I can't say I enjoy this but… well if I hadn't come here I'd be stewing on my own."

"_Do they know you?"_ Harry asked.

"They recognised me the moment I arrived." Seifer sighed. "I had to hire a boat and car from Balamb to get here but when I told the villagers in Balamb where I was going a few guys volunteered to come with and we stocked up the truck with food, water and medical supplies. I gave up my blade straight away but I think they trust me more now because they gave it back a few days ago so I could help guard the holes in the walls."

"_These two are giving you strange looks."_ Harry commented. Both men were clearly comfortable with Seifer but they could hear him talking and they were giving him strange looks.

Seifer laughed and raised his voice just a little. "They know about you." Seifer laughed. "I told them everything when I arrived. I told them your powers were bound in Esthar though to protect you. They've figured out I'm not just talking to myself."

"_Oh right."_ Harry would have smiled if he could. The two men waved and headed back to the wall to try to get another body loose but they were clearly waiting for Seifer.

"We've just been cleaning up bodies." Seifer told him. "All the loose ones had already been dealt with by the time I got here but the Death Eaters… they did some pretty unpleasant things."

"_They like displaying their kills." _Harry sighed. _"Whenever they killed on Earth they'd display the body somewhere prominent and they used to enjoy using their imaginations."_

"I couldn't stand them the instant they arrived." Seifer looked down at his lap.

"_Hey! You're wearing clothes for a change!" _Harry laughed in order to cheer Seifer up a bit. _"I got to cuddle with Zell and Irvine you know?"_

"You're incorrigible." Seifer told him before turning serious. "Harry? As much as I love the fact you're here… why _are_ you here? Shouldn't your powers be bound? Are you safe?"

"_Things are about to kick off, big brother."_ Harry sighed. _"We have to give Ultimecia what she wants in order to get to her and kill her."_

"I never knew what she wanted." Seifer frowned. "Well except for Ellone."

"_Ellone can send people she has met and knows back into the past."_ Harry told him. _"Ultimecia wants to compress time into one big lump by possessing Ellone in our present and casting herself back even further into the past. If she does that she controls everything. All time."_

"How can we stop someone in the future?" Seifer frowned.

"_If we instigate it then we can be thrown into her compression."_ Harry told him. _"But we have to decide the time and place and Ellone has to control it herself. Right now Ultimecia is possessing an old Esthar Sorceress called Adel. We have to kill her to force Ultimecia to take a host that Ellone can send back into the past."_

"You mean you!?" Seifer's sight shook as he jumped to his feet. "Harry…"

"_Meaning me."_ Harry confirmed. _"But it's all part of the plan and she won't be there long. We'll kill Adel and Ultimecia will have to possess the closest Sorcerer or Sorceress and that will be me. As soon as she's possessing me Ellone will come and put me into the past and then when she pulls me back to the present it will slingshot Ultimecia back into her own present and time will compress except everyone with me will be pulled in as well. She'll be vulnerable to us and we'll kill her. As soon as we do time will be restored and we'll all be free of all this crap."_

Seifer slumped back down and hid his face in his knees. Harry gave him a moment, knowing he had some time. _"And then we'll all be able to have a life. We'll put Balamb Garden back to rights and reopen the school and run it together and I'll come and find you, maybe with the others, and we can be a proper family again and look out for each other like we used to."_

"Maybe I should just keep my distance?" Seifer offered.

"_No."_ Harry told him simply. _"I have no future if you're not there."_

"You'll have Squall."Seifer told him.

"_Seifer…"_ Harry hadn't really thought about telling Seifer this but if they all died trying to do this and provided they managed to kill her regardless then Seifer deserved to know. _"I talked to Matron about where everyone came from before she took us in. Do you know where you came from?"_

"No." Seifer rubbed at his face.

"_You were born in Dollet." _Harry told him. _"I want to tell you just in case something happens to me but it's not a happy story. Do you want to know it?"_

"Tell me." Seifer demanded. "I can handle it."

"_You had parents of course and you had a big brother."_ Harry told Seifer, his voice turning a little softer. Seifer hugged his knees to his chest and just sat. _"You had a friend who lived next door when you were about two and he was about six months younger than you. He had parents and a little baby sister only a few weeks old. You were playing at his house when men stormed in. It was just after the uprising in Esthar and they were fanatics looking for a Sorcerer or Sorceress. They killed your parents and your friend's parents as well as your big brother and his little sister."_

"They kidnapped him?" Seifer asked softly.

"_No. You pulled him into the bottom of a wardrobe with you and hid him. You saved him."_ Harry sounded miserable.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Seifer guessed.

"_Yeah."_ Harry admitted. _"Matron and a guy she was working with, Squall and Ellone's father, arrived too late but they found us. Matron took us to the orphanage. According to Matron I wouldn't let anyone else near me."_

Seifer just sat in silence for a while. _"So no, Seifer. You're not getting to hide away from me. You're my big brother and you've been protecting me since we were just toddlers. I need you in my life just as I need Squall."_

"When are you attacking?" Seifer demanded.

"_Really soon. Within the hour. You might feel the time compression. Sabre say's your GFs will notice it." _Harry told him. _"But to you it'll feel like seconds I think."_

"And then you'll come and tell me you're safe, right?" Seifer demanded.

"_I'll come tell you straight away."_ Harry nodded. _"But if something happens to us somebody will come tell you. Even if it's Ellone or Matron. Somebody will let you know."_

"I don't want to imagine a future that's not got you around." Seifer declared unhappily.

"_It won't be long and then I'll come see you."_ Harry declared.

"Just you. I'm not ready just yet." Seifer sighed.

"_Me and Irvine."_ Harry bargained. _"They won't let me leave on my own but you and Irvine don't have any bad memories between you."_

"You and Irvine." Seifer nodded.

"_I should go."_ Harry told him. _"I love you, big brother."_

"I love you too, little brother." Seifer nodded and stood up and Harry suddenly wished there was a mirror there so he could see Seifer, especially if he wasn't coming back. Seifer turned back to help the other two men and Harry withdrew back into his body and turned to look at Squall to tell him what he'd talked to Seifer about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Shortly afterwards**

"I don't know about you." Harry said to Zell as Lunatic Pandora came into sight. "But I'm strapping myself in."

Harry pulled over the restraints and everyone looked at him before jumping into seats to do the same. Lunatic Pandora grew rather rapidly in the screen as Selphie hurtled them towards it. The Ragnarok had picked up a large energy field around the monolithic tower but Irvine had made quick work of understanding all the weapons and right as they came into range he fired all the missiles and bullets the ship was loaded down with. The ship seemed to know what to do and Selphie let the auto-assault system kick in as a hole appeared in the shield in front of them. The ship shot through and slammed into the side of the tower, blowing a hole in the side and grabbing onto the rim with its front claws and smashing its head inside.

"Let's go." Squall announced and Harry was right at his side as they headed through the ship and out of the forward ramp and through the debris just inside the large tower. Zell was on Squall's other side as per their plans and seconds after them Quistis, Selphie and Irvine followed them out.

This area was pretty empty but they could hear alarms ringing and they weren't going to waste time. They rushed straight up a set of steps and through another couple of corridors to get away from their entry point knowing that Laguna was following with Ellone but keeping back from anything they had to fight.

Zell spotted a large room ahead of them with lifts just like the one they'd come to where they'd been ambushed before. They skidded a little as a Galbadian soldier rushed out of a side room tugging his armour over his chest. Clearly caught by surprise by the alarms. Another guy ran out and by the look on his face they'd been doing something a little indecent inside. Squall hesitated because neither of them were anywhere near ready to fight them and he didn't want to cut them down.

They gaped at the three of them and both went shockingly pale. Harry spotted the way the first one out stepped over in front of his 'friend' and took pity on them. He threw out a hand and the second one slumped back against the wall fast asleep. Esthar had done wonders for his stock of magic. He had plenty. The other guy turned and horror. "He's just asleep." Harry intoned as he stepped forwards. "Answer a few questions and I'll knock you out too and then we'll put you both back in there and you'll wake up in an hour or so and you can go on with your lives together. With any luck that bastard Voldemort will be dead by the time you wake up."

"Voldemort stays up on the top floor." The guy fumbled through his pockets. "That'll take you straight up to that level but his Death Eaters are everywhere. We…"

"Don't really have a choice if you want to survive." Harry finished for him. "I grew up under his reign. I get it."

"Take this." The soldier handed him a pass card. "It'll get you to the top. The elevator will take you straight to where he normally is and they're sending everyone down here."

"Thanks." Squall sounded surprised.

"There's a lot of us in the army that won't fight you. We can't leave with Voldemort around. He's killed dozens of us in the last few days… there's a… pile down there of us." The soldier looked physically sick. "Please, kill him. Once he's dead we can probably turn on the Death Eaters. Fuck, most of us will follow your orders whether he's alive or not."

"Will you take orders from SeeD then?" Irvine asked sharply. "Or one trained at Galbadia Garden?"

The soldier nodded so Irvine nodded to Harry who reached out to his own spell and withdrew it. The guy against the wall started up and stared around in confusion. "Jake?" He frowned.

"We're not going to fight them." 'Jake' declared.

"Sure sure." The other nodded.

"We're letting you go. Try to get in contact with the others." Squall declared.

"I can do more than that. Those bastards can't use technology for anything." Jake grinned. He grabbed a head set and hit the transmitter. "Captain?" He paused. "I know everything's going to shit. We need to change the plan. These SeeD mercs mean business." Another pause. "They're here right now. They don't wanna kill any of us any more than we want to do that bastard's dirty work. Let's hit back. SeeDs can take on that Voldy-git. We'll deal with the Death Eaters."

He grinned back at them before pausing. "What's going on?" Squall frowned.

"Captain just gave the order to turn on the Death Eaters." Jake told them. "We'll distract them but we need you to deal with Voldemort and that Adel woman he keeps going on about."

"We'll handle it." Squall nodded.

"Take this bit carefully. We've got an armoured suit guarding the elevators but there are two Death Eaters there too. The guy running the suit is on comm but he can't make a move on them both unless you distract them." Jake told them. "Distract them and he'll hit them before they know what's going on."

Squall thanked him and the two moved out of the way to cover their backs as Squall, Zell and Harry led the way towards the elevator room at the end of the hall. These Death Eaters weren't hiding but looking right at them as Harry, Squall and Zell edged into the room. Harry pulled up his strongest magic as the two Death Eater's raised their wands.

Then the massive armoured suit reared into action and a belted chain gun on its arm lit up right into the back of one of the Death Eaters. It was a pretty horrific sight as most of the Wizard's upper torso and head were turned to ribbons. The other Death Eater spun in shock but Irvine took aim and put a bullet through the back of his head.

Irvine gave the armoured suit a mock salute as Harry used the ID card to open the elevator. They all piled in as the armoured suit was joined by Jake and his 'friend' and Squall jabbed the top button. "This would have been rather more difficult without the Galbadian Army turning on the Wizards."

Just then the ground rocked and a rumbling sound started up through the floor. "That was an explosion." Quistis frowned.

"Looks like your new friends are staging a full-blown war." Laguna grinned.

"And distracting the Death Eaters." Selphie grinned just as the elevator stopped.

Harry was out of the elevator and out of the line of fire even as they others took cover inside when a spell slammed through the door. It dissipated against the back and Harry threw out a Quake spell powerful enough to throw everyone in the room off balance. The others ducked out. He joined Squall and Zell as they attacked the first of the Death Eaters, killing them before they could regain their feet. Quistis and Selphie went to work throwing the Wizards off balance as Irvine took any chance he could to take out one of the six Death Eaters.

Then everything went the other way as Squall, Harry and Zell were hit by a solid wall of magic that threw them back. Harry landed with a thump but Squall and Zell flew back even further and in seconds their advantage was gone and they were held at wand point as a figure strolled across the room with his wand pointed at Harry. "Well, little Harry." The serpentine man hissed. "I can't say I ever expected to see you again after you disappeared into the petty masses of this world."

Harry shifted to get up and magic slammed into him and flipped him onto his front. He struggled to kneel and Voldemort let him get to his knees. "But I'll have to make the most of what I have." Voldemort sneered as the Death Eaters spread around the room, disarming the others with a flick of their wands. "See, I'd let you live just to see what you've done to this world by bringing me here. To watch me slowly take control of this planet as I did on Earth but I don't just want this world. I want Earth as well. And you're my link to it."

"That link is gone." Harry told him through gritted teeth, trying to find an opening to get passed Voldemort's magic and drive his Katar into his gut or something similar. "You can't get it back."

"Well I can enjoy trying." Voldemort sneered before aiming his wand down at Harry's chest. "Crucio." Harry fell onto his side as pain flared through him. He was used to the odd bout from Death Eaters and he'd undergone his share when he'd been a captive in Galbadia Garden but he still couldn't stop the scream from emerging from his mouth as his body ripped itself apart under the torture. The scream told all of his family exactly how much it hurt and he heard a struggle as they tried to get to him.

It went on and on and he knew then that Voldemort wasn't going to let up until there was nothing left of his mind. He'd seen dozens of people without their minds on Earth after a bout with a Death Eater, mindless shells without enough mind to do even the simplest of tasks. He reached out for the one comfort he knew would always be there and his world shifted to another view in the room and in an instant the pain dulled just enough for him to cope as he settled into Squall's mind.

"_It hurts, Squall." _Harry muttered and Squall groaned. There wasn't anything either of them could do though Squall did try, as did the others but they were all restrained as they watched Harry's body writhing on the ground. Harry could feel it like an echo into his mind and by the muttering in Squall's desperate mind he knew this was torturing Squall as much as Harry even if Squall couldn't feel the spell itself.

Finally Voldemort let up with a laugh and Harry's body went completely limp and still though Harry could see his muscles were still straining. It was going to hurt like nothing else going back into his body but at least his mind was intact. Voldemort stepped over Harry's body. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Voldemort sneered down at Squall. "But don't worry. I plan on showing you all what that feels like."

Harry braced him as he slipped out of Squall's mind and back into his body. His hands spasmed but his right hand tightened, rather painfully, around the handle of one of his Katar. His whole body twitched and in a second he transferred his most powerful boosting magic, his stock of Triples, onto his body, and went into motion. His body screamed as he jumped up but the Death Eaters were too surprised to even try to stop him and in a second Harry drove his Katar right up through the back of Voldemort's neck and up into his skull so far that the tip of the Katar came out of Voldemort's right eye.

Everything went still for a second before he pulled the blade back out and Voldemort slumped down like a puppet with its strings cut. The Death Eaters stared in shock before they all took aim at Harry only to seize up. One gasped in pain before they were all clutching their arms. Their skin went pale and then before their eyes they collapsed to the ground and their skin started to shrivel over their bodies. They all watched in part fascination as all ten of the Wizard's shrivelled to nothing but mummified corpses.

Harry's body cramped up all at once as his muscles screamed at him and he fell to the ground shaking. One cramp was bad enough and at least you could work it off but his entire body was crying in pain. Squall grabbed him and he felt cures pouring into him from at least three of his family.

He whimpered into Squall's stomach as they worked on him but even once they'd done everything they could he had trouble when Squall tried to stand him up on his own. "I'll be fine." He promised Squall as Zell slotted Harry's Katars into their pouches and grabbed his cold hands in his own.

"We can't wait around." Harry declared. "I'll stick to my magic but we have to go before Adel gets any stronger."

Squall sucked in a breath but they all knew they couldn't stand around pampering Harry even as much as they all wanted to.

They headed through the large doors opposite the elevator, gingerly stepping around the desiccated bodies of the Death Eaters. The sounds of battle elsewhere had come to a rather abrupt end and they could only guess that killing Voldemort had killed all of the Death Eaters as well and Harry rather liked the idea that perhaps once Voldemort had been cut off from Earth the same had happened to the Death Eaters left behind. Maybe Sirius and Remus and the kids in the rebel camp could now live peaceful lives. As he stumbled along with Squall he only hoped they could have that here too.

They found Adel standing waiting for them in a rather regal looking room like an audience chamber. In a word she looked _wrong_. She was too tall and her limbs were too long and she was twisted as if she'd been distorted for too long. And she didn't waste any time trying to kill all of them. She lifted her right arm and pointed straight at them and power welled up. Squall shoved Harry away from him as they dodged. Zell ended up rolling over Harry and Irvine landed with them as Squall, Selphie and Quistis went the other way. Ellone and Laguna were clearing staying right back and they couldn't let Ellone be too near or Ultimecia would definitely jumped to her rather than Harry.

Zell righted himself as Irvine pulled Harry up and pushed him back behind him. Harry just didn't have the physical strength right now to fight with his blades but his magic showed up everyone because of his Sorcery.

"_You can summon me."_ Sabre reminded him.

"Not if we need you later." Harry told him sharply but pulled his guardian up just beneath his skin and released the hold that kept Sabre incorporeal so that his guardian could jump into action if necessary.

And with things going as they were it seemed Irvine and Zell were willing to use their own powers. The air boiled just a little between them and Adel even as the light darkened. Irvine took a shot to distract her even as a massive beast of fire erupted up through the floor in front of Zell and a demon emerged from darkness on the other side. Squall had summoned Diablos and Zell had pulled up Ifrit. Ifrit's overwhelming strength and Diablos' magical power would definitely be a help.

Harry decided to take a more passive role in the battle. He cast shields around everyone, even the Guardian Forces, and threw out curing spells as the others distracted Adel and went on the offence to keep her on the defensive so she couldn't pull out all the stops with her Sorcery. His own Sorcery didn't give him a fighting advantage but being a Sorcerer almost tripled his affinity with spells and of course that counted for magic junctioned to his own body through Sabre. It was a fact that whereas Squall and the others needed at least one Guardian Force to draw and junction magic he could do it without Sabre but Sabre massively increased the effect of junctioning it to his body.

With defences set up and half his mind on monitoring the others and staying out of the way he focused more on Adel. Her magic was powerful and all the spells she had collected over the decades of her rule still hung around her. He got an idea as he felt the massively powerful spell inside her that he'd never come across before but he'd heard of it in Squall's training as a SeeD.

He drew it out of her and instantly had her complete attention. He twisted the magic through the air, slingshot it around himself without really absorbing it and threw it back at the Sorceress. But she wasn't a fool and in the seconds that had taken she'd pulled up her own defence and his spell reflected from a quickly thrown up reflect spell and he had to be quick to end it before it hit him. He absorbed it into his stocks instead as she threw out a hand and sent him flying back into the wall.

Squall and Zell engaged her close in to distract her from Harry as he tried to come up with a way to better her with magic. He'd learnt that trick and used it when Squall had been fighting to gain control of Diablos but she was one step ahead but an idea came to him but she had to react the same way without knowing what he was doing. And it came down to one thing, a spell could only be reflected once but casting offensive magic on yourself was very difficult to do. He struck out hard and fast as if he was just trying the same trick but trying to take her off guard this time and even as the Ultima pulled out of her body towards him she threw up another reflect shield and turned to hit at him. But she had no chance when Harry threw the Ultima at himself instead even as he threw up a reflect shield, juggling the two spells.

It sounded like somebody had hit a gong as the Ultima spell hit his own reflect and shot at her like a sick green shot of lightning. It reminded Harry of the Wizarding Killing Curse and he knew it did the same sort of thing. It slammed into her in five branches of green lightning before the magic flared out from her with a roaring sound as it pulverised her soul and magic. She screamed as the others took cover but Harry wasn't finished even as she started dying. He reached out for her magic and started drawing at her stocks of magic starting with the Ultimas and working his way through it knowing as he pulled it away from her she was weakening even further.

Her body slumped to the ground, her skin and flesh burnt beyond recognition, and Harry leaned back against the wall as he settled the masses of spells he'd just drawn into his body properly. The others stared at him in surprise but Squall had a small proud smile on her lips.

Then Harry felt it and he tensed up and Squall lost his smile. Something was falling down onto him, he could feel the presence against his mind and he put up a fight knowing he couldn't let Ultimecia think this was the plan. The others backed up as Squall called out to him in concern and Harry continued to fight, his body twitching as he fought the invader but was slowly pushed back little by little until he was quite obviously losing.

He felt his body straighten up away from where he'd been leaning against the wall to recover from the fight but he wasn't the one making him move. His eyes moved around the room taking them all in and he felt a smirk spread across his features and saw all of his family recoil from him at the expression. He felt a laugh bubble up and his mouth open to speak but it wasn't even his voice.

"Not part of the plan but this specimen is fascinating." A distorted voice emerged from his mouth and he saw them all grip their weapons. His eyes twisted towards the door as Laguna and Ellone appeared and he felt Ultimecia's confusion.

"_Busted…"_ Harry taunted within his own mind and felt Ultimecia turn inwards to try to find out this plan from him. _"Too late, bitch. We'll be seeing you really soon."_

"Now, Elly!" Squall ordered and Harry felt the world slip away from him. He could feel Ultimecia's mind along with his own as he found himself in the void of minds before it all spiralled away from him and he felt himself flowing into another mind. His own Sorcery was mixing with Ellone's but he couldn't sense Ultimecia anymore so she'd been thrown elsewhere.

He opened his mental eyes and found himself staring at a little boy's bright green eyes. The boy had dark black hair and was less than two years old. The boy held up a bright red wooden block and held it out to him with a grin. Whoever's mind he was in reached out and took the block and looked down and put it on the top of the little wall they were building between them.

Harry realised what this was and he kept his mouth shut. He was in the past just like they'd planned and his own power had sought out one of the minds that he could connect to. Ellone had put his mind into the past but it was him that now controlled which mind he went to and it seemed he'd found Seifer on instinct alone because he'd found him before the mission had started that morning.

He was about to go searching for Squall, Zell, Quistis, Irvine or Selphie before Ellone brought him back into the present and triggered the time compression. But before he could he realised that Ellone hadn't purposely picked this time but Harry's mind had drawn him here. He only knew that when he heard a scream from another room in the house and realised what was going to happen and knew his adopted sister would never have sent him back here on purpose. Not with what he was about to witness. He heard a scream cut off in a blood-curdling cry and a scream of denial before he heard a gunshot and then something heavy hit metal.

He was about to tell Seifer's toddler form to grab his own young self and hide but then they were moving and Seifer grabbed little Harry's hand and rushed towards the door only to stop when they heard heavy footsteps and a door slam open and then a young boy's scared cry which was cut off. Harry swallowed down his words, knowing that he'd just heard Seifer's older brother die. Seifer yanked little Harry away from the door and to the wardrobe and pulled open the door. He pulled the bottom up and pushed a scared Harry into the hole before climbing in with him. The door shut, cutting off most of the light and then Seifer was pulling the bottom of the wardrobe over them and all light was cut off. Harry couldn't see anything through Seifer's eyes, if they were even open, but he could hear two boys crying.

"_Just stay very quiet."_ He told Seifer softly and heard Seifer's breathing catch in surprise. It suddenly occurred to him that between him and Ellone they could change anything in the lives of anyone living or that Ellone knew and could show Harry to. He soothed Seifer with soft words and promises of safety and despite himself Seifer seemed to accept the strange voice and slowly the noises of people searching the house, even the wardrobe above them, faded into angry shouts before people were leaving on the hunt for them elsewhere.

He stayed with Seifer until he felt his mind being pulled away and like a bungee cord he was back in his own body and felt himself falling to the ground. He drew his knees up in front of him and hugged them to himself. He'd just witnessed the murders of both Seifer's and his own families.

"What happened?" Squall demanded.

"I was in Seifer's mind." Harry muttered as Ellone knelt in front of him. Squall knelt on his right and stroked his hair softly. "Back when… when they were all killed."

"You made him witness their families being murdered!?" Squall gasped as he looked at Ellone.

"No. I was aiming for some time in the orphanage." Ellone frowned. "A happy memory. But Harry's mind took over and disappeared from me."

"I searched out someone I knew. I could go into anyone's mind." Harry lifted his head. "I talked to Seifer. Kept him calm when he hid us from the Esthar soldiers. I could have…"

"Oh my…" Ellone gasped. "Between us…"

"We could change the past." Harry nodded. "As long as you showed me the mind in the present I could find them in the past and lead them to do something else."

"We can't do that, Harry." Ellone told him and Harry just nodded his agreement. He knew it was too risky. But he also knew that he'd do anything for the ones he loved.

"_It is happening, Harry."_ Sabre warned him.

"It's time." Harry told them. "Ellone, you have to go before you get pulled along with us."

Ellone nodded and quickly placed a kiss on his forehead. She left quickly with Laguna but she'd clearly said her goodbyes to the others while he'd been in the past.

Their first warning was when everything around them blurred and then completely distorted and then Harry realised he couldn't feel Squall's fingers in his hair anymore or see any of the others. He found himself alone as everything disappeared around him and he knew he had to think hard on all of the others to draw them all together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everything was a blurry mess for a while, glimpses of one another whenever they focused on each other and flashes of important places in their lives, until finally they were looking at one another clearly. Harry knew he'd reached out with his sorcery to find them all but he knew they'd find each other without him linking them all together. It was obvious they'd find the orphanage together but Harry wasn't expecting all the bodies around them.

"Whoa!" Zell announced in amazement.

"So many dead." Quistis looked around miserably.

"These are SeeD." Squall frowned as he crouched to study the uniform of one. "But not any we know."

"From the future." Harry pointed out eyeing a skeleton with scraps of uniform. "These are the future SeeDs that have tried to kill her."

"And failed." Irvine frowned.

"If we kill her do we undo all of this?" Selphie asked with a frown.

"I doubt it." Harry shook his head. "We're in her time now. Killing her doesn't change what's happened in her existence."

"But we'd free the world of her tyranny." Irvine declared.

"We owe it to everyone." Selphie nodded.

"And all of these guys." Harry muttered before turning towards the beach. There were more bodies along the way.

"Do you know where you're going?" Zell asked as the others rushed to follow him.

"They were all killed trying to go this way." Harry told them. "I've seen it enough."

They all agreed with that and soon they were out on the beach. More bodies were strewn about but they barely had the time to focus on them before the air shimmered over the water and a chain seemed to appear rising up into the distance where a massive castle floated over the water.

"That'll be it then." Zell mused. Harry grabbed his hand and smiled at his brother. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing worth doing ever is." Harry grinned before jumping up onto the chain, feeling a little more energy in his muscles now. His strongest magic, the Ultimas, were fuelling his muscle regeneration and it was doing wonders. He'd shift them again before going into battle but this place was so rich in magic he planned to absorb as much of it as possible.

They all climbed the anchor cable and through the open doors of Ultimecia's castle. "Why the open door?" Quistis frowned.

"Arrogance?" Irvine offered as a reason.

"Distraction." Harry grinned. "That little flick through time probably disorientated her."

"How do you know?" Squall frowned.

"Because I can feel her mind." Harry turned to him with a small smirk. "She was in my head so I can feel her mind. It's elsewhere still. Her mind is buried in the time compression still. But it won't be long before she comes back to herself."

"We need to find her then." Squall nodded and headed across the massive foyer.

"I'd aim for the top." Irvine grinned.

"Nobody builds themselves a castle for a home and doesn't live at the top." Harry nodded in agreement. They didn't waste time heading up but they were waylaid twice by beasts the like they'd never seen before. The first one was a technological marvel that made everything on Earth look primitive. Harry had gone for overloading it the instinctual way and hit it hard with lightning magic and Squall and the others junctioned their own stores of lightning magic onto their weapons and soon they managed to beat it down until something short-circuited inside it.

Further up the castle they found a large audience room but even a single step meant they were in trouble. A form took shape in the middle of the room and soon they were stuck into a fight against a thick hided beast that was actually a Guardian Force that Sabre announced as Tiamet. It took far longer to fight their way through it and Harry lingered back to pummel it with magic, most of which was its own since it had quite a few powerful spells.

It finally fell with hundreds of slashes and wounds and faded away just like any defeated Guardian Force. They were soon heading up an elegant staircase up onto a second floor balcony and then up into more private rooms which were still rather extravagant. Harry stilled as they entered a small ante-room.

"She knows we're here." Harry whispered to the others. "And she's pissed."

"We need to hit her before she can possess Harry." Irvine suddenly declared and everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"Trust me. Still me guys." Harry declared and Squall just nodded his agreement and turned to the double doors and kicked them open. She was waiting for them in a massive ballroom-type room and she was pissed beyond imagination.

"Plan's not working quite the way you wanted, is it?" Harry teased and saw a furious twitch in her face. She was admittedly attractive but her magic was writhing with everything nasty.

"Who will face me then?" She sneered.

"Do we look like idiots?" Harry sneered right back. "We're all here and we're all going to kill you." He made a move before she could respond and lighting shot out of his hands and up towards the ceiling, bent down before it hit the ceiling and slammed down into her. Or at least it slammed into her shell shield. But it was all the distraction that the others needed as they split into two groups. Selphie jumped in to help Zell and Squall engage her in melee while Quistis, Irvine and Harry hung back.

She was amazingly good at keeping up her defences and keeping Squall, Zell and Selphie on their own defensive and Harry just focused on using his magic to get through her strong protect and shell. It seemed she was avoiding reflects so obviously she remembered his trick from earlier but they were all recognising her fighting style from when they'd fought Adel.

The shell fell under a blast of fire from Harry that he attached to a precision shot from Irvine after a moment's planning and with the shell gone Harry hit her with a dispel. Before she could throw up another protect shield Quistis struck with her whip and hit her on the right cheek. She stumbled back in pain, pausing long enough for Zell to duck in and wind her with a solid punch to the stomach and then Irvine took a shot over Zell's shoulder and hit her in the shoulder. She fell back but blasted them all away from her with magic.

They quickly got control of themselves and turned back to face her only for her to touch her shoulder. Her skin seemed to bubble a little as the wound closed over and then she focused on them again and pulled up her next attack. Harry yelled a warning even as he threw Sabre out into the mix. A massive wolf erupted from Ultimecia and into the room even as Sabre landed softly and bared his fangs across at the wolf Guardian Force.

"_Brother."_ Sabre spoke in confusion but only Harry heard him. The massive wolf snarled, frothing at the mouth. _"She has driven you mad, brother. I cannot let you hurt them."_

And with that the two leapt at one another, flashing teeth and claws as Sabre-toothed tiger went against wolf. Wings emerged from both as Harry stared even as the others turned to fight Ultimecia once more. Harry turned to help his GF, throwing protective spells all around and throwing offensive ones against Griever and occasionally Ultimecia.

Finally between Harry and Sabre they took down Griever and he slumped down onto his four legs and his head fell down. Griever whimpered and his eyes rolled to look up at Sabre in sadness before his eyes closed.

Sabre stepped back but before they could move Griever burst into light and instead of vanishing flowed into Ultimecia who was lifted up off of the floor at the power. Her body started to change until she became something half way between the two. Wolf jaws and her magic struck straight away and Squall, Zell and Selphie were hard pressed to keep her at bay. Harry hit back hard even as Sabre joined them in pressing back, offsetting her use of Griever's body.

Harry knew his Guardian Force had history with Griever because of his words and because of the emotions he could feel while fighting him but now wasn't the time to ask. Harry decided to pull out all the stops because it was obvious normal magic and weapons weren't going to do it. He put his most powerful magic onto his own ability to cast magic and threw an Ultima up into the air, aiming for them all, relying on the delay in its impact. He cast out all around him, remembering Sabre, and a reflect spell shot up on them all. The Ultima hit them all, Ultimecia included, but all it did to Ultimecia was destroy her magical shields but her hastily cast reflect did nothing to protect her as the Ultima bounced off of each of them and slammed into her seven times in rapid succession.

Her skin boiled as the magic tried to destroy her and she fell back as the Griever part of her vanished. Harry gasped as he felt a presence form inside him and out of habit he junctioned it right alongside Sabre. It slumbered, unconscious, but he could feel Sabre's brother within him.

Ultimecia's skin continued to boil under the power of the spell until it stilled and she looked up to glare at them all and then as if she was folding outwards she exploded and her human form vanished as she emerged as a four armed demon with massive wings that held her just off of the ground. She flicked out a hand and magic slammed into Irvine, Zell, Quistis and Selphie. They all flew back but Irvine and Zell managed to roll with it even as Quistis and Selphie hit the wall so hard they were knocked completely unconscious.

Harry looked at Squall and they dove into the fight once more even though they were all exhausted by now. Irvine and Zell joined in and that allowed Harry to throw some healing spells in his sisters' direction as Sabre joined Squall and Zell in harrying the Sorceress.

Squall took the opportunity, no matter how risky to himself, when Irvine and Zell drew her attention. He leapt to attack and Ultimecia turned to skewer him on a shard of magic. Harry reacted in an instant and all the protective magic he could pull up hit his boyfriend. Squall broke through all her magic with Harry's help and took a powerful swipe across her chest, cutting deep and right as his gunblade lined up with the centre of her chest he fired.

She fell back in shock, white light burning from the slice and hole through her chest. Her wings slumped and she landed heavily with a cry of pain as she tried to almost hold in the white light burning out of her.

Squall grabbed Harry's hand as he moved back out of the way and Harry glanced back to see Quistis and Selphie helping one another to rise. Sabre faded away and he could almost feel him curling up around the unconscious Griever inside of him.

They gathered just in case it wasn't over but that worry was thrown right out of the window as she exploded in a massive white flash of light. They all felt suddenly weightless for a few long seconds before slamming into the ground.

Harry shot up to check on them all and came face to face with a worried Galbadian soldier. Jake jumped backwards. "Is it over?" He asked sharply as Ellone and then Laguna appeared over his shoulders. Harry stood and looked to the others who were all standing themselves up. They were back on Lunatic Pandora and the room was full of Esthar and Galbadian soldiers. Harry did another scan of the room before turning to Ellone in panic.

"Where's Squall?" He demanded.

"All of you just appeared." Ellone shook her head. "But Squall didn't."

"We lost him!" Harry gasped.

"What happened?" Laguna demanded. "Is it over?"

"She's toast." Selphie declared.

"I'm going after him." Harry declared as he shut his eyes, ignoring his own body. He reached out for his boyfriend's mind but couldn't find it. His eyes snapped back open and he found himself in Zell's lap. Clearly his brother had caught him. "He's not in this time." He frowned before looking at Ellone. "Send me back. Doesn't matter when."

"Harry…" She started.

"Do it." Harry growled making her just nod. He didn't know how he knew it would work but he needed his boyfriend. He felt the world vanish as Ellone pushed him into the past with no real destination and he felt minds flying past him, appearing as they were born and then disappearing as minds died. He could feel his entire family including Squall as he went back in time but the minds were out of place and he knew it was just the past version of Squall.

And then he sensed another Squall appear in the mind-scape and knew it was his present Squall and went for it. Squall was still in a bubble of compressed time, linked to both Harry's own present and the future where they'd just killed Ultimecia and he was surprised when he found himself looking across at Squall rather than out of his eyes.

Squall was looking at a younger version of his Matron as she spoke to Squall and she turned to look at him in confusion. Squall followed her gaze and a grin split across his face. "You're missing the party, Squall." He smiled as he approached. Squall reached for him but his hand passed through Harry. "Not really here, Squall. Come on."

Squall nodded and then turned to wave goodbye to their Matron. Squall vanished from sight and Harry was pulled along with him and quickly pulled himself back into his own body back in the present. Squall appeared next to him and in a second Harry was hugging him as people cheered their proper arrival.

Harry let things just flow on around him as he settled himself against Squall. He was just letting it soak in that the war was over. There was no Ultimecia and there was no Voldemort.

There was just his family. His brothers and sisters and Squall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


End file.
